The Sick Bard of Orlais
by VI Intelligence
Summary: Waking up in your video game is a classic. That being said, waking in the thick of the main plot like all others have was not his destiny. Though with the charm and the right connections in a few months in the masked empire, you can rise in the court to become someone special on your own. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Age: Ballad of the Sick Bard

Author's notes: To commemorate one of my favorite in personal opinion series of games, this is dedicated by having a 'fell from the modern world' story typical of fashion. So I guess enjoy this small fanfic, takes place in between Dragon age 2 and the newest installment, continuing from there.

The man sleeps then wakes up in the new world. The pairing is somewhat decided.

Disclaimer: Dragon Age is owned by the Biowarians, and they do fine work too…good thing EA gave them more time on their games than force churn out cash now, keep it up EA and you may get more respect with future endeavors.

* * *

><p><em>They say the best stories collected across the winners of battles, the conquerors and the kings who emerge from conflicts unscathed while others burn and cackle in fire and ash, or even the winners of duels of influence in the ballroom to the political backdoors where betrayal and mutual agreements are made. These following are what we perceive to be the 'real' history of the world, and in many cases this appears to be the very truth circulating among the world today…we create our truths and we make many demands out of these histories, we counter and argue the facts of our ancestors who do not even need to turn in their graves for any reason than chuckling at the very people who debate and want to theorize what seems to align with our interests. <em>

_This tale cannot be repeated, nor can it even be spoken of to anyone in my world now…only my words can be read to a certain amount of people, special people. People who did make an impact and my small travels with them and the experiences I gathered will be enough to be witnesses to the story I spin, for only within their circles will it be the version that is most agreeable with them._

_All I can say is, it isn't the most unbelievable story that anyone can lay claim over._

_But damn if it isn't fun to debate._

-from the private letters of Cruz, 'The sick bard of Orlais'

* * *

><p>To be honest, Cruz was not expecting himself to be awake anytime soon, the lull of the night still fresh in his mind as he laid back to rest his overworked body from a day of progress and work coupled together. He sniffed the air trying to wave away the particles of dust visible in the small ray of light that shone through the window, the covers shifting over his body in small tidal waves in accordance to his body turning over to the side the rough sheet's bristling hairs itching his skin as it brushed against him causing another moan of annoyance.<p>

"God, no mother, I want to sleep just a bit longer." He replied in response on instinct, the man suddenly feeling the familiar raw sensation sticking to his throat before the irritation soon produced the desired effect from the young man who coughed out irregularly.

"Damn it, where is it?" The young man shifted his head opening his crusted eyes as he wiped the underside of his eyelids with his index finger, the exhaustion of the night beginning its fall as wave after wave of it began to give into energy as Cruz reached out his hand blindly wandering over towards the end table to his right where he recalled always placing the medicine bottle onto the surface every night before he slept. However, much to the man's and someone else's own surprise it seemed that the future of Cruz would be on a new path, and it all began here in the wake of daylight over the horizon.

It began with a grope, and a scream that echoed through the small building that wasn't his home. However Cruz could say no more as his crusted eyes still blurry from the short duration of sleep that he even managed to get was soon covered by the slam of a large book on his face.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

The night was one bad night for one Cruz, the man stumbling into the room almost aimlessly his thoughts aiming for the bed but not before he took out the bottle of medicine and slammed it unceremoniously onto the wood, muttering incoherent insults as he did so opting to put off the bed for now.

"Stupid manager, what does he know about my condition? Can't work properly he says, I can when I take the medicine it works for 24 hours for freaking…gah, this isn't going to get me anywhere." Cruz yelled out as he flopped onto the bed his mind already beginning to hurt from the combination, not wanting to even connect his mind to other insults that he could gather towards the man who had wronged him not many hours before. Shaking his head Cruz tried to close his eyes before a stray thought came to his mind causing him to make a really thin frown in that regard as he shook off that thought.

_I wish Mother were here, she may have been a person who was a bit of a jerk sometimes, even less tactful but she was smart if nothing else._

"No, I don't want to remember that…she is gone, I shouldn't even be grieving." Cruz shook the thoughts out of it, his mind drawing an automatic blank at that memory not wanting to see the face of his mother again lying peacefully in the casket almost about two years ago, it wasn't something he wanted to recall right down to the finest detail. His father was already too spaced out and sometimes regretful, even sometimes sorrowful as he was without her, to mention her was a topic that the family never seemed to touch on and it was good enough for Cruz too…he wanted to grieve in his own way. As if to soothe his own troubles, the dark haired man reached out and grabbed a pill feeling the pit in his stomach suddenly shooting up towards his own throat in a raw sticky feeling he knew all too well.

"*cough*…" Cruz kept his volume down, or at least attempted to do so without alerting anyone to his own presence and the condition that he had putting the bottle of medicine down on the end table with a gentler touch.

"Seems that Mother's legacy lives on in me now…ha, if only she knew." Cruz shook his head as he joked to himself, his smile was wry with hidden emotions as he took off his jacket and went into the bathroom grabbing the set of clothes that he himself had prepared not too long ago before he left for the day. Stepping into the shower after removing his work clothes into a small pail which he reserved just for used clothing, Cruz turned on the valve allowing the warm water to refresh his body grabbing the soap bar that was left in the small covered box on a small plastic ledge and smoothed the soft soap on his slightly rough skin enjoying the short luxury that he had. When he was done with it, he grabbed the pail not bothering to even dry his hair as he walked out in a small dark colored t-shirt with the symbol of a Jewish Star of David completed with a heart overshadowing it wearing a crown of light above like a beam of hope. The pants he wore were thin fabric made for running, waterproof to avoid any wet circumstance and prevent cold from setting in on a hot summer's day which was Cruz's favorite kind of wear for most of the year until winter breezes came to chill them to the bone.

"After this, a well night's rest for me and no more stress for the day…that's a good plan right there," Cruz spoke hesitantly as he felt his tiredness seeping into his body, the young man falling onto the bed surface feeling the soft cushioning mattress welcome his exhausted body. As he did so, he resisted to cough spittle into his bed once more as he rolled over to face the ceiling leaving himself alone to his own thoughts as if considering something, his eyes roaming over to a small desk in front of the bed where a computer sat atop staring at its owner with a blank gaze.

"…now that I think about it, it is seven at night." Cruz spoke with a sly smirk, his head inclining to the machine that sat motionless at his approach. "And my father is not around for the night and my sister is asleep…maybe three modest hours of decent Dragon Age Inquisition pre-ordered material shouldn't hurt me for a bit since everyone is sleeping peacefully." Cruz's smile got bigger as his finger playfully stroked the power button as if he was contemplating something important, Cruz took one more glance over his shoulder to see his closed door for a hidden agreement before his finger pushed the button.

Looking back on hindsight, this was probably the one time that Cruz never appreciated pushing a button, for as soon as he did so the computer suddenly burst to life with an unknown energy filling the room without a noise as Cruz put his arms out of himself his eyes widening in shock.

_Dream_

"_What's going on here?" The blurred image of a figure in peculiar armor ran into the large courtyard, the figure staring up at the floating body of the religious leader of the Chantry grinding to a halt in their tracks as the ominous presence of yet another being attracted the attention of the lightly armored person staring in a mixture of fear and awe._

"_Run! You have to warn everyone!" The woman in clerical robes screamed out towards the only person who was alive from the initial slaughter of the inner clerics and guards. As the figure tried to find their footing the being in black now turned his dark red eyes to the only figure, his hands still raised to hold the Divine in her levitating cage merely looking at the figure like it was an ant._

"_It seems that we have an intruder in our midst. *sigh*," the being said as inhuman growls could be heard in the background forcing the figure in the strange outfit to step back in terror at the unknown presence, the familiar fear-stricken expression showed familiarity to the creatures that moved within the shadows of the dream. "Slay her."_

It was then that Cruz felt his world go to black forcefully as a blow to his neck silenced his cries for help and confusion.

* * *

><p>At the same time, the Fade<p>

The Fade, otherwise known as the realm of something beyond human understanding and should not be even seen by eyes save for few who have the natural talent to do so. It has been in history a realm which was constantly seen as dangerous to some and others as a source of guidance or power to play with, to make friends in, or to be preyed on instead by the temptations of many inhuman things. Demons, spirits and the like wander this vast land filled with strangeness and yet seemingly carrying the visions of buildings considered human or part of the human world, but the fascinations of such things are mostly fatal with possessions and greed becoming all too real to handle.

Spiraling towers, twisted structures and statues paying homage to weird looking creatures alike with scattered rubble and islands of earth floating in the distant mist added to the creepy and most uncomfortable ambience there was. It was not a home for mortal men, the air thick and strangling with the sound of slime being squelched across the floor and screams of the tormented fill the realm and its blackened charred sky, no light or hope remaining in this isolated corner, or at least one of the many isolated corners where a person can truly feel alone.

It was here that she woke up to, the terror of the previous event just when the explosion hit was still ringing bells of white noise in her ears and blinding her eyes temporarily to visibility.

"…What's happening here?" The teary voice of the woman lying on the ground wondered aloud into the abyss of green and swirling mist without a scent in the world existent to fill her nostrils except the stale strangling gasps of unfiltered wind. The woman tried to rise to her feet defying the voices of her muscles trying to get her to rest, her own hands threatening to give in to the heavy weight that was now oppressing her back almost intentionally before she balled them into closed fists almost ready to punch the floor, anything that could possibly wake her from the nightmare. Pushing herself up to one knee, the woman caught her breath just as a crackling sound was heard around her pounding ears over the white noise, soft yet thunderous as the dark sky.

"I have to get out of here…come on Leora, get up now you can't lie down here and tell me you're going to give up!" The newly named Leora stood to her feet, wiping her slightly sweaty forehead. Standing tall, or if you counted standing nearly half the length of a normal man's height tall the stout woman tugged the collar of her scarf which was wrapped neatly around her neck while she stood, feeling her legs still wobbling from the impact of the explosion that consumed her vision when she fled from the creatures which were still on her tail.

"Oh no, the creatures." Spinning her head around with some of her long flowing copper hair sticking to her forehead slightly blinding her vision, Leora pushed the stray strands to see nothing but darkness around her no sign of light present in the horizon of…anywhere really. Coupling the idea that the Fade was now torn wide open to influence the space where the Conclave was directly, this wasn't really a good time for Leora. To make it worse, her boss wouldn't be excited to hear what happened here and she really needed to write up a report for him on the deal going sour…Leora grumpily crossed her eyebrows at that, furrowing with distaste at the Carta thug. She had smacked him over the head once when he tried to touch her in places no man should venture, and nearly earned his wrath had he not been that wasted to even recall the incident the morning after to care about the pain in his balls, nor did anyone want to tell on her due to the fact she had been the only female recruit since the rest were assigned elsewhere and a raid by angry Templars killed the remaining three in her branch. If anything goes, a way out for her and away from those leering men would have been her top priority over everything else…she was a Carta packmule, but never did she want to be some woman in the alleyways providing services of the most disgusting kind. The thought frightened and motivated her to do better.

"I can't see anything here."

"Who's there?" The voice of a man answering as if to her question made her mind and stomach churn with a sense of panic and fright, the Carta employee looking around to her left and right and her back making sure she wasn't just hearing the voice of anything sinister.

"Who is that speaking?" The copper-haired woman wondered, just before a soft male whisper called out to her right, the woman turning swiftly to catch a glance of white and the palm of a human.

"This isn't real or at the very least, I hope it isn't…follow me if you need to, little dwarf." The voice announced briefly before the darkness began to fade away as a flash of green and flame fell at her feet the sound of her boot hitting something hard alerted Leora to the item in question. Picking it up, she could barely make out the handle of a large torch the light source giving her some comfort before she stared ahead seeing a path of rock molding into a narrow walkway.

"What the fuck was that?" Almost uncertain of what she could find, the dwarf slowly stepped into the direction of the road after realizing the earth she stood on was nothing but pure darkness, the empty abyss was already scaring her nerves as it was as she followed the strange voice and apparition though a secret hope told her that she could trust the man's voice. The eventual hiss and cackling of demons helped the woman make her choice, immediately running a distance down the long narrow precarious road.

* * *

><p>An unknown amount of time passed<p>

Walking down the road of narrow straight was something that comforted and scared the shit out of Leora as she continued to use the source of flame to guide her step, happy that the range of visibility was quite far to light up the way. However the voices that she heard on this short and hopefully she did think it were short journey were more than unnerving for anyone to hear.

"These must be what those humans dream when they go to sleep every night." Leora muttered to herself privately as she treaded lightly, not believing what she was bearing witness to. Dwarves were never really dreamers...well they were like anyone else, from the stereotyped according to Orlesian and Fereldan nobles snickering and pointing out the somewhat obsession of drink and dwarves like Orlesians and murder complimenting one another. They had normal dreams like anyone else, not like the tales spun about greed, gold and power under the beards and business demeanor they held like a natural instinct for good opportunities and skill...however the Carta in Leora's opinion were too common and so fell under scrutiny and the stigma began about being drunks and just brawlers with nothing to do with their spare time. She had heard many stories from mages and what not, their faces twisted in horror and their fingers twiddled in rhythm recalling the horrific detailing of such things, the tales of demons and close possessions did frighten her on occasion with good reason...but to see it up close and personal, she could understand why the apostate mages shudder and close their ears with their hands sometimes as if not wanting to let something be heard in some cases.

The mention of it drew more frowns from Leora. The bickering war between the mages and templars were reaching new heights with each side becoming more ruthless and more determined in their stride to enforce their ideals through blood and fire, the Carta found itself a booming business opportunity when they heard of the falling Circles and the destruction of the Kirkwall Circle by the Knight Commander and her fabled red lyrium blade. Leora was present when the leaders met to discuss splitting business two ways, a way of settling rivalries as well as make coin by helping both sides in their war from the shadows and the allowance of leaders and their followers to use deadly force against each other if necessary. It made her uneasy, but also at the same time Leora knew that the conflict was one of great importance than smuggling lyrium to both sides in a double back alley deal down by the Conclave...so she had decided to break rank and see this discussion for herself a few hours earlier, Leora frowning and shaking her head sadly at the vast disagreements and arguments from both sides, eager to see the other pay for their transgressions on the field of diplomacy.

Then there was the Divine, sitting in the middle of the two factions ready to leap at a moment's notice to intervene should she need to. And that happened, a lot in fact. The discussion was already commencing with sour tensions between the two and as time went on Leora had an idea of the politics driving the leaders in this conflict...how she wished at the time that she could have done this instead of being some run of the mill smuggler. She could make a difference if she was one of them, but she could neither use magic nor even much less be recruited by a human organisation with their own biases like the Templars and their Chantry order, if she had the chance Leora promised things would change if she could lend her perspective.

Now she was beginning to regret those words.

"Father, what the fuck is that?" The new voice caught Leora's attention, the dwarf now looking around waving the flame as her sharp ears picked up the sound and syllable of the voice with precision as her mouth began to form into an 'o' of surprise. "That voice is the same guy who led me here!"

"I…son, it is a locket from your mother to you. She wanted you to have it as a dying wish."

"You mean it is a chain to the past, what she can do and what she is capable of doing to me." The man's response spread a chill down Leora's spine as the thud of hands slamming onto wood began to ring out as she paused in her step, unable to continue as the voice of the second presence spoke harshly. "Son, behave, your mother would not have wanted you to turn out like this-"

"To turn out like what, the very person I have become? You knew well enough what she could do to you and me and even Jonathan, she manipulated my life through lies and even subtle messages that I am controlled by her own successes. Why can't you just see that not everything works out in your favor, father? Why or what in your right mind told you that I could be treated like this? Would I be that successful?"

"If I knew what these standards and treatments would do to help you be this person now, I would do it again to ensure that the best is for you."

"According, by the fucking way, to your own country's standards of success and throwing away the thrash who struggle or are unable to, or even cripple those already crippled by monetary issues and other stigmas of failure…success drives people mad, you saw what happened to Jonathan? He was once a fucking success story, and then what? The pressure from you and the country drove him to a drooling mess on the fucking floor." Leora had to flinch as a resounding slap echoed through the abyss, the sound itself painting a mental picture for her before the voices receded, but not before the voice of the man's father sounded pained and yet conflicted.

"Your mother and I, and this country did what was best for you…your brother Jonathan was not strong enough to meet their expectations, that means he is to be taken care of in a home that provides recovery. I would send you there myself, if only you lost your mind too but it seems that reality isn't enough for your childish mind to handle."

"Good to fucking know, at least now you are honest with your antagonistic feelings for me…your own failure of a son unable to match expectations of both father and fucking country. I hope you are satisfied with yourself, this isn't over." The man's voice faded, Leora almost losing her panic over the threat of pursuers just to focus on that one conversation her grip tightening on the torch as she soldiered on unable to really think about what happened back there.

The best question she wanted to ask herself was: what was the point of this particular conversation that struck her so hard and personal? What was the intention behind showing such a private matter? But just as the dwarf turned the corner where the road ended and a cliff wall had rose up to protect her left from falling to certain death, her own perceptive questions began to be lost on her as she stared at the sight before her.

The first thing she noticed was the rocky wall that rose up in a ritualistic fashion with spikes prodding out like a defensive fortress, the structure a short distance from her corner as she wandered towards it seeing the bright space of green exposed at the very top of it all. As she did, her eyes caught sight of something that she was not really expecting to see, and the sight frightened and awed her altogether as she tried to rub it from her own two open eyes.

"What the f-?"

"I see, so this is what happened." The voice of the male she had heard not too long before came to the fore, the presence of the man suddenly appearing in front of the very target of her eyes, the dwarf feeling her own throat go into a lump as she stopped in her tracks watching the outline of the man standing across from a brightly dressed woman in Chantry robes pointing a finger at her speaking in hushed voices.

"Who or what is that?" Leora wondered aloud as she made her way towards the base of the rocky structure, beginning her ascent. As she did the voices became more intelligible to hear as she crept up the narrow road towards the top.

"You are nothing but a false god, so go ahead and do what you want to do. The Old Gods are nothing but a lie, and so are you." Leora stopped her mind unable to process the sharp harsh jab by the male voice towards the spirit just as her foot slipped kicking down several stones onto the bottom before the sound of an inhuman screech sounded behind her, the dwarf whipping her head behind to eye the approaching creatures coming towards her.

"Shit." Leora cursed under her breath as she desperately climbed up, the two figures coming into full view now staring down at her while the male companion snorted gesturing to the dwarf almost insultingly towards the woman as he looked upon her his expression hardened.

"Oh good, your chosen one is here." The man said sarcastically, her eyes trailing to the man who was dressed in strange clothing while the spirit looked on reaching her hand out to Leora passively ignoring the man who then spat on the ground grinding the dirt with his shoe. "Enjoy her while it lasts, spirit. I know you will not be so lucky next time in your lies." Saying this, the male disappeared through the torn green portal, but not before he turned his head back to glance at the dwarf showing a bit of sadness in his own expression just as her hand touched the spirit's hand.

"Meet me in Orlais."

The next thing that Leora knew was the bright flashing light and the hard stone floor.

* * *

><p>With Cruz, unknown location<p>

"Ow, mother…" Cruz spoke almost heatedly as he rubbed his head, the man secretly glad that he didn't know what he had touched until the deed was done. However much that Cruz desired in his young life of 25 years of age to be one of the few men, or many men, willing to lay hands on the female body itself Cruz wasn't that lucky when it came to dates instead walking out as friends of the women he would date for that one day. In fact Cruz was close to admitting defeat that he wouldn't work it out, though due to his upbringing his parents would have disagreed to him doing almost anything if they had a say in what he wanted.

However what he was hearing right now…

"Sister, the nobles will be talking about this for months on end had any of the servant girls seen it! You're just lucky this isn't Orlais or else the theories and the scandal accusations…"

Well that kind of killed the very dream he wanted to have a good committed loyal wife to touch.

End

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Lemme know what you think, this is pretty much the first chapter. I am kind of sick, headaches and sorts but hey this is commemorating a series I like and though I was a late fan with only the games and no books to make me understand some of the characters, I bet many are excited for it.<p>

Btw, are any of you readers fans of the series? Just tell me what you think of the series so far, has it exceeded your expectations? Dashed it somewhat, or did it address all the plot holes you could point out in Origins?

Comment and don't be afraid to say what you mean, though harshness should be toned down at least.

Have a good day guys,

VI


	2. Rescued, Imprisonment

Author's notes: I didn't clear this up but this takes place between DA2 and the start of Inquisition. What you witnessed here is pretty much both a past and present perspective of the Inquisition storyline.

In this one Josephine since I do not know her age is about three to five years the OC's senior.

Why did I include a past and present perspective? You'll see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age. Bioware are the real masters of story here, and I thank them for existing to give us the stories that we can understand. Now if you can make Sera a bit more…have more sense in what she promotes I might let her tempt my fate.

* * *

><p><em>In regards to this newcomer, this new Antivan assistant to the current ambassador, it is to be noted that some of the Inner Court of the Empress in Orlais have seen this stranger as peculiar. In his very first visit to the Winter Palace he had already caused a ruckus by immediately requesting permission to speak to the Empress and her magic advisor, that witch who strutted into our court out of the blue and charmed us not too long ago. Oh the way he dressed, it was strange and insulting with his formal jacket unbuttoned to reveal a strange symbol etched into his inner shirt…was it even silk? It was so rough that I thought I would have a rash from that fashion, especially his pants it was the usual black silk but there was a silver chain attached to his hip like a falconer and his bird! It was preposterous fashion even the Empress had paused to take in the fact he was the ambassador's assistant.<em>

_But aside from his tastes, the man was as suspected a person of the oddest and in my opinion taken the worst topic interest which would put any of us squabbling nobles to shame: magic. It's always the damn magic that he was talking for the next hour or two with Lady Morrigan, but what struck me were her eyes widening in hidden curiosity at his presence, her usually stuck up pompous attitude and mind my lack of humor was lost in those two hours!_

_(The rest of the letter goes on in an essay of complaints)_

_P.S. Get us a tailor to approach him to acquire the designs for his top. If it does sell well like it did to the Empress though…_

_A letter from a member of the inner court of Empress Celene to his aunt_

* * *

><p>"Is he awake then?" The voices were still speaking behind the closed door to the room on his right, Cruz making no effort to even make an indication to the fact that he was slowly waking from his unexpected knockout from the heavy thick book, his hand over his head as he tried to register what had occurred or even if he managed to catch a glimpse of his would-be attacker.<p>

"He was for a moment, but you saw what did happen."

"Forgive him, sister…after all he is rather dashing. He is quite a catch."

"What…no! No, h-he was some stranger I found in the journey on the way to our home!" The voice protested against the non-existent insinuation as Cruz ignored the pair outside his door smearing his forehead with a hand noticing how sticky his skin was.

"Ugh." Cruz spoke with a growing headache as he massaged his own bare forehead ignoring the strand that was flittering over his left eye, the rising urge to cough out uncontrollably in another coughing fit was starting to strain his own nerves as he held back the choking around his bare neck, Cruz moving himself slowly to a sitting position near the edge of the bed hanging his legs before he felt the resistance building in his throat beginning to cave, the young man holding his mouth with a fist.

"*cough* *cough* *hack* *cough*…not again."

Cruz looked to where his end table was desperately his throat already weakening as his hand reached out to grab the bottle where he had stashed it the night earlier. Feeling the grasp of emptiness in his very fingers the young man was about to turn around and wonder aloud what was going on before the sound of his hand slapping downwards was heard coupled with the echo of metal and water splashing wildly into spilling onto the carpet much to Cruz's own alarm and shock when he realized what he had hit, the man panicking as he pushed himself off the bed ready to attend to the urgent bowl of water which had created a wet stain on the nice carpet. It was a mistake.

Cruz nearly felt the nausea hit his head as he realized what had happened, the man clutching his head as he tried to stand still preventing his body from moving further to create less pain and throbbing. His nasty work on the carpet however did not go unnoticed before the sound of the wooden door was flung open immediately as soon as he tried to stand, the young man inhaling deeply as he felt his legs giving way the impact of the nausea containing more kick to his consciousness from the blood overflow. Crying out Cruz used what little strength he had to make a feeble attempt to support himself as the ground rushed up like a torrent of wind in the eye of a storm in his vision, Cruz shutting his eyes tightly into a tense squeeze while using his spare hand to move to his nose so he would not break it from the fall. Instead of hearing the familiar crunch however, Cruz found his body being scooped up by a pair of gentle hands the slender arms beneath the silky fabric cushioning the fall by holding his chest while another arm was grabbing the fabric of his shirt the action stunning his blurry eyes as he tried to refocus on the carpet feeling the nausea begin to subside itself.

"Ser, are you alright?" The voice spoken seemed to ring familiarity to Cruz, but the man shook it off in his stride as he shook his head lightly in reply feeling the urge to cough again more virulent and demanding of him as he cupped his mouth, the fit coming as quickly stopping any answer from leaving his mouth. The voice then spoke again this time with the upmost concern now, the pair of gentle hands and bright yellow silk sleeves dulled in the sunlight began to support the sick man down to a nearby chair which was toppled over in the struggle by Cruz to correct his mistake, the sound of the chair being propped up to stand was heard over the loud screeching noise that filled Cruz's own ears as he tried to focus on getting his senses to work again.

"I'll watch over him, sister. In the meantime get a healer, I think he's leaking blood from his mouth and do it quickly." The sound of pattering shoes and the sound of the door opening slamming behind her as Cruz regained much of his senses, his eyes shifting worriedly as he took in the unfamiliar sight of a carpet in place of his own room's bare wooden floor with diamond patterns of royal purple and gold threaded stars, the man's mind going into overdrive.

"What happened to me? Where is my room?" Cruz spoke hurriedly as he shifted his head around desperately for answers to his own questions, the man looking at the entirety of the small room to see bookcases which were stacked against the wall and near the windows with a small desk sitting in the corner on his right which was facing the open window the sounds of a chattering population filling his eardrums while the voice of the woman was heard from his left the sound of clattering iron against wood followed by running water in the background of the otherwise quiet ambience of the bedroom slash study.

"You were found unconscious down at the banks of a river, sweating profusely and calling out names…Jonathan being the most prominent one, and also your father though the words you seemed to have for him were not of a friendly demeanor." The words shook Cruz out of his daze as he tried to wrap his head around it, the new information sinking into his mind as he replied in a strange tone. "I was by a river? I don't recall my home having rivers, I was in London's heart, on an overseas study year at a university-"

"I do not recognize those places, where is this London?" Cruz now felt his world turn on the upside of a sinking ship with him feeling as if he was dumped with the coldest water in the Pole, the man feeling even more confused by what he was hearing as he replied faster this time. "Do you not know where London is? It is the capital of Britain in Europe." Hearing these words, the woman stopped in the middle of her tasks as Cruz bowed his head lightly his expression giving away some of his emotions during that pregnant pause which the perceptive woman caught, hiding whatever feelings that she was holding before she replied after a few moment's silence a sign of caution in her voice.

"I am afraid I do not know where it is either? If this helps your memory and aid your mind, the year is 9:40 Dragon and you are near the city of Antiva, in my family home if you want a bit more detail, or more specifically my bedroom. You were found by my personal guard lying on the ground near a river which was a popular stop for travelers on the road, so a small crowd was around you but I broke it out and took you back to my home to rest and recover." The expression if she could have turned her head was more than priceless as Cruz's eyes began to widen to big proportions as a penny dropped on the ground during the period of silence that followed her words, Cruz's mouth almost dropping to the floor while his mind tried to register what he had heard.

"Wait a minute, did you just say I'm…in Antiva right now? In Thedas?"

"Yes, you are in Thedas. This is one of the closest cities to Antiva, home of the Crows or so the world believes due to their reputation in our city…to be honest I am quite tired of the nobles jumping to conclusions about our homeland being nothing more than an assassin's guild." The woman spoke with an even tone, her words not betraying her emotions as Cruz saw a flutter of yellow silk in his face, his eyes catching a careful glimpse of the woman who was speaking to him and what he saw stunned him completely.

The woman had her hair untied allowing the black ebony strands to fall in a nearly neat flow to her shoulders at the side and back of her neck, the front fringes on either side of her forehead unevenly hanging like feelers of an insect. As he noticed her deep brown eyes and cool expression, his eyes narrowed in familiarity, the nagging feeling prompting him to move his head a little closer observing her without hiding any of his intention as he gripped his seat a bit weakly due to the burning in his forehead.

"You look very familiar…have I heard of you before from somewhere or seen you anywhere?"

"Ha ha, no I'm afraid not. I don't think my job as ambassador for the Antivan court really counts as fame towards the public eye as well as some other unfavorable parties." The woman smiled at him, the expression causing Cruz to frown slightly as he watched her carefully his mind sensing something being off in her own expression. After a split second he decided to make a decision to call her out on that particular detail, Cruz feeling a sense of need to address the issue that was bugging her, whatever it was.

"You look sad."

"I don't believe so, stressed is more like the word-" The woman attempted to deflect the cause, something which made Cruz more suspicious as he felt his mind dogging him to admit that something was really off with her expression. Perhaps it was his own headache or maybe it was his own shyness, but his spirit seemed to urge him to go on and speak about the troubles that she was hiding the man gripping the seat rests as he did so, shifting his weight slightly to the side with some discomfort. "I don't think so, you actually look rather sad. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Thank you for the thought, but no, I barely know you." The woman cut off his request still holding the polite and curt tone with him, Cruz nodding his head in understanding as he could tell the undercurrent of her tone rippling from some unknown emotion that he was well acquainted with…grief, anger perhaps at something or even maybe someone in particular? The two were close to interconnectivity and can lead to many roads, but Cruz knew better than to push into someone's personal boundary despite knowing that it was a help she desperately needed…if what she said was true, he was really either having a bad dream and hoped he would wake if it were so, or if the possibility exists-

No, it couldn't be. Yet the woman showed confusion and even stopped to think about something when he listed the continent and the country he came from down to the last detail of common knowledge. So either it could be a good dream, or he was sincerely really if his history of fanfiction was anything to come by…in the freaking world of Thedas itself, though the possibility of this theory existing was somewhat debatable right now.

"So may I know the name of the charming and beautiful lady who rescued this handsome young man from the clutches of Dalish archers and other dangers of the forest? That would be the most gracious thing to do when one rescues a handsome man from potential attention."

"B-Beautiful…I-I think you are just pulling my leg, Ser-"

"Cruz. My name is Cruz, a man at the crossing paths of life. Charmed to meet you miss, but now I have gave you my name, it is a given that you provide a similar return for this courtesy you cannot refuse from my dear lady." Cruz slyly replied, the words throwing the Antivan noble off balance as she already felt a bit of red coming to her face as she lost the resistance to his words, shaking off the red to his compliments from her cheeks. "You flatter me, but as you have given your name, I shall myself." Standing up to clear her throat, the woman folded the wet towel in her hands as she gave him a polite genuine smile to him all the while Cruz eyed her with curiosity at her identity.

"My name is Josephine Montilyet."

* * *

><p>With Leora<p>

To say that she was in deep shit was the biggest understatement of the year as she found herself on her knees the sound of clattering iron being the only sound of discomfort to the dwarf as she awoke, her groan attracting the attention of the three guards who immediately drew their swords aiming the blades at her kneeling form, each face knitted eyebrows in both shock and fear hidden behind the chain mail helmets and visors for one of them who held his hand on his grip. Leora couldn't really shake the nagging ringing that she experienced in her ears as she heard the cackle of air overwhelming her senses, just as her hand began to sting…to speak about the pain and the thoughts that ran through her mind was something she couldn't possibly describe.

"Gah! What the fuck-"

_Bang!_

The sound of the wooden dungeon door being flung open forcefully caught the Carta employee's attention as Leora looked up at the doorway where two new shadows, one armored like a soldier while the other was slinking further into the small corner of the darkness in the cell as if the owner belonged there. Looking closely Leora's roguish instincts could tell that the outline of the shadow was too slim and curvy, the telling signs of a female body…human as far as she could tell, no one could beat the elves at being the skinniest trees in the entire forest. That earned a wry chuckle which was not heard by anyone in the room save for herself at her private joke, the woman frowning again as she anticipated a realm of questions that would be aimed at uncovering her own Carta connections.

"The Conclave is dead." The sound of authority, Leora felt a pang of sadness in the pits of her own stomach as she tried to think of another excuse to allow her some leeway. "I wasn't-"

"You walked out of the Fade in the aftermath of the explosion that took the Conclave, among the ashes of clerics, guards and the leaders of the mage rebellion and Templars." The woman's undertone carried a silent fury which Leora could catch, the dwarf already feeling that something was coming, and that she would be receiving the full verbal assault of blame arriving soon.

Leora did wonder just how much suspicion human could carry in their own hearts, and she didn't have to wait that long before the heated breath of the woman in armor was present at the nape of her neck the presence making Leora shiver slightly but making so that it wasn't obvious, her accuser's tone was soft yet sharp like a sword cutting the air with her words. "So tell me right now, dwarf…tell me-no, give me one good reason right now that why I should not put your throat to my blade and spill your blood."

"Look, I didn't even know what was happening when the explosion occurred. Whatever lyrium addled state you've gotten yourself into before this whole interrogation thingy where you and shady over there play 'good guard-bad guard' is making you confused. I am not even sure of what is happening right now, I am just confused as you are!"

"Then if you cannot explain why you were here…," the woman in armor grabbing Leora's shackled hands the sudden jerk causing Leora to call out in shock a loud 'hey!' before she felt the sting of her nerves boiling again the sudden reaction causing the dwarf to hiss out in pain, the flutter of the shadow at her right with an outstretched glove towards her shoulder was interrupted by the armored companion, her head turning to give a glare at the shadowed woman as if telling her not to intervene. "She's the only survivor known to us, and she has this."

"What the fuck are you whispering about? And what do you mean by-" Leora wanted to continue had her eye not caught onto the shapely unearthly glow on her palm, the woman widening her eyes in shock as she stared plainly at the weird scar on her open palm like a small abyss cut into her skin without any sign of damage. "Ok, man-hands what in the Fade and Stone? How did it get on my hand?"

"That's what we intend to find out, dwarf." The woman demanded before the second figure spoke interrupting the silent glare between both parties, clearing her throat to give herself control over the room and requesting silence. "Cassandra, leave her be. We need her alive, and this pressuring of the prisoner is not going to help us get anywhere if you just end up beating her." The woman in armor, Cassandra, scoffed in reply to the woman's own taking over of the situation before she eventually gave into the request, but not before Cassandra threw the hand she held in her iron grip down onto the ground smashing the shackles hard.

"OW! FUCK YOU, Blighting Man-Hands!"

"Please, tell us what happened." The hooded woman came into view now, as if the darkness receded behind her naturally revealing a leather mail armor complete with a hood covering her head with a silver brooch on her shoulder for the head fabric. Sighing in relief that she wasn't going to be interrogated badly, Leora gave one last glare at the woman in full armor who was watching her intently a hand stroking the sheath of her sword as if she was anticipating her to break out of her bonds and attack them by some unknown god given directive.

"Thank you, at least someone here isn't being a complete jerk and bull to me."

"Firstly, what do you recall?" The woman asked as Leora immediately lost her victory smirk, the woman hanging her head as her hair covered any sort of reaction towards that as memories flashed in broken sequence through her mind.

"I-I can't exactly say what happened myself."

* * *

><p>With Cruz and Josephine, 9 months before<p>

Now it was time for Cruz to lose his own voice in the matter, his own mouth if it wasn't dropping low enough was beginning to sag deeper into the ground metaphorically as all the words he was ready to say next died in his throat. The introduction of the newly identified Josephine, otherwise known by the community of fans by the familiar nick-name of 'Scribbles' alongside the family name was something that he did not expect to even encounter, much less even expect to hear from the woman who looked strangely at his surprised expression with a measure of curiosity at his stare. It took all of Cruz's sense and regaining his mind before he could form a reply to her, keeping his eyes staring away from her inquisitive stare while he leaned back in his chair pursing his lips. The situation was becoming somewhat of a bad joke in taste, Cruz's mind was already beginning to wrap around the fact that as he focused his eyes on her face a wary stare being the reply to her introduction.

"Montilyet? That House Monetilyet?" Seeing the woman nod, the young man sank further in his chair.

"Then …I am away from home, it's probably gone now." He stated hopelessly, the expression he had was forlorn and lost. Frowning at his sad expression, Josephine found herself at a loss as she observed the man fall into a silent state, the ambassador mulled over the problem for a few seconds before she opened her mouth. "Well if you want, I could search the archives…"

"No, I don't think that would be necessary. But thank you, for the help." Cruz replied almost sorrowfully the change in tone souring the mood further, Cruz returning to stoic silence before he looked at Josephine who was fidgeting a bit at him, prompting him to change the subject. "So I was smashed by a book this morning when I was supposed to grab something important…"

"I rather not repeat that incident again, but it wasn't your fault I understand. You were groggy and too disorientated at the time, and I was only beginning to wake up before you…well, what matters right now is that you weren't hurt. I apologize for doing so in advance." Josephine bowed politely when she explained the situation to him, her tone apologetic towards her guest. When she had found the poor man soaking in the mercy of the elements the Antivan wasted no effort into ordering her guards to escort Cruz to the manor alongside her, the woman unable to leave such a person in this state. During the ride he kept mumbling and tossing around in his sleep, the ambassador spent the next few hours towards the manor reading over the various reports while occasionally hearing the mumbles of the man lying on the seat opposite her.

"N-No, it's not a problem at all! In fact I am glad you smacked me with that book!" Seeing Josephine giving him a raised brow at his statement, Cruz's heartfelt smile suddenly turned into a thin neutral line after seeing her reaction to that, the man putting a hand to his forehead as he caught Josephine taking a step back cautiously from him. "Not that way, I meant…um no I am not-gah! What I meant was, it is good that you defended yourself. I like a woman who has that kind of virtuous fury to protect what is sacred." Stating that confidently, Cruz immediately cut his words off in fear of screwing up his words further and giving himself more embarrassment, not noticing the stifled giggle that nearly burst into a snort from Josephine who was covering her hand to hide the smile threatening to break the moment of seriousness between the two. However, much to Cruz's relief the door was opened yet again as another woman entered the room interrupting whatever that Josephine would have said in response, the woman taking note of the vibrant atmosphere beneath the frilled collar which covered her mouth and cheeks the frill barely touching her nose while her dark hair was tied into a bun to make up for the high collar her eyes opening in small surprise making a sound like a chipmunk squeal.

"Oh, you are awake!" The woman said towards Cruz who was smiling brightly at her, the gesture of politeness making the overtly well-dressed woman blush beneath her collar while staring at the handsome face of the guest, the newcomer glancing over at Josephine the duo exchanging a series of looks which only served to confuse Cruz who felt nervous. It didn't take long before Josephine turned brushing her hair aside tucking it behind her ears as she gave a gesture towards the woman who was bowing her head in greeting, the young man immediately doing the same.

"This is my sister, we're staying here at the manor for a few weeks on a break before I go back to Orlais, the embassy insisted that I did that to spend my remaining days of absence-"

"Which she hasn't even cleared herself anyway if they left her to it," the sister Montilyet supplied much to the chagrin of Josephine who gave an annoyed glance to which the sister shrugged. "Thank you, sister. Anyways, I am going to stay in the manor for the time being…but if you say that you are unable to return to this London, as I said before you are welcome to stay and perhaps…come to Orlais with me."

"That is not an easy request to fulfil, Miss Montilyet."

"You have nowhere to go, and I have contacts and favors from nobles that can provide you shelter if I cannot…I would say staying is the only option that you have right now, Ser Cruz."

"…All valid and fair points, you are indeed a truly skilled negotiator Lady Montilyet." Cruz didn't hesitate in his acceptance of her offer, in fact it would be stupid not to. It was true, as of now despite his personal knowledge about the world from the books and the installments of the video game series most of the events leading up to this was covered, the world had already witnessed the Fifth Blight and from the year the growing prominence of the conflict should be in full swing if not just knocking on the doors of Kirkwall. He groaned, he had barely went into the game going past the prologue and into the introduction of Skyhold…every other information he would have was rendered useless to his disposal save for a tidbit. Cruz had long accepted that in such a hopeless situation the best way was to find someone who could take him to the Inquisition itself…if he never got himself killed until that time when Josephine would be called by the order to get involved.

He needed to get home quickly, and Josephine's connection as ambassador could lead him to the next best lead. However, would he even want to return back?

"So it is settled then. I will search and consult our archives for any mention of this Europe and you can stay here and travel to Orlais with me." Josephine stated firmly her sharp crisp tone leaving no more room for negotiations as she walked out of the room, leaving her sister and Cruz staring after her before sharing a glance with Cruz's more worried than the other woman who was more quiet and perceptively tracking her movements as if she's noticed something, turning back to address the sick man. "No worries about her that's how she works, she is quite the helper and generous towards those in need as well as our family's stubbornness streak she'll get over it soon…I know her well, family and all." Walking towards the door, the woman seemed to stop and glance over at Cruz who was now trapped in his personal bubble of thoughts about the arrangement her eyes glittering with interest.

"Although," raising her voice loud enough, the woman gazed fixatedly at Cruz who snapped out of his thoughts to stare upward at the woman with the dress, noticing her expression having a glint of seriousness and wonderment as she observed him with her roving eyes before she wandered out the door her voice calling out behind the closing door.

"She never really does this much for any other traveler. What did you say to her I wonder?"

End

* * *

><p>Author's notes: I am rather surprised to see more than a hundred views, so this chapter is next in the installment. I decided to give the Inquisitor a more spitfire personality to match Cassandra's own with her own brand of swears, and cusses.<p>

Pairing is still undecided, OC is single as of now and it may change…possibly, I think.

Anyways, comment freely if you wish, but do explain if this story gets a bit too convoluted or you want to send an opinion.

Cheers,

VI


	3. Secrets, The Path Begins

Author's notes: Hello guys, hope you all are doing well. To be honest I wasn't expecting many people to read the whole first chapter in less than three days. It is usually my policy to wait for 20 or more viewers before I usually decide if I should cancel or do my best to continue stories, you guys are awesome for it…this is only a recent addition to the archive of stories that I am still taking a break from.

As a note, Leora the inquisitor will take a break, instead the focus is on Cruz now and instead of doing the whole opening sequence I will be skipping to the Chantry where the organization is first formed. Cruz to be honest is one of the characters that I am most confused and left wondering what to do with him, he is brand new, he isn't snarky and I don't expect him to be sarcastic but rather a personality attributed to a pressured person. Years of pressure, and from personal testament and experience to it, does not make a happy man or perhaps creates one who eventually becomes worse off or better in success with a cost.

With that in mind, let's move on to continue the story of Cruz with a bit of a forward in time. It's only a month, don't worry I will be taking this period a bit slow to show more of Cruz and his characteristics…whether he is likable by you or not, reader, and purely up to your own sense of what is normal. And do not worry, the swearing dwarf will make an appearance soon, but like I said, the demands of character development insist on us writers.

Bring on the story!

Disclaimer: Dragon age is by Bioware, the tale spinners.

* * *

><p><em>Varric,<em>

_Reading this means that the letter reached you, though I am not so sure where you are now. I do not wish to question, but I need your assistance badly in a matter that is too delicate and requires your dwarven finesse._

_I have urgent business that I would like to discuss with both you and the Champion herself, in due part to her being well-versed in the arcane. I know as a storyteller one must never divulge the secrets behind the words, the meanings behind each letter being a story of its own, to keep our works and our roles hidden in a shroud of anonymous or minimal involvement…you'll understand that. However, I feel that right now in circumstances it is my own duty and by extension yours to do at least this one favor for me. Please._

_If this does not spur you on, if you decide this letter would not heed to your own requests, then read on…and then contact me._

_An unknown letter written as correspondence to Tethras, the rest of the letter cuts off into a string of numbers and letters. Dated 9:41 Dragon._

_Irving,_

_Hello there, I suppose. Allow me to formally introduce myself, I am an interested party in Antiva serving one of our ambassadors though I cannot reveal where our connections lie. I am personally happy to see that the Circle in Ferelden though long past destroyed in these circumstances are safe and away from most of the fighting, however it has taken many hands to locate you. Please reassure yourself that I mean no harm to you or your fellow companions who are traveling with you, I have written to you with nothing but to ask a simple request._

_I am aware that one Dagna of the former Orzammar caste was sent to your own Circle nearly a decade ago to study and chart the workings of runes and magic, sharing knowledge with the arcane men of science as you were and is currently in another Circle. If you could, I ask to see her…tell her she will be paid for her services, but not only that I will personally see to getting her an audience with your former apprentice…I'm sure you'll know which one I'm speaking of. Also, tell Gregoir that I am happy to see that he is still with the order in Val Royeux and I may be visiting very soon._

_(a few extra words is written on the bottom)_

_Gregoir my friend,_

_Remember that day when we first met one another? That day was the first time I ever saw you frown so deeply I swore that your brows would have lit on fire, the memory of those days of quiet were the ones I cherished the most. Mages and Templars both sitting in the same room, talking the same old talk…we certainly faced many trials but none as vexing as this petty conflict. _

_Gregoir, we both knew this was years in the coming. Our paths crossed and clashed on certain occasion, but while it has lasted it is been an honor to work with someone as understanding and ready to stand for his beliefs. For all it was worth, I am glad we became friends._

_I am uncertain of where Dagna was since she left us a few years back, if it pleases you to find and bring her to this…Antivan ambassador. He says he will be visiting your office in Val Royeux and so I ask you keep an ear to the ground for whoever it is. Maker guide and watch over us all, for all our sakes._

_Dated 9:41 Dragon. From the personal desk of Knight Commander Gregoir forwarded by a raven._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Hospitality of Antiva<p>

One month later, Montilyet household

"How is he, sister?"

"Not well since we spoke to him first in the manor, the healers have told me however that this is no work of anything demonic but a serious infection that has been plaguing him for some time. They have never seen it before and are looking to the apothecary for answers days ago, so far no progress except for delaying the process." Josephine had to hold in a deep breath as she exhaled, the ambassador pushing past the shoulder of her sister in concern as another coughing fit was heard from behind her sister, peeking her head into the tiny room while her sister followed suit her head sitting atop the Montilyet heir's head resting her chin on it though the playful gesture was ignored by the elder of the two who was staring ahead.

Sitting at the desk facing the window with his back turned to the pairs of eyes staring at his back coughing loudly while a hand continued to scribble madly onto the desk, the hand pausing while the owner was deep into contemplation sighing as he resumed writing murmuring things to himself in lost thought. That man was Cruz, the newest addition into the House of Montilyet saved from certain death barely a full month ago in the middle of nowhere, though his looks were very different from when he had first been seen by both of them especially since his condition was already according to the healers wrecking or at least destroying certain parts of his body. His hair had been cut short at his own behest, cutting the slightly long locks away in front of his face leaving a strand to fall lazily onto his bare forehead while the rest of his expertly trimmed hair was left untouched allowing some to sway wildly from the wind adding a strange charm to his already average looks. His dress however had changed into a metamorphosis, the former attire he wore was stashed away in a private box that Josephine herself bought for use of his personal use which Cruz did thank her profusely for as he was considering to buy some new clothing that didn't make his stand out though luckily for him she found a dark blue formal top combined with black pants taken from the wardrobe of one of her relatives which fitted his size much to her relief as she expected it to look baggy since it were her cousin's.

But what was the most important change was that of his face, the confused and terrified (even if he didn't show it completely) young man had experienced a turn-about in his expressions and mannerisms. From the first day when he came to eat with the two siblings while the remaining servants of the manor moved in to set up the table for their arrival, he had voluntarily as a guest opted to observe the kitchen staff while they worked occasionally helping the elderly servants who were doing manual labored tasks which he found and later asked Yvette, the name of Josephine's sister as he had learnt due to her commonplace presence in the household whereas her older sister was mostly missing for the period of time during the weeks that followed (mostly not her fault due to duty calling her for reports which took hours of consultation in the library), about how it was that so few servants served in such a mansion. Yvette was lucky to have not said anything about that to the guest, Josephine breathing a sigh of relief when she had discovered the incident though inwardly she was impressed that he would be so quick to figure out that something was amiss. Josephine did not want the man to encounter the personal crisis her family was placed in right now and also she felt, with a grudging admission privately, stubborn to fuss over such things when he was a guest in her home…that and the fact was this was her own business and even Yvette was excluded from the solution to their problems. Whether out of extreme guilt over the past, or just as a means of repayment for her wrongdoings then Josephine was not a woman easily swayed by the influence of others, if not just a tad influenced…the last time she had allowed herself to be swept away by the stories and tales of secrets and lies it had cost her dearly, to repeat a mistake like that again through those means was something Josephine promised to avoid.

In the meantime she was stacked with work, or managed to find more even at home. The debt collectors were showing up in more force than usual, it took a lot of effort for Josephine to sneak them into the house without her guest noticing anything out of the ordinary as well as employing Yvette to distract him with outings or the like. A result of her own mistakes she was doomed to face, their discussions were mostly about the same however with the usual payment up front to the group and settling their concerns about being able to pay…which wasn't a total loss in Josephine's opinion, the debt was nearing the mark of one-fifth of the debt being met. However the strain was damaging with many of the servants being sent away to do other work for employers and the land that was once well kept was experiencing a slow decline in health due to the loss of manual labor, but the strange looks that Cruz shot at her was unnerving and was making her anxious as well as aware that this façade would eventually be discovered. She had just hoped it will last until Orlais.

"No more bottles of fuck that I give…" The man's voice trailed off into silence once more, the siblings glancing at one another questionably at the supposed reason behind his weary tone as the sound of scribbling was replaced by another coughing fit, much more mute than the last one he had. Eventually Josephine cleared her throat walking into the room normally as if they weren't spying, her sister holding her chin from the small bump against Josephine's scalp letting out a small 'ouch' tinged with annoyance as Yvette followed behind like a hurt puppy.

"Everything alright, Ser Cruz you seem tired." The young man straightened his back as he spun around to face the two women the chair creaking as he draped his arm over the neck of the chair staring away from them, showing his clear tired eyes which had a bit of dark circles shaded around his eyes evident in the sunlight while his skin was a bit paler than usual before he rubbed the bridge of his nose and responded to Josephine wearily.

"I am, looking over these books and writing out what I know. I've been in bed for most of the time after all, so what better than to read?" Turning around, Cruz managed to collect a bunch of notes stacking them almost neatly by smacking the pile on the desk before he got up from the chair, his hand stretched out to show Josephine the stack of papers in hand almost as thick as a novel. Surprised the ambassador took the papers to read, her eyes tracing each line with increasing interest while Cruz leaned back against the table his arms folded while his head was bowed staring at his crossed feet. "These books were all the legislations of Orlais, I figured that if you used these the brief notes can give you some guidelines on what to use when consulting your archive of the stuff. Though I haven't covered everything that is necessary yet, I figured that with all those books in the library something could be done to make sure the library desk isn't suffering just to hold up the piles."

"This is…I already know Orlesians and their politics but there is no need to-"

"Don't need to get humble, this is only a suggestion and nothing more if you are so certain that you don't need to spend all day stuck in that drafty old place for your books." Cruz brushed aside her polite refusal with a sweep of his hand, his tired eyes conveying some seriousness making up for his weary and dry tone. Meanwhile Yvette was letting out a snicker from behind, a gesture that was unnoticed by her older sibling as she gave a knowing smirk at Cruz who replied with a subtle inclination towards her acknowledging the silent thanks going unnoticed by the Montilyet heir as she read them over again her mind attaching details to the statements before she raised her head tearing away from the notes to see Cruz closing his eyes as he let out a deep exhale of air.

"Thank you, Cruz."

"Hmm, no problem but the notes will be completed on certain conditions." Now that caused Josephine to sigh, her sideways glance toward her sister was met with a cheeky gaze before it was replaced by a faraway stare. Groaning, Josephine resisted the urge to rub her temple with a lot more applied force than needed to make the small headache go away while silently cursing her own luck to believe it was free.

"...very well, what are these conditions?"

"Why I am glad you asked," Cruz spoke excitedly while earning a semi-annoyed glare by the ambassador who was already starting to regret this idea of accepting the pile of paperwork while her sister was taking full advantage of the situation to giggle childishly again. Placing the stack of papers down onto the desk to make sure they weren't wasted, Josephine grudgingly accepted the sigh that was bordering on her voice as she replied with a slight edge in due part to the stress built up over the weeks of stressful negotiations and work as Cruz rubbed his palm together. "The first thing we are going to do, is to step outside and find somewhere out in the fields a place to eat quietly without any distractions from work or other activities that have been stressing on your head lately. I got the servants to prepare us a basket of food and most importantly water instead of the usual wine or whatever nonsense nobles drink." Smiling, Cruz lifted himself off the table edge as he stretched his hand out in front of her as if they've already struck an accord the ambassador curiously looked at the gesture spying a tilt of his head glancing down at the hand as if expecting her to get the message.

"I can't back out of this one, can I?" Seeing Cruz give a smile as he nodded, Josephine sighed once more before she reluctantly took his hand shaking it much to Cruz's and Yvette's secret joy, the latter squealing aloud once Josephine accepted the invitation her hands dragging her sister away from the man who stood watching the scene with complete amusement as Yvette began to unload a string of activities in her sister's face, giggles and 'oohs' were heard as Josephine felt her eyebrow twitching just a little at the list which seemed almost as endless as her sister running her mouth again.

"We are definitely going shopping, but first the picnic…"

* * *

><p>Two hours later, family garden<p>

"…so anyways, the noble didn't speak to anyone nor did he even throw any soiree for two full months!" Yvette brightly finished as Cruz had to fight back the urge to laugh at that, his own emotions feeling a bit of pity for the overplayed humiliation endured by said noble. The trio sat on a large table cloth in the vast garden which was still miraculously being kept tidy and cut by the small group of servants who were seen shuffling to various places in the background keeping a low profile that Cruz could hardly track their destination despite his attention on them.

"Wow." Was all he could say while Josephine was taking down some mental notes in her head regarding the incident, quietly remembering the details for another story to tell Leliana the next time they met at Val Royeaux for relaxation which was a few days from tomorrow when the convoy left for the capital of Orlais first thing at dawn in order to make it in time for the upcoming soiree thrown by an important noble that the Antivan government was calling her to make contact with there. Normally this would be pushed to another date if the nobility were the only ones involved, Antivans in a way similar to Orlais liked to drag out some schedules to give them breathing room to plan and plot especially when it came to the masked empire known for its trickery and shifty politics, the spheres of influences have killed many ignorant men and women in this power struggle. But the party was too important to be absent from, the murmurs from the nobility was that Celene the current empress on the throne herself would be the main guest of honor alongside her advisor in this soiree which was another opportunity to extend more deals of diplomacy and keeping in the loop of the great Game in the next battlefield.

Maybe since she had kept her promise, she would introduce Cruz to her friend.

"That is a rather good story you should keep it for parties and maybe embellish the part about the rabbit smashing into the cake with more dramatic hand waves and the puffing of the noble's cheeks when he saw that one of the servants was leashing it."

"Good idea, but what should I use to do it…I am not so much a writer but more of an artist." Yvette wondered to herself as Cruz hummed in thought his mind absently wandering around before he shrugged. "Now I wish I could meet that author Tethras, he would know what to say in a situation like this I bet, with his famous books and all of that."

"I heard Swords and Shields wasn't working out for him, he's stalled it for another year. I do hope his creative streak doesn't run dry. The critics were swarming over it like the Blight." Yvette said sadly, her hands clasped into a prayer while Cruz nodded in agreement. He had taken some time to explore the vast library which served solely as the official office of Josephine in her spare time, meaning how she usually spent her days in the mansion for the duration of the stay. In one of his trips he had stumbled upon a bookcase containing the newest books for reading pleasure, Cruz almost letting out a whine as he saw the dreaded items on hand due to his withdrawal from technology and luxuries he was used to in his world…the fact still had not sunken in yet during that time while he scouted the area. But he felt he should, and he was not disappointed when he pulled out the spine for the book 'Tale of the Champion' which detailed the adventures of the Champion in Kirkwall prompting him to let out a silent unmanly squeal of delight, his excitement hidden behind a mask of stern stoicism when he walked out of the room towards his guestroom to read…though the details were not what he remembered.

Firstly, the Champion for this world he was in was a she, unlike the male half showed and premiered in the trailers for the game at the time before release. In fact she was indeed a magic user who escaped to Kirkwall with her family, although the small descriptions were what brought his eyes to rise at the words he was reading and by the end of the prologue including the first chapter where Hawke went to earn her way into the fateful expedition Cruz needed a lot of time to let the information sink into the depths of his working brain a minor headache jumping at the opportunity to assault his health leaning back on the chair. It changed many things for him, his playthroughs were repeating in a sequence of flashes.

Bethany did not die, she was pushed aside by Carver who took a blow breaking one of his arms causing serious but otherwise non-threatening injuries, and the timely arrival of the annoying old woman Flemeth managed to prevent further damage after Hawke took down the beast. However as he read on, Carver had lost his arm completely and was confined to using just his one arm to swing a sword while his mother tended to him, but even then he used his injury as a way to improve and find a more approachable and friendly sword style…if only he had managed to live later to see it. Cruz had to stop himself as he read the part where Carver passed on, the infection of the wound killing him slowly as he did all he could to help his sisters get their money feeling grief take his emotions lowering the book to the table unable to continue on as he said a silent prayer to the poor man. In the game he was pictured as an insecure man driven to outshine his siblings in his own path to a name where he wouldn't be called the 'brother' or the 'other Hawke', his very presence caused many players he knew to disregard him and let him die in the prologue instead but seeing this new piece of history prompted him to bite his own tongue at his former judgment of the man, and it increased his respect for it.

"Yeah, I read his book on the Champion's exploits. It was an invigorating read."

"Indeed, I got to the part where she took down the Arishok in a duel!"

"While this is a good distraction and I enjoyed the time of relaxation, I really should get back to my work…" Josephine jumped at the chance to avoid any more activities rising from her seat on the cloth, however Yvette had immediately switched gears from conversing with the young man to tugging the golden sleeve of her sister while her expression gave a pout with brimming eyes close to tears the change scaring Cruz at the lightning speed she had abandoned her current course to jump on another, the pout however made Cruz cough awkwardly. "But sisterrrrrr…."

"Oh Maker, not those eyes again. I told you it doesn't work on me, Yvette. I do have important things to do than to sit around now, being an ambassador and all."

"Like what? Going back to the library to mope again?" Yvette rebutted the insistence of Josephine, the ebony-haired woman about to counter that with her own assertive reasons which she used to excuse herself from the picnic before Cruz interjected into the conversation deciding to end the puppy eyed stare as he caught Josephine's attention ignoring the whine of annoyance at being pushed aside.

"So Josephine, I hear you have good connections with certain people."

"Who told you that?"

"Uh…" Cruz looked towards Yvette, the only scapegoat in this one-sided deal as he shrugged with a clench of his teeth upwards into a small apology, the latter already ready to protest before the sigh of Josephine stopped the duo from breaking into an argument over who was lying rubbing the bridge of her nose once more as she tried to calm the throbbing about to occur. Since introducing Yvette to Cruz, Josephine herself was having second thoughts about what exactly that she was thinking when she figured that Yvette was going to be the best distraction for Cruz while she dealt with the constant harping of the eagles otherwise known as the debt collectors around the nest. And she had a right to be slightly concerned about the issue, if it was even one, since Yvette and Cruz had both decided to go on pranking sprees around the house in the span of a week in talking to one another…apparently the two had much in common in terms of playfulness and this has had the servants running amok like headless chickens trying to correct the various aftermaths of many pranks. Once even, Yvette had betrayed her by telling Cruz of her more…secret hobbies in the form of a doll collection that she would occasionally when others weren't looking in the privacy of her library use to fool around with, and that tidbit of information led Cruz to come up with an idea. She recalled the red she was seeing when she burst into the room of Cruz who was sitting talking amicably with Yvette, her own face steaming red at the cheeks hidden by her tanned skin as she held up the dolls embarrassed to even look at them again much so to the point that she kept said collection off limits to everyone including herself even when the damage was repaired. In fact she had made it a fact that no one including herself would even speak of it, the statement making Yvette pull out her 'pitiful look' card while Cruz even knelt in an overtly dramatic fashion with pleading eyes begging for an opportunity to do so which she politely (furiously) declined.

"*sigh*…and why is it that you need to ask about my connections?"

"Josephine, your plan is to take me to Val Royeaux, the capital by the way of backstabbers and the worst kind of all: fellow nobles. I am a common man in their eyes one level above elven servants trudging his feet around the Winter Palace if I am to come with you and this would be damaging wouldn't it? Besides, I doubt I can accompany you to these soirees and parties with my barbaric attitudes of a commoner pissing them off." Josephine now felt slightly suspicious at his deflection away from the main topic at hand, her arms folded as she felt Yvette tug a bit harder. "You aren't going to be alone, I have arranged for an old friend of mine to take care of you while I am doing business in the capital itself. I'm sure that you could find something else to do than simply be worried about my work." Josephine stated neutrally, Cruz on the other hand didn't respond too soon, his hand leaving his chin as he grabbed a glass of water and downed the drink in his parched throat rubbing the water trails that ran from his lips.

"Wait, an old friend?" Cruz spoke carefully, confusion lined in his tone as Josephine nodded in reply to his inquiry the ambassador giving a stern look towards Yvette who eventually huffed and released her grip folding her arms in a pout before the Montilyet heir replied. "Yes, she has some time to spare and was planning to come to Val Royeaux to have some relaxation before her next assignment, we will be traveling by sea for the next month or so to meet her just as she arrives at the city's gate."

"Uh-huh, and just who is this person that the fair maiden of Montilyet trusts so deeply to fling me in the hands of a stranger?" Cruz pushed further as soon as he heard the answer making his dissatisfaction with the vagueness known before Josephine held up her hands. "She is trustworthy and very reliable I would stake my own life on it. She knows the Game and the nobles here at the back of her hand so you will be safe even without the Orlesian chevaliers around the embassy to assist you from…shady characters."

"What is her name?"

"Her name is Leliana."

End

* * *

><p>Author's notes: That is the third chapter, the intention was to make the time skip a week but I figured to make it a month. Like I said from here on out Cruz is going to be set on the path to being a bit more useful and close to the reputation he will be molded into the present day.<p>

So when will the bard business come into play? You'll see soon enough, and it happens in the capital of treachery which is the next chapter of the Bard of Orlais.

P.S. Josephine does need a bit of winding down so I arranged to have Cruz and Yvette the two foils.

See you guys and have a good one,

VI


	4. Traveling, Silk Red

Author's notes: Hello guys, VI here with the newest chapter in the Sick Bard of Orlais.

So I am glad you have decided to stay and enjoy the work, this next chapter is more focused on the day they left for Orlais and a small skip with some moments in between before the arrival. Enjoy the chapter and once again have a good one, Christmas is coming and I am eagerly waiting for the carols.

God bless all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age, Dragon age owns two to three hours a day of my life.

* * *

><p><em>To be honest and frank, meeting Montilyet was the greatest luck that I could possibly have in my life…the woman had many diplomatic relations with various characters and handled the nobility to near-perfection in her duties, or so I have read. The true struggle began when I came to Val Royeaux, the city of the blasted Orlesian monarchy and her nobles continuing to fight in subterfuge under the masque of parties and such…I never did like those parties, the fancy dresses and the various other smiles carried more weight than a normal person can possibly imagine behind the porcelain expressions. <em>

_The ornate masks that the Orlesians wore were for good reason. Bards, the commonplace instruments of the nobles' will are the best at what they do: spying, gathering intelligence, and of course being able to entertain and move into the inner circles of every noble that it didn't surprise me one or two charmed their way into the bedrooms of those men and women to effectively control the battle of influence. So much drama, intrigue and conspiracy in one place makes me sick just thinking about it or even the cheese that they have…tastes of despair you know?_

_At any rate, the month that I have spent being in the company of the Montilyet family has shown me some insight as to what does occur in a noble house. Servants rush to tend to the various needs of the house which normally is a full-scale cleaning schedule every day, even when there isn't much to do for the servants since the household was pretty much kept to the highest standard due to the lack of occupants by the family themselves. I have asked but it seems that Yvette continues to stone wall my questions especially about the family, a bad method of protecting family secrets if you ask anyone else but I have kept silent after the fifth day of asking but I did throw glances to Josephine occasionally to read her expression about the matter however to no avail due part to her practice among the Orlesians nobles and their subtle smiles and gestures although I have picked up a bad vibe from this. _

_Then there is Josephine, the ambassador and diplomat to the Orlesian court herself and heir to the family's seat of power. The way she carried herself is like a person always on guard, someone who spends too many meetings with the same kind of backstabbing and cunning hosts would normally quit due to either their dismissal of the great Game or simply failing to catch on to Orlesian's weird traditions. Josephine was to me the living example of a proper diplomat, manners straight-laced tight as a screw in a wine bottle save for the rare moments where she unleashes a wave of adorableness, like the time that I caught her playing around with her doll collection a week after the 'contamination' period I so dubbed playfully to her at certain times just to get a one-up on the lighthearted exchanges we have. To see her like that…I won't spoil it for anyone nor reveal it, but seeing her there projects to me a sense of happiness and sadness at the same time towards her. _

_These feelings of mine could be the key to returning home, or breaking my resolve. Today to my friends who read this book and its contents, the feeling is heartbreaking._

_-excerpt from the personal diary of the 'Sick Bard of Orlais', dated 9:42_

_To Wade of Denerim,_

_My name is Sparrow and your fame as a master smith has reached me. I know your connection with the Warden-Commander and his business with you during those dark days in Ferelden so I decided to ask you for help._

_I have a schematic I think you would like to see, the resources will be sent to you once you reply to this schematic's plans within two weeks…and inquire your opinion of it personally. I am not willing to let just anyone have these plans, count yourself lucky…you are seeing a masterwork in action. The materials as I said will be sent to you, but I will like to keep hope that you will understand the significance of such a weapon…make sure that it rival Bianca._

_The Sparrow of Orlais_

_(A reply has been written hastily in another piece of paper. The schematic for the weapon is missing from the pages)_

_Sparrow,_

_A work like this would need the masterful metals lightweight for the inner workings if that is what you wish to craft. However I must ask for a bit more specifications on how this weapon would work before I can suggest the materials that I need in order to make this schematic possible._

_Sincerely, Wade_

_(Another reply to the correspondence)_

_Hello Wade,_

_Harness air to strike at those who do the common people wrong, to make their voices heard as the silent shadows strike. The schematic is for a lightweight object, however requires an intriguing mechanism to do its intended purpose…I recommend someone from the dwarf smith caste on the surface to check these plans. If this succeeds, I will open more business for you with more…suitable patrons than the sniveling nobles._

_I look forward to hearing more of your progress on the schematic._

_Sparrow of Orlais_

_My lord, these are a series of letters from the mysterious pen named 'Sparrow of Orlais' to one Master Wade in Denerim who is out of our reach during this time. This 'Sparrow' is well-known in the common people, earning a similar reputation to that of Red Jenny…this man must be stopped at all costs before he causes more issues and rouses the nobles at night. We cannot have the common populace ensure the reputation for this man to soar even amongst the nobles._

_Chevalier Goslin_

_(A short reply is scratched below the letter in brisk notes)_

_Get Seeker Pentaghast to seek out this rogue, if he is indeed in Val Royeaux we will find him. She is stationed in the city for the time being since the Kirkwall investigation, and is available to locate him. The negative reputation of this man which has already earned the scorn of several noble houses alongside our connections to the Chantry should provide enough incentive for her to do so if not reluctantly._

_Noble Phillipe of House Restarian, dated 9:40_

* * *

><p>At the port of Bastion<p>

The weather had gone sour for the day, rain pelted the cobblestone streets filling the spaces in between with the pools of water, the wet cold wind and chopping waves being the last sight of land for Antiva as Cruz stared distantly off into the waves which soon took over the familiar sign of civilization the man turning back to watch as the crew of the large ship shuffled around doing their own thing to keep the ship sailing along the wind which by luck was blowing in the general direction of Denerim's port which was to be the first stop on the journey towards Val Royeaux the journey altogether taking up close to three full weeks without incident and adding several more days to unload goods at Denerim before the final leg. Spinning on his heel, Cruz gave a sigh as he moved to see the coast which trudged slowly onward while the wind continued to blow the rain dying down as the ship began to inch away from the cloudy tempest sitting atop the city like a footstool to its thunder throne.

"Well, goodbye Antiva…finally I can be on the move to Orlais." Cruz muttered in relief, his voice kept to a low tone to ensure that the members of the crew did not hear what he said in case it would be taken as an insult to the Antivans, the young man pushing a hand through his hair as he breathed in allowing the sea breeze to replace the wind of the inland countryside he was used to for the past month spent in the household of Montilyet…to say he was bored beyond comparison to his former life was an understatement since his condition kept him confined to the inside of the home more often than he would personally like. Cruz politely moved several men aside with a push of his shoulders, the young man stopping at the door to the inner quarters of the large ship placing his hand over his head as he stamped his free hand onto the wooden wall, the ringing in his forehead returning to him.

"Damn it…" Opening the door, Cruz wandered down the hallway to his left where his quarters for the duration of the week and a half long travel to Denerim, the man almost stumbling over as the ship rocked against one of the more stubborn waves crashing onto the side of the hull his coughing fit seeming to increase in magnitude as he felt his stomach start to churn however he managed to fight down the feeling until he opened the door at the end of the hallway entering the cabin. The room was small but comfortable with a single bed lying on the left alongside a small desk which had been nailed into the wooden floor to prevent any furniture from moving wildly during a storm, something that Cruz was thankful for as he wouldn't like a sudden wake up call. The wooden boards had a well-designed carpet with a small pile of paper and an inkwell filled to the brim with the black swirling liquid, prepared for any written work that might occur should the occupant feel like it however he had seen Josephine's servants bring out small bottles for her personal work which didn't bother him in the slightest…such was the job of a diplomat and with Orlais in the picture things can get really hairy should you lower your guard.

"*cough* *cough*…"

The illness was slowed for the time being with the medicine that the healers could come up with just before he left for Orlais, their advice was not too severe as Cruz himself had anticipated contrary to that of his past doctors who seemed to make the news as grave as they could before handing him at least five types of medicinal drugs and pills…something that irked him to no end to the point that he disposed of the side options and simply took the pills that responded to the problem with the least damaging side effects…which only reduced his pain for a day's worth. Then again he never took the pills often as he did, the questionable medicine was enough to cause some form of worry for him and it didn't strike him as healthy. Unscrewing the cork from the small bottle, Cruz slowly and carefully downed the small dosage of the concoction sighing in relief as he felt his burning lungs turn cold the raw dry feeling in his throat beginning to die down, the young man standing up slowly to move over to the small chest sitting in the corner which carried his personal items that were found on him when he was rescued Cruz curiously opening the latches and lifted up the lid.

"Huh. What's this doing here?" Cruz wondered aloud, his hands trailing fingers over the surface of a small black case, the man lifting the item in question to set it down on the bed carefully unlocking the latches with some measure of caution before he opened it, the sight that greeted him caused him to lift a brow. "Is that…?" A small neatly petrified oak violin sat in the comfort of the snug cushion that made up the inside of the case to ensure no scratches could marr the perfect smooth skin of the instrument, the bow and shiner sitting just opposite in their place.

"What is my violin doing here?" Cruz thought in his mind as he plucked the instrument from its snug comforts, his free hand removing the bow while he placed the instrument under his chin the cold hard surface of the rest annoying his teeth as they clacked against each other, Cruz bringing the bow to heel onto the strings as he tapped his foot in deep thought. As his searching eyes roamed over the space of his room, the man suddenly stopped tilting his head upward as if looking to the sky for a quick second before he began to sing in a quiet whisper the sound of the groaning instrument playing in the silent sphere he himself made.

_Shadows fall_

_And hope has fled_

_Steel your heart_

_The dawn will come_

Pausing, the man shook his head at that as he lowered his bow contemplating another tune that wasn't so dark and morbid for his personal tastes. It didn't take long before inspiration once again struck him as he placed the bow onto the strings ready to try another more upbeat song in mind, the familiar humming of the violin at his fingertips as he practiced his chords before he began to open his mouth to sing.

_In Mullingar that night, I rested, limbs so weary  
>Started by daylight, next mornin' light and airy<br>Took a drop of the pure to keep me heart from sinking  
>That's the paddy's cure when there he's on for drinking<em>

_To see the lassies smile laughing all the while  
>At my curious style, 'twould set your heart a-bubblin'<br>Asked if was I hired, and wages I required  
>Till I was almost tired over the rocky road to Dublin'<em>

_One-two-three-fur-five. Hunt the hare and turn 'em down_

_The rocky road and all the ways to Dublin la di da fi la._

***knock***

"?" Cruz stopped playing as he heard the soft knocking on his door, lowering his violin as he moved towards the door stashing his bow under his arm before he opened the wooden door hearing the tiny creak of the wood groaning unhelpfully towards him, the sound of footsteps hurriedly leaving the area behind it prompting Cruz to open the door hastily the remaining way through sticking his head out into the hallway to his right seeing the distant figure running around the corner disappearing from view, the sight prompting his curiosity as he caught eye of the sandy white hair flittering in a bun behind the head of the mysterious guest flashed in a frozen image through his mind.

"Who was that?" Cruz thought inwardly as he silently stepped out of the doorframe noticing something that he missed when he threw open the door out of the corner of his right eye, the dimension traveler glancing at the wall beside where the tail of an arrow was found the stem trailing all the way to the woodwork. Now intrigued and feeling a sense of adventure rush into his mind Cruz walked out into the hallway closing the door behind him as he moved after the mysterious visitor.

* * *

><p>Deck<p>

"Well great, and why is it that all video game characters manage to find the exact location of the person without any guidelines? That is bullshit." Cruz muttered under his breath as he looked around on the ship's deck where few crew members were present now that the storm had already receded into Antiva never to return along with the wind blowing them along towards the direction they were heading into, scratching his head as he pulled up the hood that was attached to his clothes by a brooch to prevent the wind from giving him a headache which wouldn't be a good time for everyone. Josephine and Yvette had gone to rest and do whatever it is sisters did, the sounds behind the door when he passed by earlier were just an indicator of Yvette being a teaser to her otherwise tight-laced sibling, Cruz had never understood how Yvette couldn't be left alone by Josephine to run her own life and situations regarding the nobility.

"All right, where are you Sandy White?"

***swoosh* *thunk***

"What the-! Hey what's the big idea, shooting arrows at me?" Cruz nearly yelled as he looked around moving his eyes upward to see no sign of the shooter who had fired an arrow casually near his face narrowly scratching the fabric of the hood much to the shock of several nearby crewmen who immediately backed away from Cruz their faces full of fear. Observing the effect the incident had on the men, Cruz sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he began to explain the situation to the shaken crew holding up his hand. "Uh, I can kinda explain…"

"He's been marked! That must be the Crows, they is!"

"Oh no, the captain should be warned!" Another crewman chimed in as the bicker of the two men was cut off by a third man splitting off from his position, the man clamming for the door just as Cruz looked after the back of the panicking man who was unable to hold in his inhibitions of fear, the door jittering open with the crewman's frightful hands before Cruz walked towards the other door, opening the knob for the crewman and cleared his throat catching the man's attention who turned to look at him like a deer in the headlights as Cruz held the door helpfully.

"Oh for the love of-I am not going to argue your theories, just get in there to the captain." The man didn't hesitate to scramble inside, the moment which would have been funny in another similar situation was taken gravely by the others who all resumed their work but kept wary eyes on the man who folded his arms shaking his head at their paranoia. His attention regained, Cruz now focused on the next matter of attention that brought him out in the first place the man grabbing the shaft of the arrow before the thump of red filled his vision as he glanced at the item with narrowed eyes.

There was only one organization that he knew of who would carry this symbol, and who carried it.

"Red Jenny…"

* * *

><p>Timeskip, Waking Sea<p>

To be honest, Cruz felt frustrated in his search for the mysterious visitor, the sandy white hair flashing through his mind as well as the note that he had found when he went on the immediate search for any sign of her on the deck was any indication as to how much tolerance he could take as he recalled the nearly endless search until he found the red handkerchief stuck in the wall. He had to spend a few hours convincing the captain and his crew along with Josephine's help who had overheard about the whole issue that he wasn't a target of the Antivan Crows and instead was just being bothered by a stranger. Suffice to say the crew's caution if any existed to the nobles stationed on the ship and him it sure as hell did now, and people avoided him like the plague especially several of the nobles he had 'interacted' with-if you could count the hushed whispers and talking about how he would die an interaction. Josephine had been getting strange looks too, the rumors being a bit of a burden on her own stress though her duties as a diplomat mostly meant that Yvette stayed out on the boat, but even then the stories were enough to get her to visit Cruz more often than was needed while telling more of her stories which Cruz would then recommend some of his own, he just had to readjust the information so that the story was more relatable to her society and it pleased him when she laughed. They really needed some time off from the wild rumors giving them all splitting headaches, Denerim was at least more quiet with the rebuilding of the Blight and all…though much to his own disappointment he had not managed to see the Warden, the hero of Ferelden himself though Josephine had mentioned how one of her relatives managed to catch sight of him, though she did note her relative was too starstruck to move that she missed the opportunity when the elven mage waved in her direction, her slackjawed expression being the only indication of her feelings.

Cruz personally felt that he had missed out a lot. The Warden in Amaranthine, Alistair was too busy kinging it up with Anora who probably had changed her mind about the man…hopefully and Morrigan was going to be the next stop in his personal quest to find a way home. Cruz had to sigh in defeat as he pushed the thoughts away expelling them from his mind, pinning his hopes that it was worth the journey when he managed to push forward his next proposal to Josephine when she had the time to do so, but even then would he still want to go home?

That question was best left unanswered for now. He had to find Morrigan in the court, Leliana could help with that particular errand.

"Morbid a-holes they are, how I should die…well I am dying slowly thanks for asking. Well at least I have my cabin all to myself and probably shut myself in for the next few days until Orlais, this long two weeks have already gotten longer with that whole incident." He said to comfort himself as he walked towards the cabin in the corner avoiding as much social contact as he could on the way there, he already was beginning to have had enough of the useless chatter that spoke of rumors and tales that made up how he became marked by the non-existent Crows…though the stories were rather interesting to hear such as him being a handsome dashing young savior of two helpless women (Josephine and her sister) from the Crows due to a petty contract by a noble (the name changed hands constantly the whole two weeks he was there), or that he was using the woman (Josephine) as his personal toy. The tales were endless, though it did give nobles the time of their life to talk behind someone's own back in hushed tones.

The following weeks have been very interesting since that first day on deck. For the next week or two until Denerim he had noticed odd changes to his room, such as the breeches which he loathed to wear suddenly showed up on the ship's nest replacing the flag of Antiva for all to see, the sight nearly making Cruz burst into laughter especially when Josephine sputtered at the sight her mouth muttering how that particular pair had her brother's name on it. Yvette was the only one out of the trio who just lost it, her head thrown back as she laughed heartily at the sight jotting down the incident for a story to tell to the next party goers except for her brother.

There was even an incident in the captain's quarters where several of the noblewomen's dresses (including Yvette, Josephine was spared for some reason) were found while the captain was enjoying his rest from a long day of guiding them through a small encroaching storm towards Kirkwall in his bed. To see the captain snuggling them when the women burst into the room as the last place for their search ended rather badly for the poor man, the squeals and slapping noises leaving nothing to the imagination. The crew had a laugh out of it including Cruz who simply smirked upwards where he suspected the culprit was watching with attentive eyes, and he could have sworn he saw the same flash of snow white with sandy tipped locks fluttering up in the crow's nest.

Overall, the nobles were pissed and grumpy while Cruz and Yvette save for Josephine had a blast watching the pranks unfold even though the dress prank did make Yvette silent for the next few days shivering in fright whenever she saw the captain who would hang his head in shame.

***thump***

Cruz stopped, his fingers barely touching the doorknob before he narrowed his eyes swinging open the door quickly as he saw a sight of sandy white flittering towards his bed, a shrill laughter hitting his ear drums as Cruz closed the door quickly behind him while he stood frozen at the presence of the same stranger he had barely seen two weeks ago except in full view flopping on his small bed.

"…Ooooh, this bed's pretty soft and spongy like them pretty stuck up nobles' big beds and all, no drapes though that's a real shame. Or maybe I should just rearrange his stuff again? I can't decide."

She didn't notice him, either that or she was just ignoring the hell out of him, pacing back and forth lost in her thoughts as she picked up a pair of smalls spinning it in her hand playfully causing her to giggle as she threw his smalls aside the piece of clothing landing in his face as Cruz smeared the fabric away from his face with a swipe of his fingers. "Uh hello, miss?"

"Or maybe his smalls could be nailed to the door, put a sign…no, too much work."

"Uh…" Cruz trailed off as the woman held up her hand at his face. "Nope, not listening, so much to plan so no time for you, inner me…or did I sound like a man in my head all this time, huh that's news to me-don't tell me I am one of those kind? Is that why I like women? Oh crap."

"Excuse me-"

"Not right now, I said! I'm busy plotting and doing…things!"

"Hey Wildflower I'm talking to you!" Cruz lost his small streak of patience raising his voice to catch her attention, the woman stopping in her tracks as she slowly spun around her face frozen in time to that of a wide expression of surprise, her white locks spinning in a semi-circle to stare back at Cruz who felt his words die in his throat as he came face to face with the culprit of the two weeks of nobility hell staring at him shocked. Cruz took the distraction and shock as an advantage to take a closer look at the person in his room who gave a stare of her own the open window with a rope behind her being the reason for how she entered the lodging, the sun reflecting dark eyes on a face with freckles around her eyes the white hair showing a tinge of blonde though not as dominant while a bun was tied behind completed with a string of braided hair circulating around the bun like an ornament leaving two strands of hair to flop on each side of her forehead in different lengths. The woman had pointed ears, the tell-tale sign of an elf while a bow with a quiver of arrows sat comfortably behind her invoking the feeling that she had an affinity for the weapon itself, if anything her aura was fluctuating like an uncertain flame, or that was the feeling that Cruz felt right now. He didn't even catch the woman looking at him strangely before waving her hand in front of his face her freckles becoming a bit redder as her mouth curled into an unattractive frown.

"Hey, whatcha' lookin' at pisspot?"

"You're…one of Red Jenny's right?" Cruz said his mind tossing aside the 'pisspot' thrown at him as he held up the red handkerchief which he carried in his hand, the fabric rustling in the wind before the woman snatched it, taking a whiff of it much to Cruz's own confusion and slight disgust, the woman throwing back her head while poking out her tongue. "Eugh, smells of noble servant's wash and sea water…or is it just salt I can't tell," she trailed off again before she flung the fabric back into his hands, her hand on her hip.

"Yeah that's the one, I shot it at ya'. Dunno why, just did just because. You're very special. *sniff* could use a proper bath in the rain though."

"Special? What do you even mean by special?"

"You know, special. Like the nobleman who keeps goin on 'bout how having a rich tit daddy's got coin pissin' out his pants and having the longest cod in the ballroom. Or that stupid cat who got itself eating a bird just 'cause it's fun to do it then, while the other cats are ballsy 'bout it."

"Uh…could you repeat that? Slower than the usual 'fast elven speak'?" Cruz suggested as he waved his hands to emphasize her thoughts running all over the place, the woman simply tilted her head questionably to the side before she placed a finger on her chin tapping it once. "You don't get it, yea? All these stuck up rich hats' been teaching you yea, how to act, how to be proper and all that shite? Or are you as literate as the common man on the street?"

"Uh, I would say I am educated but I don't know how to catch on to your meaning."

"Huh, fancy that. Not the first tit to tell me that. No one knows how we people talk to each other, when we're in the rain cold and hungry and demand food…'stead we get to see them fat lard arses feed off us, laugh at us. No understanding." Pushing her back with the balls of her palms off the trunk which she had been leaning on, the woman from the Red Jennys landed softly with a thud brushing the side bang over her sharp ear while Cruz just tried to wrap his head around what she was even trying to convey to him as he folded his arms sighing in slight irritation clearly making his frown a bit more prominent while his eyebrows moved to a less stern look.

"Ok, you want to introduce ourselves to one another? Or do I have to resist the crazy speak until we get this on the way?"

"Right, right, politeness and those manners like the nobles' taught ya'll, yea?" Standing erect when she walked up to the man revealing her height to be half a head smaller than he was, the elf had a small smirk to a half growl on her face as she did a mocking bow that would have made the Orlesian nobles faint from insult. Cruz had to resist the urge to snort at the mental image of seeing Josephine's own face going red while Yvette's laugh resounded in his mind's eye, the gesture not going unnoticed by the elf who noted the action with a secretive smile. She knew there was something special about him.

"So those guys, the ones you callin' Red Jenny is me. One of us anyway, there are many others in other places…I am Sera, or this Red Jenny right here anyways, it's very complicated. What's your name, pisspot?"

"Cruz...you can call me Cruz."

"...Meh, pisspot sounded better."

End

* * *

><p>Sera's here, and I brought the crazy train along for the ride. Anyways, Sera will play some role in here and I am trying to get her to be as nonsensical in the future chapters but she will be a bit more silent in some parts.<p>

As you've noticed, Sera is different looking. I added more freckles to her and based her appearance off the tarot card save for the extremely high cheekbones and gave her white hair with a blonde touch…hopefully this introduction wasn't too bad, it is like a transitional thing I'm trying to do.

The next chapter is in Orlais, and we meet the next person to spur him onto the path. See you!

VI


	5. Plans to Return, Meeting Two Legends

Author's notes: I am glad that you guys are enjoying this new addition to my collection, I am releasing this new chapter which will as I stated previously take place in Orlais…this is nearly seven or so months before the events that lead up to the Conclave that would ultimately start off Dragon Age Inquisition, so in the meantime enjoy the ascent of Cruz in the entry to the masked empire and it's politics.

Disclaimer: Bioware owns this piece of art and video gaming, not me.

* * *

><p><em>There are no words to describe Orlais, it is truly the gem in the continent in terms of expensive looks and clothing. The people however are honestly bastards and bitches, or at least some and they were mostly from the nobility themselves being prideful about their heritage. To be honest I had to resist the urge to have my jaw go slack and hit the pretty tiled roads that led to the main hub of trade and commerce, the popular sight that many visitors go to see.<em>

_Sera was gone by then, she had disappeared just as she had snuck into the ship as a stowaway as soon as we touched ashore on Val Royeaux, stating that she had business for the Red Jenny Friends and would not be hanging around too long at least for a month or two. She had however asked him to keep the red handkerchief and directions to find her for the duration of the two months, when he asked her how he could find her she simply laughed off his own question._

"_I would find you myself, no need to go huntin'." _

_However mad and crazy the victims of her pranks or revenge schemes portray her to be, she was one of the most grounded person I could meet excluding her way of speech. If not for her, well…I would never have survived Val Royeaux's politics. Though it wasn't the only problem that I was contending with at the time, I was in poorer health than I was back then._

_My mental state at the time…was troubling to say the least amongst all the problems I faced down in Val Royeaux, crafted into a success by means disagreeable with me by my country and my parents themselves robbed me of certain pleasures and even in a universe that was drastically different and opposed to the world I knew to my surprise and disgust did I find myself wanting to go back home. The choice then, my feelings then, were very conflicted and easy to distinguish._

_Do I forget the life I led, to start anew and shred my identity fully throwing myself into this world which I barely understood? Or instead of it, should I have picked the other path back home, using my relationships as a tool to get me back to my home, to the pressures, to the crafting and manipulations that have guided my life by standards of country and family?_

_It took me months to think and wonder what would be, and when the Conclave finally collapsed on that dark day in Haven did I understand what my choice would be._

_Excerpt from the diary of the 'Sick Bard of Orlais' on his time spent in Val Royeaux and personal feelings._

_Cassandra,_

_Seeker tall and proud_

_Justice, mercy, and honor_

_Fables are your tale_

_Sparrow high and free_

_I watch night take you away_

_In grief, Anthony_

_-a letter to the Seeker from the Sparrow, during the investigation of the vigilante found in Cassandra's personal desk, two months before the Conclave incident_

* * *

><p>The port of Val Royeaux<p>

"Oh thank goodness we're finally here!" Cruz groaned in anticipation as he finally sat down on the crate that was part of the cargo being unloaded into the last destination for the passengers on the ship, the crew members all sighing each for their own reasons as the boat began to slowly inch its way closer to the small stone harbor the small waves lapping against the hull of the vessel, Yvette letting out a similar sigh of relief equal to Cruz's own as she threw her hands out to her sides feeling the breeze of wind hit her nostrils and face which wasn't covered by the high collared frill dish as Cruz smiled at the sight of the tall white buildings towering in the distance and near the docks with different colored tassels connecting to the main center of a small structure behind a row of houses and shops, the image striking something familiar with him as he pointed toward it.

"Hey, Yvette is that the Summer Bazaar over there?"

"Oh yes, it is one of the many market districts in the city but mostly it is the greeting point for all visitors to Val Royeaux…and where she is meeting her friend too when we finally dock and get out of this vessel of absolute boredom." Yvette muttered, her head shaking a little as she recounted the two full weeks of nobility pranking and chaos on deck which had worn out the entirety of the passengers save for a few mostly being the crewmen and their captain on some occasions. Cruz suppressed a smirk, he had participated in some of them since he met the stowaway Red Jenny agent known as Sera after all, and the boredom of waiting in a vessel for land was one of the most arduous tortures he had to face.

"Yes, it has been a hell of a journey." Cruz spoke mildly of the situation then, his mind already in gear as he recalled the meeting he had with Sera in his private cabin, one of the future recruits for the organization known as the Inquisition. From what he had gathered through his search in his world on the universe of Thedas, the organization had been a small plan in the making for a few years at the start of the Mage-Templar conflict already planned out neatly in different stages, the promotion of Dorothea during that troubled period in which she took up the mantle as well as her assignment of the Right and Left Hand in such short notice garnered his attention as the candidates were chosen with specific reasons of their own. Cruz had to fight the urge to smirk, his head already playing out various greetings to use when he would come face to face with the companion of the Warden himself ten years ago, the former bard and future spymaster of the Inquisition: Leliana. In the game she was listed by many as one of the cutest and adorable in personality, the naivety of her youth (even though she was in her 20's by this time) was said to be an addition to her charm as well as her morality…but that was ten years ago during the darkness of the Blight.

Cruz bit his tongue, the young man unsure of how to proceed with the next stage of his personal plan to find an escape route out of this world, wondering if Morrigan with her intensive study of the elven artifacts be even able to teleport him out back into his old life…she did have Flemeth's grimoire or at least that was what he did when he was romancing his Warden with her due to his adventurous nature to explore the romances fully for what they are, save Zevran for some unknown reason which he highly doubted was due to being an elf. Or more of an assassin who tried to kill him in the game but failed, and also debauchery sharpened to a fine tune which grated the man's nerves more than once with his extreme dip of sarcasm. In any of the cases, Cruz knew he had to act soon if he truly wished to go home, and Val Royeaux was going to be the next playground by which he had to tread carefully around if he did not want to end up being seduced and killed by a bard for some hateful noble. He had anticipated this, the very mention of Orlais meant a different face and expression for everything he did and the traditional constraints would be terrifyingly new to him…his circumstances were less than ideal for him to simply visit Orlais for a friendly visit or so the Orlesians usually do for hospitality.

One thing at a time, he supposed. Going home could wait, even if he did find it. As far as Cruz knew, he had a gut feeling that he wouldn't have awoken in this world without some sort of tie to the upcoming events that would once again shape the continent, in fact his experience with fanfiction and a bit of unusual common sense told him as much. It was no incident that he had landed here, though for what purpose and whether he could even get a ticket back home dominated his own personal plans in which case either scenario were to surface. Cruz just hoped that he would not be disappointed in his efforts.

"Hey Yvette, I was wondering if you knew any florists that sold Andraste's Grace. I wanted to give it as a surprise to Josephine's lady friend." Cruz asked as if he were mentioning it in passing, the younger Montilyet humming as she folded her arms deep in thought drawing on her knowledge of the area before she snapped her fingers the action shattering his thoughts. "Ah yes, the Summer Bazaar which we will be stopping by to greet Leliana has been famous for finding rare flowers to sell on stock. Why do you ask?" Yvette asked curiously, the man forming a small smile which hid his own intentions as he met her gaze shrugging her curiosity off as if it was dust before he continued to look out at the buildings and the crowds gathering in groups at the market square.

"Nothing that important, was wondering about something aloud that's all."

Switch of perspective, Gates of Val Royeaux

"We're finally here." Cassandra Pentaghast drawled as the highway leading into the main city market began to close in on their approach, the small lines of chevaliers standing at complete attention in greeting to the Right Hand with salutes and fluttering Chantry banners on either side, the former Seeker releasing the hold on her horse's reins as she took in the familiar sight of luxury that towered above her head, her expression giving way to a small measure of disgust and that she wasn't too happy to come back to the capital of the Chantry's sphere of influence anytime soon. The neighs of her horse were the only sounds heard as the Seeker carried on in silence before another voice joined in on the pause breaking the quaint silence that overcame her, a neigh to her right being heard beside her.

"It's good to be in Val Royeaux again, though I can see you are still not that excited Cassandra."

"*sigh* I prefer the outside where there are more opportunities to spread the Chantry's influence and show it's care for the masses, not be tied down to nobles squabbling over who gets what slice of the cake. If anything, Orlais is anything but progressive by collective agreement even in the Chantry's own ranks...it makes one wonder how Justinia manages it all." Cassandra admitted, keeping her voice low enough for her companion to hear as they neared the gate the Seeker removing herself from the saddle to hop down onto the ground letting the nearby stable boys approach the mounts Leliana following suit as the two young men bowed their heads in respect to the martial arms of the Divine as they walked past, both of them acknowledging their greeting before continuing their journey on foot.

"Josephine Montilyet is meeting me at Val Royeaux."

"I see, what of it then?" Cassandra asked her own personality immediately prompted her to search for an insinuation as Leliana tilted her head, her soft eyes blinking underneath her hood. "Well I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to meet her and her sister at the Summer Bazaar."

"I am not interested-", Cassandra moved to protest against the idea of even joining the former bard to meet her own circle of friends before Leliana butted in, her hood covering the twinkle in her eyes as she inclined her head downward in a small bow when she spoke. "Justinia can wait, besides it is good that you become a bit more social with new faces than the usual bore of Chantry clerks and power-hungry clerics. Besides we don't get the opportunity to really take a rest with the Divine's enemies breathing down our necks too often, and get away from seeing Chancellor Roderick." Hearing the name of the chancellor brought a disgusted grunt from Cassandra, the armored woman turning her head aside before she turned back again the spymaster smiling a little at seeing the stern face of her companion from the corner of her eye.

"…Very well. Introduce me to your friends, if that earns me a bit of time away from the headache." Cassandra unknowingly joked as she massaged her temple as if to enforce her opinion of the bickering clergymen and women, the Seeker's actions earning a chuckle from Leliana before they turned a corner on the left splitting off into the main hub of the Bazaar leaving their escort behind.

* * *

><p>With Cruz, Josephine, Yvette<p>

"Wow." Was all Cruz could reply as he blatantly stared at the vast sight before him, his knowledge of the Summer Bazaar in game beginning to die away as he tried to wrap his head around what he was seeing, Yvette smirking at his fascinated stare as she playfully reached under his chin and closed his mouth for him Cruz not even realizing the action while he leaned back unable to take it all in, speaking over the loud chatter that was below them as visitors passed by the trio while keeping his eyes on the bazaar. "I have no words to describe the feeling that I am experiencing looking at the sight of this right now, you have to warn me the next time about it so I don't look so stunned."

"But it's so much fun, additionally your face was priceless." Yvette slyly replied as she giggled in joy, the duo earning a smile from Josephine as she scouted the scene again her eyes roaming over every corner. They were on one of the levels in the market district otherwise known as the Orlesian Summer Bazaar which was one of the biggest market and famous entrances into the city, many being the understatement of the year as they were on one of the five storied levels which consisted of the heart of the market the small tower with its various plagues consisting of commemorations to famous Orlesians on brass lions standing right in the middle of the throng that were walking and shopping as they went while outside ambassadors admired the various statues and white-washed walls, the amount of expensive silks and frills being a bit too much for Cruz to handle as he got a bit of a headache just seeing the sea of silk and masks that was the highlight of Orlais' dress code. Tassels of red were spread across the market from the commemoration tower spreading to cover portions of the market in a protective shade, though Cruz could jokingly see why they would require such a large spread of fabric doing so…Orlesian fashion was the stereotypical French of the biased world view in his world, pretty much anything that he could think of like weird arrogant 'oh-haw-haws' to the very obsession with fashion over brutal politics had originated somewhat over the years. Britain clearly had too much fun when they were beating the well-dressed rivals during their long history.

"Yea, laugh it up Yvette I'll get my own retort later. So about the flowers…"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot doing so! I'll get Josephine here so she can join us, anything that would beat us staying around here." The energized ball of adorableness moved over to her older sibling tugging on her sleeve madly like a child who would grab his mother's attention causing Josephine to twitch her brow once more while Yvette kept letting out a childish 'sister' once in a while. Leaving Yvette to work her magic on the slightly sterner Montilyet pair, Cruz turned towards one of the other visitors to the market nudging the masked man with his elbow as he put on his best poker face and polite smile.

"Excuse me ser, I was hoping to find Andraste's Grace for a lady friend. Would you happen to know of a florist who you recommend?"

"Oh? Someone you wish to impress? Well, if you are aiming to get those, I can point you to Leandra by the fountain, she's in the hanging gardens located just over there, walk down the stairs and make your way there. I got some of her flowers for a marriage proposal, my wife absolutely adored them." The masked man pointed the finger to Cruz' left, the dimension traveler eyeing the direction before turning to thank the man as he made his way over to Josephine who had conceded to hearing Yvette's request the diplomat walking up to Cruz with a weary expression. "Well looks like someone is rather tired." Cruz stated the obvious, his smirk threatening to break his face from it while Josephine shrugged off his look with a wave her hand going to her temple a feeling of fire under the skin of her forehead. "I am fine for the moment the workload has been ridiculous lately I cannot afford to keep up with the usual requests."

"Hmm, you should join us for the flower picking. Perhaps Andraste's Grace or some other nice flowers for both of your esteemed guests." Cruz suggested as he gestured to the direction where he had seen the man point, Josephine shaking her head in polite refusal as she looked back at the center of the bazaar. "I am sorry, but I promised Leliana that I would be here and I can't let Yvette go off on her own or even wait here for her, even though I know Leliana is sharp enough to spy us from a distance and knows my sister." Cruz had to shrug off his personal disappointment as he smiled in return nodding in understanding before he resumed his query.

"So do you know of a florist called Leandra by the hanging gardens?"

"Leandra, oh yes…her flower selection is one of the most diverse ranges this side of Orlais. Once for a party I attended, I heard that she sells flowers that represent a breakup for a woman, and that receivers and senders usually silently hand the flowers over and leave. It's like a ritual of sorts, though it isn't the strangest thing I have heard." Josephine recounted as Cruz accepted the answer removing his hands from the surface of the marble support slapping his hands against each other as he gestured at Yvette who was busy standing around doing nothing watching the pair with a wave.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took her along for the ride and off your hands?"

"Not at all, I can meet you there when I am done waiting for Leliana. Here, a map of the area since I have already memorized almost every street in the city so you do not get lost along with the various shops. Have Yvette behave while she is out there shopping."

"Is it going to be that bad?" Cruz spoke lightheartedly, his eyes roaming over to see Yvette put her hands behind her back and balance herself momentarily on her heels before she eyed the crowd below, the exercise waking her senses much to the light amusement of Cruz while Josephine lowered her head shaking it as she went back to the marble rail, Cruz turning to leave the diplomat patting Yvette on her shoulder to indicate they were going first. Josephine looked back at the two just as they disappeared into the crowd before she silently prayed for Cruz's own health, if one could see her then they would have noticed a sly smile on her face.

"You have no idea."

* * *

><p>Later, Hanging Gardens<p>

"Oh my Maker this looks so good!" Cruz had to plug his ears with his fingers, the squeal from the shop had several heads turning as the shopkeeper resisted the urge to laugh at her customer's energetic upbeat attitude behind her mask, Yvette was busy admiring a pair of diamond crusted shoes with renewed interest her eyes turning to Cruz as she held up the pair in his face, the man turning his head sideways to avoid the footwear smashing into his face. "What do you think of these?! Aren't they just adorable the way they shine and make your eyes go blind in their beauty?!"

"I'm going blind and I don't think it is the shoes…" Cruz muttered before he noticed her pout, the gesture making him cringe in quiet agony as he quickly replied avoiding eye contact. "I mean, it is good but does it fit you? And when are we going to get the flowers, I am also in need of some poetry books too you know." Cruz asked as Yvette placed the shoes neatly in their original position, the woman giving a sigh of contentment before she moved over to another set of shoes not looking back as she replied to Cruz's own request. "Come on, Cruz you were the one who decided to let me browse the stores for a bit, so I am doing just that. Besides aren't shoes a better choice if you're going to gift them to Josephine?"

"Well that would be-wait, what?" Cruz nodded before he suddenly processed Yvette's words, the man cutting off his thoughts as he sputtered the last part out, Yvette not even glancing up to check his expression as she smirked to herself. "You heard me, ser. I've noticed you talking to Josie just now when you were going to take me with you out shopping and inviting her over too, I am not that oblivious to everything around me unlike what my personality shows you know. So…tell me about it." Yvette slyly spoke as she heard Cruz clearing his throat nervously before he looked elsewhere, the younger Montilyet grabbing a pair of azure silk shoes her fingers tracing the fabric while Cruz pulled the brooch that held his hood and cloak.

"Tell you about what? Just because I invited a woman to shop with me doesn't mean that I love her."

"True, then why were you so upset about it before?"

"Uh…well…" Cruz tugged at his brooch. "This is quite embarrassing for me you know, but um…I was hoping that she could have taken some time with you and me more. I mean, you've seen her all day and night working at that table for hours on end and the endless paperwork, it is like her work demands more than her own personal enjoyment can satisfy which is little and…", Cruz trailed off into the distance as a growing silence engulfed the pair in the store, the shopkeeper had long moved on to attend to other customers leaving the two in a private bubble of space. Lowering his head, Cruz had to admit that during the full month that he managed to get to know Josephine and Yvette he formed a bond with the two that most men and women in this age would see as…discomforting if not precious to him. Cruz was lucky that her parents were elsewhere at the time, he wouldn't expect a more warm filled welcome than he already would have with the sisters who had tended to him when he was unable to handle some things himself, stepping in to spend time when they could to help him feel more at home when he was just trying to sort things out for himself. His answer gave Yvette pause as she stopped what she was doing, the woman barely looking over her shoulder at Cruz while she hid a genuine smile from him sighing at his reasons.

"You know, you are just so modest and caring sometimes that I wonder whether the world would have anymore souls like yours." Yvette muttered as her smile dropped, the rare frown coming to the fore of her features as she picked another pair of shoes which were more of a light sky blue color stashing the azure pair onto the shelf before she turned to address Cruz, the man noting her change in attitude as Yvette gestured to the pair with her eyes. "Could you help me out with this, I want to make sure it suits me for the next party Josephine has to attend in a few days, the nobles are rather picky when it comes to fashion sense." Cruz obliged, his hands artfully slipping her current wear out of her feet like it was nothing as his left hand held onto Yvette's leg, the woman almost feeling red when she noticed how pale and smooth his skin was under the shade of the building. Cruz didn't notice, doing his task mechanically as his mind focused on elsewhere like the future of his own fate, the plan repeating in his ears like a constant whisper reminding him that what he was doing was just for a means to an end.

The plan was simple, he had to get close to Josephine in order to gain access to the Orlesian court, and it was fortuitous that he was there while she was still ambassador to Orlais which meant that Morrigan would have long established her relationship in the court judging by the years that have passed since the occurrence of the first game. If he could somehow convince Josephine that she needed someone to handle certain aspects of the embassy work, if he could find a way to gain access to connections himself that she didn't have, he would be a step closer to talking with Morrigan and by extension, the eluvian. Sera the Jenny had been another lucky person to show, her focus on the now and being simple instead of a longtime stratagem and expecting complications made her easier to manipulate and molded to give the connections that he desired…after all, this was Orlais, and the common people wanted a voice. However, Cruz had to admit that he felt different about it the more time he spent in here interacting…talking with the siblings made him forget the troubles that he left at home the moment he arrived here, and those particular feelings luring him to stay was one by which he had to contend fervently against for the past month was growing stronger, like an enticing offer dangling on a stick out of his reach. Sooner or later, he had to make a choice. He hoped that his mind will not be clouded when that time comes.

He must go home. Or end his life to escape this.

* * *

><p>With Josephine<p>

"It's good to see you are well, Leliana." The ambassador greeted her friend with a bow of her head as the former bard came into view from behind sneaking through the crowd like the shadow that she was, Josephine was barely able to make out her slipping through the throng until she spotted the familiar dark hood and orange bangs sticking out visibly when she noticed the figure look up at her leaning over the rails waving. Leliana didn't hesitate to move closer and envelop the woman in a warm hug, Josephine returning the gesture before Leliana broke away folding her hands behind her back her smile flickering to a narrow horizontal line as she replied, the warmth in her voice more suppressed than it already was.

"And to you as well, Josie I see that the stay in your family manor has given you some form of relaxation."

"Is that so?" Josephine said as she raised her brow, feeling nothing that has changed. Leliana wanted to reply to that before another voice found her way through the crowd with the sea of color splitting apart in the face of a well-armed woman marching in cutting a straight line through them as mutters and hushed whispers filled part of the air which went unnoticed over the general chatter below. Josephine gave a glance behind before she gave an inclined head of politeness to the newly arrived Cassandra whose aura overshadowed her friend with one of extreme authority, the crowd already forming a small circle around the two as Cassandra greeted the Antivan ambassador with a curt nod. "Ambassador Josephine, it's good to finally meet you. Leliana has told me of you before, I am Cassandra Pentaghast…"

"Ah the hero of Orlais herself, yes I have heard the various stories." The mention of stories caused the warrior to flinch slightly as her eyebrows twitched a little, her tone becoming more even. "Yes…the stories are very exaggerating as are all Orlesian nobles at parties," Cassandra tugged her collar with her gauntlet while making a disgusted frown Josephine almost feeling sorry for the warrior in that regard of fame before she looked at Leliana who was already continuing where she had been interrupted.

"As I was saying, you look healthier than usual. You seemed to have a bit of a lighter aura around you than the burdened feeling you always carry on your face, but…it's better that we talk elsewhere. I think our presence is attracting quite the audience," Leliana gestured to the exit as Cassandra noticed the growing circle of people murmuring around them some blatantly pointing at the Pentaghast, the warrior already trying to avoid their gaze as she gave a hurried look. Josephine didn't need any further warning to follow the two Hands of the Divine past the crowd, the starstruck men and women letting them pass as the trio entered the stairway down to the ground floor, Josephine just recalling something as she announced it to her friend.

"Oh, before we do that, my sister and a guest are at the market area at the hanging gardens checking out something. I would like you to meet them."

With Yvette and Cruz

"Okay, let's go look at the dresses next!"

"…Someone save me now." Cruz muttered with a twitch of his eyebrow as he watched the endless ball of energy curled into human form skipping a bit unseen under her ball dress before she eyed Cruz with her bright eyes, her slightly wild hair shifting in front of her face. Cruz had to resist sighing out loud, his manners with women starting up a conflict with his inner demands which was pushed aside due to the large bags weighing down on his arms, the man looking at his charge with a pitied expression on his face. "My fair beautiful lady, have mercy on my arms I'm afraid I can't go on with this amount of baggage on my wrists and my elbows!"

"You're sweet, but I have quite a bit more to make sure I am at least presentable for the following social events. You know, Orlesians are very picky on what they buy."

"You bought ten sets of corsets and three pairs of shoes, I only needed Andraste's Grace and books, far lesser than yours by the way," Cruz deadpanned as he struggled to move the bags, already starting to regret his choice earlier and recalling the small innocent smile by Josephine as he left, the man already promising a prank for her when he got out of this alive. The thought of it was already sending his gears churning for ideas, maybe even use her sister again for a one-up chance of success, they already did that time with the doll collection and the result was both hilarious and enlightening on why Josephine never frowns that deeply. Stumbling, the man held his sweaty palm over the book he had bought as he balanced his feet on the stone floor catching the attention of many of the Orlesian inhabitants who were looking on in both concern and for some utter amusement at seeing the poor man's suffering. Even a Chantry priest had stopped and began to pray for the safety of the poor man who was 'caught in the trappings of a woman's shopping', his head bowed without kneeling to cause a scene to himself though the gesture while laughable was not at the time to the overburdened man trudging his legs along which were aching from the running to catch up with her…who knew women could run in a dress?

"May an angel help me now." Cruz prayed silently to himself for strength to carry on, but it seemed that his salvation would come sooner to him. Cruz heard a chuckle from his right as he lifted his head to twist his neck to the origin of the sound as he groaned letting his knees drop to the ground slowly in a dramatic fashion as he breathed out in relief.

"Oh you are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean, ser." Josephine slyly answered, the words earning another groan from the man as Leliana trailed behind with Cassandra who was already feeling more uncomfortable with more fingers pointing in her general direction, the former of the two holding a secretive smile at the two. Josephine reached down at the pile of shopping bags that he held opening the wrappings as she looked at Cruz who was trying not to faint from the rushed hour or so, Yvette already coming to his side folding her arms while eyeing the man with glee.

"For a man, you really can't keep up with me."

"*sigh*, Yvette remind me to warn your distant future fiancée of just how tiring you can be in shopping." Cruz answered as he already felt his eyes about to close, the man shaking his head lightly as Yvette's giggling was heard in his ears prompting him to imagine himself falling on the floor head first just to hide away from the embarrassment of being tired out by a woman, and it wasn't even in the bedroom.

"I take it this is your guest, he's an interesting fellow." Leliana took the chance to make herself known, the hooded woman pulling up beside Josephine who was shaking her head at the two her presence catching the attention of Cruz who turned up to look at the former bard with an incredulous look, his eyes blinking in rapid succession as he took in the sight of the Fifth Blight veteran standing in front of him in person, the sight being enough to make his words die in his throat.

"Y-You're…Leliana?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Josephine spoke of you in her letters to me during the month it's finally good to meet you in person." Leliana introduced herself with a bow, Cassandra eyeing the man on his knees with a neutral expression as Cruz stared at Leliana before he caught sight of the Seeker who was hanging behind the group, his eyes which were already going wide began to increase in diameter as he pointed a finger at the Pentaghast his voice breaking.

"A-Are you then…?"

"Cassandra Pentaghast, otherwise known as the other Hand of the Divine and hero of Orlais." Leliana introduced for the other woman, the warrior giving a curt nod. Cruz in the meantime felt his head go absolutely blank as he looked at Josephine who was at his side busy counting the cost of the items that her sister just bought. "Josephine?"

"Yes, Ser Cruz?" Josephine answered his summons as she caught his face in a starstruck expression.

"Catch me."

_Thump._

End

* * *

><p>Author's notes: There are many shades to a character, there are moments when we as a person wish to escape on adventure but are otherwise held back by our own influence or so. Standards and social pressures twist and turn, strangling and releasing for the next squeeze.<p>

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's one of the few chapters in which I have actually wrote over 5000 words so that's a rare occurrence and I hope the feelings are conveyed in this part…though there are some questions one might ask.

Why is Cruz so starstruck? Well, it's one thing to go gaga over a video game character but to see them in the flesh is terrifying. It's like a celebrity who is pushed to an inhuman level we can't reach, and to be in the presence of them is like a god or goddess smiling down at them…so I made the reaction so.

Why would he end his life? Should the plan fail, and he finds he has nothing, it is easy to say shred away the old life for the new…but there are personal circumstances and many others that force or convince us staying with the evil is necessary.

The next chapter is slow, it's building on his ascension before the storyline of Inquisition starts, so enjoy about…I'm thinking about 10 chapters or more before I start off Inquisition. The journey to Morrigan begins…

VI


	6. Breaking the False

Bard of Orlais

Author's notes: This is the new installment to the story, I am happy so far for the feedback so far that have been positive and the followers too.

Now we have Leliana and Cassandra meet up with Cruz, but the fact of the matter is that Leliana is sharp…she doesn't miss a thing and would be subtle in her actions. Considering the close friendship she develops with Josephine, it is no surprise that all plans can be prematurely ended and a new path emerges from the ashes of a broken plan.

Disclaimer: *ahem* (tune of Game of thrones opening) Bare butt, Dorian's bare butt (x7), Dorian's, bare butt, is owned, by the one they call, Bioware. All tits and butts belong, to Bioware 'cept my char *choke* But seriously though Bioware owns that game not I.

Btw someone should do a game of thrones opening video, with the various cities in Thedas like clockwork just for kicks.

* * *

><p><em>When I came to Orlais, I knew something was wrong. Leliana was closest to Josephine, the one woman who she considered dear to the point of protection if given the chance, though I couldn't pin anything on what she was thinking at the time I suspected something was off about her. Josephine's study was the least touched room I myself personally kept away from, due part to a breach of trust and being implicated, due to Josephine's connections with Leliana, as a person suspect in other things. It made my position and plan to manipulate Josephine by convincing her to let me be involved in her work difficult, though I didn't have to wait long before fingers started pointing.<em>

_For a full month I did not expect anything due to the peace at the Antivan manor, but little did I know that my own intelligence would be used against me._

_How wrong I was in thinking that Leliana wouldn't notice, or the relationship between the two being so strong…but it was good for me, it was then that my relationships began to spread but not before the cost of keeping my origins a suppressed secret for a month with Josephine making runs behind my back, and I had to admit looking back on it that the words exchanged may have pissed several off._

_Note to self: do not just break news so suddenly, causes issues._

_-excerpt from the diary of the Bard of Orlais_

_Divine,_

_I have warned you time and again that making peace would not solve the war, eliminating the two factions while they fight was a better option to have so we can reform. You have left my advice unheeded for the last time, be warned…I will stop you before this farce of a Conclave can commence, you have my word._

_Today we stand at a crossroads, the common people want an answer than peace…too many apostates, too many Templars with abusive pasts and horrendous control by the Chantry have pushed our boundaries, you have taken over a natural order that will soon change. Not for the better, not for the worse either...not with my solution. We must purge the two but you fail to see how much easier the world will be rid of the demon-worshippers and their lyrium addicted men. They are damnable orders that have plagued this world well no more! Today, I openly declare the war of the people against the Chantry itself._

_I will end you if I have to._

_Signed, Sparrow_

_(a letter to the Divine, stashed for investigation by Leliana as reference, four months before the Conclave)_

_Nightingale,_

_Search for the target ended rather unexpectedly._

_My men tried to infiltrate a hideout, turned out to be a trap. You wouldn't believe it, but a Maker damned magister was there...not just any one, she's on the list of the Imperium's Inner courts herself: Magister Khali. To make things worse my men were immediately knocked out by assassins loyal to the House of Repose, though that wasn't all to report. Sparrow was there with Bard Silas the 'missing' (formerly) agent from the Empress himself two months ago presumed dead in a mission to an elven tribe connected to Briala, he sent my unconscious men with a message for the Inquisitor by name specifically._

_He asks to meet her in Val Royeaux tonight. I suggest more watches with our performance at this rate, we are heavily outclassed._

_Awaiting further orders, _

_Witty_

_(a reply is scrawled underneath the correspondence)_

_Witty,_

_Pull your men back to the fallback safehouse immediately and send a reply that the Inquisitor will be there. If Bard Silas is there, he would no doubt have Lady Isli at his side with her spy network, and we must assume that the Magister is here to stay. Sparrow has tried to kill the Divine once five months ago and nearly very well succeeded, having the House of Repose and such wide networks mean that he is close to being untouchable. Find a window and inform me as soon as you can._

_Nightingale_

_(Another reply was written underneath the reply, sealed with the insignia of the Imperium)_

_Leliana,_

_That is your name is it not? I am Magister Khali of the Imperium, as your scout has no doubt certainly spoken of me during their failed raid on the hideout to find secrets. I assume that all your men were accounted for and made sure that they lived through the ordeal, which leads to the main point of my contacting you._

_I am writing to state that Sparrow is not willing to risk a fruitless war of secrets with you, however your men were overstaying their welcome the day they decided to infiltrate one of our strongholds and as a fellow spy you know it is rude to trespass my property._

_It is for this reason that I extend an invitation from Sparrow personally to meet him in café Montreal down by the Summer Bazaar, if this doesn't spur you to show or send one of your spies in your place, he asks me to tell you this._

_Remember the kiss under the promenade tree, in the final month of 9:40._

_With respectful regards,_

_Magister Khali_

_P.S. your messenger was having a wonderful time with an assassin from the tavern, do go easy on her when she returns with the message…it is rare to see one of the House of Repose drinking a Ferelden under the table._

_-series of correspondence from Nightingale to Witty_

* * *

><p>Guest manor for the Montilyet, months earlier<p>

"Uhhh…" Cruz had to admit on many days that the groggiest feeling one can ever earn in life was through hard drinking, or just being too exhausted beyond repair to physically move or collapsing from a heart attack. But little did he expect his own illness to affect him when he fell unconscious due to the overload of processing that he was doing at the time in the market, so the change in scenery of a sheltered roof over his head did nothing to faze him as he blinked in slow movements quietly gaining a breath as the memory of the market burned into his mind the last image causing a groan from the man as he tightened his eyes.

"…oh man, I won't live this down." Cruz muttered under his breath as he recalled the dumbstruck look on Josephine's face as he collapsed on the ground his mind giving out on understanding what he was seeing and opting for the alternate way out. That look was priceless for him even though he knew he would get yelled at later, the awareness of his condition would be something that trounces the whole 'collapse in the street from starstruck expression' for Josephine and no doubt she would fuss over him while he was out cold.

"You're awake."

The slightly deep voice alerted Cruz to another presence in the room at the bedside, Cruz shifting his head to glance up at the source his eyes meeting another pair momentarily before the young man felt himself tear away from her gaze, clearing his throat as he did so feeling an unknown feeling pressing down on his body. The woman who was sitting beside him stood up to move to the doorway before Cruz decided to ask the common question when someone was lying in bed for an unknown period of time. "How long was it this time? I feel weaker than before."

"…You passed out, then a short fever overtook you shortly after we had to move you quickly to the healers before sending you back here, Josephine was deeply troubled by the events. You have been asleep for three days with no way of getting a response but the healers said you would be fine." The woman recounted as Cruz shifted his head back to where the woman was, his lips quivering into a small smile of gratitude as he replied to her words. "I see, thank you for helping me. I'm sure I won't be let off the hook for being sick after fainting."

"That is true but no one had the foresight to know and we didn't know you had an illness," Cassandra replied as she got up from her chair, heading toward the door as she called over her shoulder. "I will tell the others you are awake as of right now."

"Right, thanks again." Cruz answered gratefully to the Seeker as he heard the door close, the man closing his eyes as he imagined the fretting that Yvette would have seeing him now while Josephine would carry a heavy look at him before launching into a lecture at him for fainting out of the blue like that. Though he may to a certain extent be responsible, it wasn't his fault that his illness took ahold of him and sent him packing to the bed…though he suspected that it wouldn't be the case with Josephine, she was a sensible woman.

"Are you alright?" Speak of the devil.

"Yes, I am. I feel like an ox just rammed me in the stomach head on." Cruz groaned out as Josephine walked in followed by Leliana who was watching the man with a hidden concern behind her neutral look, the Montilyet holding the small vial which held the medicine for him opening the cork for the vial as she helped guide the medicine to Cruz's lips the man swallowing the entire dose as he resisted coughing. "Ugh, that stuff is rather bitter for medicine, never enjoyed the taste of that poison they call a concoction."

"As long as you are breathing you can take a little bit of bitter in your mouth," Josephine muttered as she took some time to check his forehead, Cruz closing his eyes as he felt uncomfortable in the presence of three women in the room two of them being legends while the third was being the fretting older sister, the man trying to focus on other things to pass the time as he felt her hand brush his forehead momentarily as he shifted in the bed. Leliana watched as the young man squirmed under her watchful gaze, the former bard hiding any thoughts on the situation while Cassandra looked as though she wanted some answers about this particular incident, a look that Josephine answered for with her back still turned to them.

"I may have forgotten to mention this to both of you, but Ser Cruz is afflicted with a sickness."

"That…you did not mention." The spymaster dug her heel into the marble floor, almost missing the tap of stone in the Lothering Chantry which echoed around the quiet environment like a stone dropped into a large pond creating ripples of sound.

"Yes, I was more focused on helping my charge with his…unique circumstances which I am sure you are aware of from the letters. The sickness is eating away at his body, the healers can't determine how it is being caused and how they can prevent it…healing magic is great for closing certain wounds but this particular one has the healers a bit baffled." Josephine explained as she wiped the man's forehead with a small cloth that was dipped in cold water fresh from the well, smearing the wet fabric across his skin prompting a groan from Cruz as he opened one eye.

"It's not simple because I know where it came from, even with the information you wouldn't be able to stop it with simple healing magics," Cruz interrupted the conversation as Leliana raised her brow in question to his words which Cruz caught, his attention turned to the spymaster indirectly as he turned his open eye away.

"Have you ever wondered how you got your mother's hair, your father's eyes or even the cheekbones for it?" Seeing the two aforementioned women related to the examples fidget gave a reply as Cruz continued resisting the urge to cough again, feeling his lungs burn from the pressure which had reduced from swallowing the concoction gripping the sheets of the bed. Josephine could tell even with his body hidden under the blanket of the bed that he was hurting the ambassador immediately resting the towel on his forehead while she worriedly searched his face, Cruz giving her a glance to assure her of his health before he turned to address the three of them.

"Well, that is due to genetics." He waited, it wasn't long before confusion and a look of clarification from Leliana who hid her emotions behind the stone wall that was her stoic expression better than the looks Cassandra and Josephine were giving him told him enough. "Genetics is…let's just say it is one of the keys of inheritance we are given by the people who came before us, the ones who made us. You know, man and woman love each other very much that they strip tease and crawl under the bed."

"Cruz…please, not right now." Josephine groaned as she massaged her head much to the silent amusement of the others save Cassandra who was evidently disgusted with the crude remark, Cruz deciding not to delay as he hurriedly replied to their silent query. "Sorry, got carried away. I suppose I should explain: Genetics according to the scholars in my country, is what features our parents give us to hand it down to the next generation…so your flaming orange hair, the sharp bones that make your face and the glares you have, some of them part of your own parents' physical features."

"Your scholars have intriguing ideas," Leliana spoke after a while her tone even with him as Cruz noticed something off about the way she was voicing her words, the man stiffening as a chill ran down his spine, "You come from the Western lands?"

"The Western lands have never been explored, ain't it? I hear stories of lost expeditions or people simply don't care." Cruz replied carefully though his mind was already starting to figure out her game, if the point wasn't so open and obvious from before as Cruz widened his eyes a little the dark orbs earning a bit of light as though he stumbled onto something big, the young man feeling Leliana tensing which made him feel even more uncomfortable as he realized that he slipped in his words. Cruz fell to an unearthly silence before he glanced at Josephine, his eyes closed as he went into thought for a moment cracking open his eye at the Antivan as if he was considering something. "Josephine, I told you that it would be rather pointless to find the continent of Europe or the land of Britain anywhere in your maps. You still got Leliana to search?" Josephine blinked at his guess, the Nightingale behind her watching him with a hint of renewed interest in his perception but her tense posture still never went away.

"Yes, you know I would have done it anyway…making an effort to find your country was what anyone would have done."

"I…thank you, but I told you it is unnecessary. I did say I wasn't planning on going back anytime soon." Cruz cautiously replied as doubt of their belief in his words was made rather clear, the three remaining silent as they watched Cruz shift in the bed contemplating. The awkward silence was broken by the opening of the door, the four occupants turning to see the face of Yvette popping around the corner of the iron door her face filled with worry as she spied Cruz from a distance. Entering, the young woman noticed Cruz's pale face which had worsened somewhat due to his illness the young man giving her a grave look before Yvette tilted her head, her frown hidden under the high collar.

"Did you cough out blood this time?"

"No, but my illness' description does say it was meant to be a rare occurrence." Cruz replied smoothly, his face masking the pain held in his face as the thought of home invoked conflicting feelings across his expressions subtly projected in his tone, the low tone becoming a bit lighter with the presence of the younger Montilyet to distract him from anything else. "It's common now, the people who treated me just gave me medicine and told me to wait for the inevitable to arrive…I don't think about it too much." Noticing Yvette's hurt expression made Cruz reconsider his words, the man holding up his hand as a sign of comfort to the young woman his face tightened further as he did so, his throat feeling dry and lumpy as he pushed away the feelings which stormed in his mind.

"It's meant to happen, part of the illness and I accepted that. Josephine, I did tell you the first day we met not to go searching for a fairytale continent you'll never find that exists…this concern is personal and I already plan to get it done right," Cruz spoke assertively turning an eye towards Josephine as she returned his gaze with her own assertive one in return to his light reproach.

"It is bad enough to not try as a host who has a troubled guest."

"True, Miss Montilyet but the fact of the matter is that you must take my word when I say that this is not a simple matter of pathfinding or even navigation across the entire region of Thedas, this is a matter that must be consulted with before I can even make a decision." Cruz countered the statement of goodwill with a glance at her, the Antivan already sensing his countenance changing from calm to being a little stormy at the mention of home, and that began to irritate her a little as she clenched her own fists evening her tone with the man in a determined glare that demanded some real answers in regards to her efforts, "If that is the case, then why keep secrets? Tell me about it, your home…what makes it so hard to find? Why would you need counsel for this if navigation is not the solution to finding your home?"

"Because I need the council of a mage to achieve my goal of returning home and knowing the prospects of success, and it is the only gamble that I have left in regards to this issue." That statement alone sent Josephine into a slightly shocked state, Cassandra's slightly raised brow began to narrow as her face grew a little darker at the mention of a mage as her inquisitive mind began to kick into action. Leliana remained calm though if a perceptive person could pierce right through the armored wall of stoic neutrality they would sense a hint of surprise from the spymaster, Cruz already feeling a certain tension coming into the room as his mind balanced what he would say next. To be honest, Cruz had already anticipated such a day after a month of staying that questions would soon abound of his position…he knew Josephine was connected to the Left Hand of the Divine who was a rich source of information due to her career as a bard many years earlier, but he didn't anticipate Josephine actually consulting her friend in the Chantry to help her locate England or Europe in the historical archives. He did expect her to ask navigators and explorers of such a continent but asking Leliana was the wild card he didn't manage to block, and how could he?

Leliana by this time was a woman who held the tightest leash on her spy network in Thedas to Orlais and even the Free Marches within her reach, to avoid her was wishing that the mountain could move the next morning. He knew that, she was too entrenched and the only hope he held was that Josephine did not ask…Cruz was surprised in all honesty, but he knew since the tale of the Warden was being told that he was a Circle mage who managed to save the Circle from falling apart even keeping Irving alive. Leliana was a woman who held some sympathy especially regarding her ideals about being free and second chances like how Dorothea had given to her back then, a bard stripped of her title and abandoned by the one woman she thought she understood.

Which explained why he pulled out the mage consultation card immediately, if she was a bit sympathetic despite the chaos she might be willing to hear his proposal and he could give up on the manipulation. The moment he scanned each face he could tell the idea was going to cause some friction, Cassandra looked as though she was preparing to kill him then and there for saying the one word that caused her misery for her life while Josephine's face was hiding everything she was feeling about the subject. Leliana was the first to speak for the room as she eyed Cruz with a questionable gaze at his declaration, Cruz already beginning to select his words carefully.

"Why would you want a mage to help you with this?"

"Because if I told you where I came from you would doubt me and I rather be called sane, than an utter lunatic and be mocked." Cruz stated plainly for the former bard as he glanced away, his lips growing dry. "I am not judging your beliefs in the impossible or feed your superstitions of me now when I say it, all I can say now is that if I can just reach the ear of the Court mage second to the Empress herself I could find a solution."

"But why are you telling us this, why not hide your secret?"

"Why do you think you are the most dangerous woman in Orlais?" Cruz countered back. "I knew the moment she mentioned it in her letters to you that suspicion would be cast upon me, a nobody from a place you've never even heard of before…London, Britain the Isles and Europe those names would mean two things: either I am a person who managed to tell a tall tale or I am simply a spy for another faction with a bad story woven to fit." Seeing Leliana stiffen slightly, Cruz already hung his head despondent as he rubbed the bridge of his nose as he almost wanted to slap his palm over his face in some form of self-agony.

"But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"I have seen much of the known world we live in, yet I've never heard of this Britain or Europe which tipped many flags. I didn't want to alarm Josie to the prospect that you were a possible assassin sent against me, so I arranged a meeting to ensure Josie entered Orlais prematurely before the 'party'." Seeing Josephine's stare, Leliana quickly apologized to her friend as she shrugged lightly, Cassandra was keeping a sharp eye on the man who lowered his head. "I'm sorry, Josie but I couldn't put you in danger…so I let him come to me so I could straighten everything out and determine it for myself. The party was a ruse so I could lure you here to Orlais and meet your guest."

"You mean you sent someone to spy on me?"

"Not that blatantly, but either way you had suspicions about his origins and why he was at a riverside wearing strange clothes. I simply followed up on it." Cruz resisted the urge to whistle at Leliana's own words, he had always knew that Leliana was cunning and highly informative but to the extent of even expending spies on friendly allies and close ones was somewhat extreme paranoia or borderline protective mother hen. Leliana immediately jumped back to the current situation at hand as she narrowed down on the sick man, Cruz on the other hand was already beginning to feel his head throb with the renewed pressure on his mind as he heard the spymaster address him directly again.

"The point is, Josie contacted me and I immediately sent agents to determine you as a threat. You were watched since the second week of your stay before I made plans to meet you myself, but your own knowledge betrayed you."

"I knew I couldn't outwit the beautiful bard turned Divine's lieutenant." Cruz genuinely replied, the warmth in his tone shaking Leliana a little as she felt a bit guarded by the small information that was leaked out from the man himself. "But yes, I should have suspected the moment your name came up that Josephine would have contacted you for information regarding the names that I spilled, it was a mistake to tell her but I was confused at the time, believing what I saw wasn't real." Turning his head away, Cruz gently brushed his hand across his face sweeping the bangs aside from his eyes while he looked up at the whitewashed ceiling feeling the fever coming back in force.

"So all I can ask in return for this big reveal, what happens to me now?" Before she could respond, Cruz felt his world go black again his conscious dying to the unknown pain the man's vision clouding as he spied at the flash of steel during his last conscious moment.

End

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Hello, sorry if the story is moving a bit too fast with the conversation happening. Sera's cameo is an indication of things to come, Leliana is sharp and subtle in playing the game of the mind and Cruz shows how inept he is.<p>

So why the reveal of his origins being secret immediately barely a few days after him knocking out in the previous chapter was that because the person isn't just any spy or someone who is lax to the point they would be careless. This is Leliana, the woman who is Left Hand and a spymaster who has dabbled in the game longer than Cruz has, she is close with Josephine and that is enough evidence for me to know that Leliana with or without permission watches Josephine closely. The origin of a man with no clear home and names she doesn't know of places is subject to scrutiny and in her mind that of a person who had either been mad or is a bad liar.

Cassandra doesn't say much, her expressions tell the story through her eyes that she doesn't understand what this man is but that it has Leliana on some sort of edge and the mention of mages does nothing to clarify what she has lost (Anthony) in her life. She got over the anger but she is still distrustful and magics and the other situations are the foremost things on her mind, she is stressed and we can see it in Inquisition where she shows self-doubt in her actions. She will have an impact later.

As for Cruz, well, I wanted to make him smart but aware to readers that this man isn't a superhero genius like Batman, he is human and he knows when he's cornered and his brains cannot earn him a way out. He doesn't sound desperate but he is, home and even telling the truth to clarify thoughts on certain issues he will do but he won't reveal how he got here due to the fact he knows the Chantry's reaction to it….unbelief, he has a perception about certain human nature. Then again we all do.

In this story, Leliana is nearly a decade older than Cruz while Cassandra would be a bit younger due to her stubborn nature.

I hope you understand my reasons for pushing that issue a bit earlier than most and let me know what you think.

VI


	7. Justification, Condemnation, Poetry

Author's notes: Hello all, welcome to the next chapter of Bard of Orlais…last time things have gone south due to Leliana's perceptive mind and instant reaction to her friend's letters, Cruz is beginning to feel a new type of pain from the sickness.

Guess what, we go back to the present where the Inquisitor has already established Haven, and get some sweet conversation plus a bit of fighting. This is in the aftermath of the Fallow Mire, I plan for the chapters on the present to be a bit of an interlude, this one here is going to be a small series from the Fallow Mire to the Storm Coast but not before a stop at Haven.

As to the disease that afflicts him, to be honest I am not certain but the inspiration is tuberculosis, to be honest the illness to Cruz does not matter which is why he never goes into detail. But to answer to the reviewer who did ask me this: it is inspired by tuberculosis and his mother contracted it to him.

Pairings I am unsure about it, keeps you guessing a bit…still fun right?

Disclaimer: Except Cruz and other side and minor characters who aren't mentioned in game, every other character is owned by Bioware, don't sue me guys…like Youtube.

* * *

><p><em>A study of People: Sparrow<em>

_In all my studies I have read the countless controversies that have surrounded many people, all of them being justified and reasoned to be men and women who were extremists, fanatics or just disillusioned people from differing perspectives and the man of the people known as Sparrow is no different. Ever since the near assassination of the Divine a few months before the Conclave (Maker rest her soul), upheaval in Orlais has been noted regarding this person of interest even as the circumstances of his network are still being brought into question of the truth or pure lies._

_To start, Sparrow was a commoner, yes an Orlesian commoner (they exist here too, despite the nobles snickering at their brutish cousins the Fereldens most of the time) who is shrouded by the most intriguing stories surrounding his supporters and his rise. People have noticed how he earned sympathy amongst the city elves who are already in much scrutiny, the story goes that he personally saw the mistreatment of elves and knew that making ties with Briala was suicide and causing worser problems in the social ladder thus declaring to the alienage that only with careful planning and talking with the Divine could anything be solved. Or it would have been, evidently seen with his later plot to kill the Divine before the Conclave showing fallout._

_It is strange to note that despite Sparrow being a famous figure in the eyes of the people, the common and middlemen due to their aligning interest in seeing Orlais a bit more free with elves and their treatment despite Briala's blades breathing down the necks of the Orlesian court in the forests, Sparrow was not known to act outside of his sphere of influence which was Val Royeaux the heart of where the Court, Divine and Empress reigned solely in firm control of the situation. _

_However his origin or whoever made Sparrow into the person he was, one fact was clear: in the first day of the final month of 9:40 Dragon, Sparrow's followers attacked the Chantry with an unknown objective. Templars and Seekers rushed to the defense and held their ground heroically but their leader was nowhere to be found, only to find that he had attacked Nevarran, Antivan and Ferelden embassies in a committed coordinated strike. History would name this one of the darkest days of rebellion in regards to the Mage-Templar war, known as the 'Bloody Gathering'._

_-an excerpt on Sparrow in the book A Study of People by Archivist Donis, charter of the Chantry history_

* * *

><p>Skip forward, 3 months post Conclave, Fallow Mire<p>

"Maker-fucking undead, really?" The piercing scream spoiled the silence of the quiet eerie wetlands, the pitched sound prompting a pair of nearby corpses to raise their heads up at the noise searching for its source, wet squelching sounds of feet pattering against the water alerting the newly risen undead to the presence of living people.

_Wham!_

The first walking corpse barely spun around creepily only to receive the flat end of a war hammer barreling into its face, the impact sending the corpse stumbling back into the marshy waters its partner growling as it swung wildly at the attacker who due to the slow swing of the two-handed weapon had to drag the hammerhead around as the warrior rolled out of the way bringing the handle to bear against the corpse which lunged. Sweating lightly, the warrior raised his voice injected with warning as he swung at the legs of the corpse sending it to the ground as more groans and splashes were heard, the warrior beginning to prepare his defense.

"Anytime you wish to jump in, do so now!"

"Head down, Broody Beards!" The whistle of an arrow shaved the warrior's hair as he ducked under, readying his hammer to deflect another corpse's advance while the arrow pierced a faraway target in the knee forcing the corpse to bend the knee. Shortly after a sound like a suction of air was heard, and the corpse with the damaged limb soon fell lifeless to the water as Leora removed her two daggers from its back the rogue giving a thumbs up to a rampart behind her. A corpse took the opportunity to attack the waving rogue, but Leora was already waiting.

"Two…one…"

"Iron…Fucking Bullseye, you walking dead weakling!" The corpse was thrown across the small battlefield tumbling into a roll as the mighty shout of a laughing maelstrom with wide horns zoomed behind Leora who was slapping her hands to wash off the muck and blood on her hands whistling as she did so satisfied with the counting as another corpse was heard screaming in the distance shortly before a heavy thunk followed swiftly. The moment of peace that she had was soon broken as a pair of armored boots stamped against the marsh, making its way to her before Leora looked up momentarily and proceeding to blow a stray bang into the air in recognition.

"Herald!"

"Oh what now Man-Hands?" Leora countered as the female warrior walked to her shield at her side with a bit of blood splattered on her sword arm and droplets on the Seeker emblem emblazed on a fabric over the chestplate, the woman feeling a tick in her eyebrows as she heard the familiar and frankly annoying nick-name her scowl deepening at the woman as the dwarf staved off her attention on the sour look before the warrior spoke in her usual harsh tone. "That back there was reckless of you, showing your back to the enemy with your swords in your sheaths before the fight was over."

"What, you mean that? I didn't have to worry Bull's got my back, ain't that right Bull?!" Leora yelled the last part out to where the Qunari charger ran off to behind a broken desolate wooden house, the two distinctly hearing another corpse being smashed in with the battleax along with a faint 'I am getting the most raging turn on!' further emphasizing the large bulky man's thirst for the good fight against the horde while another faint 'Not again' was heard right after, the sound of light feet pattering on the marsh soon followed behind the two women gaining their attention as an elf with white hair cut to her cheek level and a bun walked up to them her bow still at the fore as a cheeky smirk adorned her face as she went beside Leora.

"Aw, sourpuss is spoiling the fun again with her mean look again, you have to cheer up and smile a little more."

"I am not being mean Sera, I am simply suggesting that our Herald should be at least more aware of the battlefield, this isn't a playground." Cassandra chided as Sera stuck her tongue out at the woman childishly earning another groan from the warrior before another elf with a bald head and sharp flat ears dressed in a traveler's robe came up behind the trio, leaning lightly on his staff as he glanced over at Sera wearily before he announced his presence. "Sera is taking your advice rather well I see, the fight is almost over with Bull tackling the majority down with his….enthusiastic attitude and followed up phrases."

"Very funny, Solas." Cassandra replied evenly, hiding the urge to slap a palm over her face before Solas spoke up again watching Sera and Leora take this time to split hairs from the duo, the elf mage hiding his amusement as he looked at Cassandra. "Well, the camp is just past this building down the road we should be safe there from the undead…the Veil is too thin here, so I wouldn't expect this horde of dead corpses to go away anytime soon."

"You always brighten our troubles, Solas." Cassandra spoke sarcastically in return as the warrior continued on, Solas trailing behind her as his face became a bit serious as if searching for something in her tone and action before speaking up the sound of his staff hitting the dirt accompanying the two. "You seem angrier than usual, Seeker."

"I always look angry to Leora and Sera, Blackwall sometimes smiles silently as if he was looking at someone familiar before he shakes his head muttering like an old man…"

"I don't think you understand what I am saying, Seeker. I am saying that the events at Haven is taxing on others but I noticed something else in your fight with the corpses earlier," Solas replied carefully as he watched the Seeker stiffen a little at his words the warrior almost feeling a pause in her step before she relaxed her shoulders under the armor as she naturally did when a friendly environment was in sight. "I am sure Leora would say I am always stormy and broody in my life if you got her alone with a drink in the local tavern with me out of earshot and Varric would say the same, save it would be more poetic like his books."

"That we can both agree, but you still have not answered my query."

"It was a statement without proof nothing more." Cassandra stated plainly and sternly, Solas shrugging off her sternness towards him as he picked up the pace to move ahead of her before turning to look back at her, the mage's movements giving her hesitation to move past him as the elf glanced not judgingly but as though he was…sympathetic to whatever he was seeing in her.

"I see, well know that there are people willing to listen when you least expect them." Solas left cryptically joining the rest of the small band of five who had already began to sit at the fire getting out drinks in celebration as Cassandra took a seat near the tent laying her shield and weapon against the tent fabric, watching as the group began to wind down despite the corpses beneath the waters of the large marsh. Sera had already begun to talk with the regular soldiers, handing a drink over or two while Blackwall and Iron Bull were both talking as soon as they laid down their weapons, the former removing the chest guard leaving his heavy coat of grey as his fatigue wear joined by Solas who removed his traveling pack hooked onto his shoulders the elf mage picking up a book on spirits which he had gotten from the small library in Haven to read. Then there was Leora, the rogue dwarf settling into the center of the entire portrait in front of the Seeker almost like it was home to the stout loudmouthed woman, like she belonged there…the sight triggering something in her mind as the Seeker shook it out of her mind the stern woman dropping a bit of her seriousness as she moved for the tent.

"Hey Cassandra, we're gonna have a toast for saving all those men down at Castle MacBroody over there from the Hand of Corkus you gonna join?" Sera called over to the Seeker as Cassandra opened her mouth to reply before Leora snorted her hand on her drink which was already filled with the second serving the dwarf swirling the drink with her hand as she spoke up.

"Nah, she's the Seeker, she's got a few things to brood about I'm sure of it." Leora said as Blackwall shook his head at the taunt, his hand holding a stick which he used to prod the fresh wood stoking the fires chiding the dwarf with his gruff tone. "Give Cassandra a break, we've just started drinking don't spoil the mood with all your spats."

"Ok, 'Uncle' Blackwall."

"Hahahaha, she called you uncle that's funny! If only I ever got anyone to do that when I say something," Bull slapped his knee while downing his cup as Blackwall just smiled the jab away turning to look up at Cassandra who was glaring straight at Leora who was drinking her share of the 'strong stuff' as she so amicably called it, the Warden gesturing with his head as Cassandra found her voice again the woman nodding in reply to his quiet request.

"Yes, I need to remove my armor and I will join you," Cassandra replied quickly as the Grey Warden nodded appreciatively as he offered a comforting look which the Seeker shrugged off lifting the flap of the tent and moving inside the Nevarran feeling as though a shroud of privacy took over the atmosphere, the loud ramblings and jokes being tossed out there was silenced as the Seeker gave a sigh her hands moving to her chestplate straps on her shoulder deciding to leave the mail beneath her overshirt as it was too much work, the battle they faced against the Avarr was one of the hardest fights she had experienced.

"**Cassandra."**

"…!" Turning around, the Seeker found alarm in her mind at the loud voice calling her name, meeting nothing but the shade of the tent and the closed flap the voices of the others outside were still loud as ever the voice of some soldiers off duty joining in the gathering. "I must be very tired, if I am hearing things."

"**Cassandra."**

"Definitely tired, or the red lyrium must have gotten to me," Cassandra reasoned as she went straight for her pack which laid on the back end of the tent, placing the chestplate onto the ground next to the pack as she opened up the top grabbing a small book which was at the forefront of her own belongings the Nevarran almost looking solemnly at the Swords and Shields book which laid behind it, the depiction of the female lead giving the Seeker memories that were uncomfortable for her closing the top of the pack as she sat down near her bedroll which was slightly damp from the foul weather of pouring rain throughout the night the warrior tempted to remove her boots. Opening the bare cover, her eyes falling to the marked page which she then proceeded to continue where she had previously left off when they rested from the long journey to the mire and took on the Avarr barbarians to rescue their captured men.

_**Haikus**_

_**Hey Cassandra, ever since you caught me with that poetry book and expressed interest in it, I decided to give you a small knowledge which I have learnt in my days of hardship. So I hope you enjoy it, I have written the examples doing my best to apply it to the various days that I was happy and sad…being stuck in a manor for a month really gets to you without doing something to get your mind on the ball.**_

_**So what are haikus? They were a source of poetry, and before you say anything this type of poetry is simple and anyone can do it as long as they know the rhythm of the haiku. I can best describe them as five-seven-five, what that means is like this:**_

_**My body broken**_

_**Hopelessness reaches for me**_

_**But I stand unbowed**_

_**Simply put, read these and count the pronunciations you use and count it as a second. That is the best example I can afford to give you.**_

_**Now try it, it'll be fun…this better make you smile.**_

Cassandra had to chuckle at the last sentence, the last time she tried proper poetry it was so terrible that even Leliana had managed to crack a smile while puffing her cheeks so not to laugh out loud, and that was said to be impossible for the Left Hand nowadays with the work she took up in the Divine's service. Accepting the statement, Cassandra turned to the empty pages that laid neatly worked out before her as she lifted the small closed bottle of ink uncorking it as she brought the quill up to dip it in while her mind wandered off for a little bit.

"Hmm…"

_**Justice a river**_

_**The sword of light stands brightly**_

_**Overwhelming all**_

"That sounds about right." Before Cassandra could continue to write another, her eyes caught sight of a small footnote at the bottom of the page the Seeker tearing away from her work as she read what was written in clear bold cursive lettering.

_**P.s. If I find any poems on justice I am going to put you outside in an Orlesian party, wearing a dress. And don't act all toughie and big ol' meanie puss with me, I know you hate wearing dresses and nobles at parties and one word is all I need and Josephine will get you sorted.**_

"That threat does sound like him now."

"Whatcha doin'?" Sera's voice spoke over her shoulder, the Seeker gasping in surprise as she stumbled to her feet slamming the book shut standing up sharply to turn around facing the freckled face of the elf archer, the woman hiding the book behind her back even though it was too late to salvage the sight. Cassandra had to keep her head from exploding into a stuttering mess as she held the book tightly in her grip, shifting her body to block the white-haired elf from sneaking a peek at the item behind her back while she tried to get her attention.

"S-Sera, w-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were going to join us drinkin' and all. Was that a book you just had? You know, the one you're hiding behind your back hoping my eyes got sucker punched by magics?" Sera asked gesturing to the hidden book at the back of the Seeker as the elf tried to dart her head to the left the Seeker already reacting to block her vision, her eyes in fascination as she gave a cheeky grin the expression seemingly almost dangerously sly. "What is it, anyway? Journal with your broody thoughts innit or maybe one of those books you read-"

"Not another word, Sera. I'll join you shortly but you have to go."

"Aw quit deflecting anyways we're ladies…men and all that ain't that romantic and shit, but I get ya…lady's private time is all yea? Well tell me next time you sneak off into the tents you naughty tight Seeker, or maybe I shouldn't have said it so I could…have I ever told you how fit you look without all the armor and that great view from behind?"

"Sera…" Cassandra groaned out, her hand going to the bridge of her nose as she massaged her forehead before Sera slapped her fist onto her palm as if in understanding of something that Cassandra suspected was not a good sign as the archer gave a 'o' before sneaking a sly wink, the warrior unable to say anymore in her own defense to not make this misunderstanding any worse as Sera lifted the flap up and left on her merry way skipping a bit on the way out.

"I am never going to live this down, am I?" Cassandra said to herself as she packed the book and the ink bottle and quill she brought along for the journey, the report of the situation in the Mire needed some drafting preferably before the return trip to Haven but right now the weary warrior wanted to just have a peaceful quiet rest after the drinks, Cassandra packing all but the book allowing her eyes to linger on the cover a bit longer before she stuffed it in covering her Swords and Shields copy to make sure no one knew her personal preferences. Varric would have a field day if it ever came to light.

She exhaled, the warrior turning to leave the tent before she heard a final whisper from her mind the words making her stop in her tracks momentarily before Cassandra carried onward assured of her own weariness, lifting the flap to allow her an exit to join the group around the campfire with a drink passed to her hand.

"**Remember the kiss at the promenade tree."**

* * *

><p>Haven, around the same time, Leliana's room, Haven Chantry<p>

Leliana tossed and turned, sleep was doing nothing to help her as the Nightingale wiped a hand over her sweaty brow pushing away the orange bang, her conscious trying to suppress the images in her mind that were plaguing her thoughts presently as she closed her eyes shutting them tightly. Shifting in her bed, the spymaster turned to grab the cup of water she kept drinking the liquid to refresh herself as she felt the sheets grow damp from her sweating, and the fact that it was cold due to the location of Haven was saying something about her nightmares if they could keep her warm at night.

"…"

Leliana couldn't shake it away earning another groan the haunting words coming right back to the forefront of her mind as she turned again fighting the urge to growl in frustration instead opting to grip the sheets in her fists. The small almost bare room was all there was for her vastly different from the large office and adjoining bedroom with ornate designs in Val Royeaux, the simplicity of it all gave Leliana a certain peace but for tonight it was robbed from her.

"Damn it," Leliana couldn't resist saying as she laid awake on the bed staring up at the ceiling in darkness, the sight almost looking like the night sky past the shelter of the roof as silence was present around the village.

"Cruz…" Leliana muttered, it was a quiet night like this a few days after when she was struggling to sleep due part to her own experiences which she had been through since the Blight and before with her bard master, she had despite Cruz being a person with a guarded sense regarding his origins accepted watching over him regardless in the manor for the duration of Josephine's stay, the Antivan was still furious at her for lying to her own friend. She had particular nightmares, that time it was Marjolaine's words fueling her nightmares the, and she recalled how alone and afraid she truly was in her current state…at the time she was just about to go over the edge but with the Divine's death not too long ago buried in her memory it was something groundshaking to her faith which had stood tall and proud as it was before a little over a decade. She recalled the outburst she had when Leora was talking to the camp just getting to know everyone in the camp, the dwarf caught her praying for guidance in future endeavors…the demands she made it was out of desperation for answers not for real guidance. Good thing Leora wasn't willing to help it was her personal demon she dealt with, yet even with that out of her mind as she dealt with her grief…

She couldn't clear that night away.

* * *

><p>Months before<p>

"_We are the very same, you and me…we both enjoy the thrill." This was the same old room, the same old game that she herself was tormented by, or maybe it was the same room in that old home they took refuge in Denerim which her mind created for the suffering of irony's sake. She recalled the smell, putrid with the mabari's proud smell lingering in the room which made sense since the war dog was there for that encounter, Leliana could still recall the whimper as Marjolaine stepped out into the shadows her smile never wavering._

"_I am nothing like you. I never was." That was the reply, the same old one she told her all that long ago to dissuade the woman from pursuing the subject. Her hatefulness was a slow and painful strangulation that Leliana's perceptive mind could sense, and that was being projected against her now as the images of countless other decisions came to her eyes. "You say that, yet you do the things one would consider contrary."_

"_**I expected more from my spymaster in regards to this."**_

"I am not…I do what I need to do."

"_Exactly, you need to do what you needed to do. That was what I did, I tried to have you killed and discredited so I wouldn't have to be discovered and leaked by you. It is justified, how you now justify what you do." Marjolaine's words always frightened her, to some extent even when the woman was gone from her life never to return again even beyond the grave the effect that it had and its influence was undeniable to the former bard, Leliana suddenly felt like she was the young foolish girl again from years back her defenses beginning to be torn slowly like a curtain drape being ripped at the seams._ "That isn't-"

"_You are like me, you already act like it." There it was, the curved smile of both sweetness and misplaced trust that taunted her as she deflected each and every single truthfulness in Leliana's words when she told her all the reasons that she did so, to protect and out of love and devotion did she do it…and was rewarded with a knife in the stomach for it. Leliana felt like her mind was tearing, the images of her meeting the Hero of Fereldan playing in her mind during the fight at the tavern, the aftermath in which she introduced herself._

"_You can see the hope, the chance for redemption to leap at…guilty for what you want, or repayment for what you've wanted to do to me?"_

"Shut. Up."

"_Do not deny what you have already justified to be." That made her angry, the rage that she was aware of it all, the knowledge that she was playing right into the hands of her mentor except with the different steps of the dance…it was maddening to keep. To hold such secrets for so long on so many faces it made Leliana even more paranoid and terrified, to be honest she was trying to stop herself…so many times had she wanted to use the secrets she gathered to its full potential, and with Josie and many others like Stitch on her mind the burden became more taxing to protect and be certain of the enemy's cards. Then came the Divine, devout and full of love who took her hand bloodied and soiled telling her to 'let go' and serve, yet she died the Maker's ever humble and devoted servant while she continued to live regardless…what was she good for? More secrets and lies, more blood and judgments upon the lives of others becoming a game to her…corrupting her, changing her just like home…like in Orlais where the vipers grow._

_Many times she had considered on how to end her own life, on her own terms…to be so deep into the mire of whispers…she wished someone out there could help, a place even the Hero of Ferelden for all his ingenuity as a mage and wit could not even save was her own growing madness._

_If I told you what I was,_

_Would you turn your back on me?_

_And if I seem dangerous,_

_Would you be scared?_

_I get the feeling just because_

_Everything I touch isn't dark enough_

"What the-" Leliana awoke, the vision of Marjolaine fading away into the darkness as if some unknown force was pushing away the dark feelings that resided in her heart the spymaster shifting her alert eyes to the presence of a voice singing beside her, the woman feeling her eyes flitter almost at what she did see. For one, she wasn't in the room where her bed was the quarters had been replaced by the wide open night sky filled with stars twinkling in their clusters as Leliana picked out the various shapes and star constellations, the cold sending a shiver down her neck as the woman lifted her head to see the back of a figure standing upright in the midst of it all, the song dying to a hum.

"You…"

"I heard you cry out, from your room as I passed to get some water. I heard you cry out, like a lark which calls the dead home, and I answered your pleas," the man recited as he turned around to face the spymaster his face soft and eyeing her with a hint of deep concern. "You were speaking like the dead, or the dying, struggling with something you perceive yourself to be like but are your own monster." Leliana didn't have to wait long before the shadow of the vines which covered his face were enlightened in the moonlight, his pale face giving an ethereal glow to him as the former bard sat up from the bench she was resting on.

"Heh, if Cole were around, he would be proud of my speech."

"Cole?" Leliana raised a brow at that, Cruz immediately retracting his words with a short curt 'never mind' before he plopped on the empty space where her head used to be in his legs kicking into the air. Silence fell on the two before Cruz finally broke the quiet of the night, his voice soft and lacking any strength in it as he turned to look down at Leliana's face.

"So why was the lily withering?" Seeing Leliana's confused look, Cruz decided to make his words clearer as he gestured with a nod at her direction watching her with sharp dulled eyes, "I meant you, what has the lily withering, dying and choking on sobs in the middle of the night when everyone should be dreaming sweetly?" Leliana chose to kept silent instead of answering the man, her own answer not surprising the young man as he suddenly began to cough the man holding onto his lips tightly as Leliana came to his side, her eyes catching sight of a trail of blood before Cruz grabbed onto her shoulder his head shaking in refusal answering her own confusion with a silent plead.

"No need, I am already in the midst of recovering for a few days…good thing I exercise." He coughed again, Leliana supporting him by the shoulders as he coughed again, feeling his lungs being thrown upward as if about to be puked out.

"Why did you-"

"Have I ever told you about my illness?" Cruz interrupted, his own cough dying slowly as he stretched his hand out and with disregard for her opinion began to tip his cupped palm allowing the small puddle of blood to leak in a small thin trail onto the ground of the garden. "This here, this was the price of inheritance as I said…did you know I wasn't even meant to have this disease? I didn't ask for it, at the time I was more concerned with what my identity, who I was supposed to be, and why didn't I? My father wanted us to become someone we were not, he believed that we were the same person by blood or by God he would die trying to ensure that happened." Seeing Leliana's focused look on the puddle, Cruz sighed as he lowered his hand onto the marble stone not wanting to smear any blood on the bench any further.

"They called me failure for wanting to develop my own career, fixed up my courses in a restrictive talent: engineering or business and other talents, the former for those who weren't talented enough, weren't smart enough to know what a bolt is from the wide open history knowledge of the world so to become a diplomat on paper. It's just what it was, a paper trail. A paper trail of nothing but misery, and pain." Cruz finished as he got up from his seat, the man looking down at Leliana who seemed a bit more contemplative about her own situation before the young man began to leave.

"Wait."

"What is it, Lily?"

"Why did you tell me this?" Leliana asked, her curiosity demanding to be sated as she drank in his story, her own even tone hiding that curiosity as she watched Cruz grow silent, the young man clenching his fists for a moment before he looked back up at the former bard shrugging his shoulders.

"Why, because you are breaking out of a shadow you either perceived to be or created by yourself. But I cannot change you, nor can I understand you…all I can do, is tell you how I feel. You have the power of choice to be who you wish, but you can't deny the influence the shadow has, and the effort it takes to remove it." Moving towards the door, Leliana watched the man place a hand at the doorway to support his body from falling before he entered the building leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Presently<p>

"The shadow that I can break away from…" Leliana uttered as she pictured the man's solemn look before the spymaster felt her eyes grow weary, as darkness drooped over her eyes.

She slept peacefully then.

End

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Yep, this is the chapter like I said which is a switch back to the present, for a while where we see the Inquisitor's progress and also a bit of Cruz.<p>

Why I made him a pressured man is so he can somewhat sympathise with Leliana's situation. We see her in Inquisition angry, wanting someone to blame for the Divine's death and whether her faith is misplaced. What I found was Leliana's weakness was both faith and being in the shadow of someone, playing according to how the person she loathed would do it. We see her asking an agent to condemn a man to death for the greater benefit of more agents living, her talk about Corephyus being a man who is capable of anything and so she thinks that doing things equivalent to Corephyus' methods (major spoiler: leaving her agents to die for defense of Haven even when Cullen knew it was a tactical disadvantage in the first place, meaning the sacrifice wouldn't have mattered) is acceptable due to the enemy justifying their use.

Justification is a constant recurring theme, and in here Cruz addresses how justification is too wide, too open an interpretation for it…we will always want to justify and create one where we find none.

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, see you soon.

VI


	8. Magister and Sparrow

Bard of Orlais

Author's notes: Hello all and welcome to a new chapter focused on the present, Cruz will be taking a backseat for just a while I sort out how things will play out in the future.

Update: The chapters from now will cover Haven, the Storm Coast looking for Grey Warden presence, then the build up to the mage-templar questline.

But first, a little OC perspective is in need to be played, enjoy this chapter which is a rather fast exploration of the character known as Sparrow.

Disclaimer: OC all mine, Bioware owns the franchise and all major characters and side ones mentioned.

* * *

><p><em>The battle was over as soon as it began.<em>

_A few swordsmen were cut down by the blades crafted by spirits, the remaining men shivering as the men lifted their hoods which obscured their faces the sight of seeing their full form was one of awe and fright._

_Men in armor, with shoulder guards snugly fitting the caps of their broad shoulders and coats of thick leather sewn with no ornamented chest plates with metal skirts, each of them containing a sigil which had the Sword of Mercy but something was different. The sigil held no sign of the flames which symbolized the fire of the Maker, instead much to my surprise was that the Sword was tilting with a blue sun behind it plastered on the metal shine…these were Templars, but their demeanor was not sinister._

_The Templars didn't care, they charged their new foes calling on the name of the Maker to strengthen their sword arms but to no avail as the men with the blue sigils sheathed the blades by simply making them vanish in thin air, and they immediately stretched out their hands. And then the flames, the blue fire that consumed them with the screams…_

_Thirty men were burned in the fires, and I knew it was magic they performed. But that couldn't be, Templars performing magic along with their already innate abilities to resist it? Records in the Chantry and the Templar order were clear that lyrium was made to help bolster resistance, but this has led me to believe that lyrium is more complex than ever before._

_-an excerpt from A Chantry scholar's exploration of Lyrium, found on a body with tattered clothing stuffed with red lyrium in its mouth_

* * *

><p>Redcliff Castle, Main Hall<p>

"Magister Khali, what a surprise that you of all people would be visiting the Ferelden wastelands on important business," Khali narrowed her eyes at the familiar voice the young woman in her late 20's facing the doorway which had opened inviting the source of the voice to enter, the magister feeling the metal of her staff cackle much like the fireplace that was burning brightly illuminating the room alongside the small torches on the braziers giving the man a sinister look to his calm face. The female magister leaned lightly on her staff, the woman feeling her blonde shoulder length hair brush and bristle as the tension in the air began to seep in her tanned skin shrouding her body from much visibility alongside her greyish robes which reached to her thighs, the magister tapping her leather boot as she eyed the man cautiously. In two rows beside her were six men dressed in horned helmets with visors covering their heads giving them an ominous look to them though the four men at her side as her escorts showed hardly any fear in regards to the odds of the footsoldiers, Khali eyeballing the nearest to her side with some interest as the armor hid all expressions to her stare.

"Magister Alexius the Imperium does hold interest in the South, given recent rumors of chaos has given the Tevinters the most unexpected oral pleasure to repeat to themselves in their Magisterium. I am simply being dragged out here to speak with you on your business and leave as quickly as I can so to avoid the smells, I wonder how you adjust." Khali crinkled her nose much to the amusement of Alexius as the aged man shared a chuckle at that, his hand waving away the air. "Haha, true to the word I have had to admit to an extra bath…"

"You tease."

"I do try, so what can I do for you my lady?" Alexius kindly asked, Khali loosening her hand on the staff as she gestured to one of her guards who produced a parchment out of his robe to give to Khali the magister opening up the seal to read while holding a bored face at the contents. "Like I said, it was to get some answers from you about the business in the South, it's the usual drawl but I will skip the boorish praises."

"Please do, I think I had enough of that back home with their sneers." Alexius agreed quickly, his fingers folded against each other as he sat on the throne gesturing with his hand to continue while Khali read out the proclamation. "Well, the Imperium is mostly asking on progress with the mages in the South which you have recruited and whether they are still cooperative instead of being hard to rein, and that is about it besides the compliments and more insults about Ferelden nobility."

"Meaning it is the usual drawl, I suppose." Alexius commented dryly as Khali nodded in sympathy which the man took acceptingly, his hand relaxing onto the armrests as he leaned forward in his throne. "Fiona one of the major leaders of the mage rebellion have bolstered the numbers of willing mages to join with Tevinter, a masterstroke of timing where options were desperately limited for her and her mages. I believe having the major leader of the rebellion will result in more deserters coming to Redcliffe and bolster the numbers further if they aren't already enough to be useful. Our soldiers are also quietly scouting the Ferelden landscape no doubt to be useful when Tevinter does finally decide to take its rightful place as this lands' owners, though we have mages speaking of freedom from the Imperium running amok causing chaos for both our forces and the Templars."

"I see, that is rather good to hear despite all the other news…and what of the apostates and blood mages?"

"Definitely too much trouble as of now, they are constantly harassing our forces and we mostly put them down…too rabid and festering outside of their leashes have taught them to respect no authority including those of the Imperium so as you can see we are indeed performing better than expected." Alexius proudly proclaimed as Khali nodded in satisfaction, the magister rolling up the parchment as she handed it to one of the robed men who stashed the message into his cloak before the magister bowed in respect to Alexius, the older man returning the polite gesture in kind.

"Thank you for the fine report, Tevinter is no doubt about to push demands for those mages to be shipped to them as quickly as possible…you chose a good place to start."

"Indeed, Redcliffe is said to be impenetrable by the Fereldens who occupy this land, we shall soon put that theory of defense to the test in the near future hopefully against them instead." Alexius gave the magister a sneer to which the woman shot back a sly look in agreement, the mage turning to walk out of the main hall with her escort who bowed to Alexius in respect before leaving Alexius to his thoughts, the mage waiting until the group had exited the hall and the doors shut behind them. Turning to a nearby soldier, the magister gestured for the man to approach him as the older man placed a hand on his chin before he gestured to the doors where the party had left through with narrowed eyes of suspicion.

"Get a party of trackers to watch them and dispose of them, I don't want the Tevinters to find out about the operation that we are carrying out…Magister Khali is not a woman to simply invite to your fortress and expect her to do nothing, if the Imperium wishes to send her it is due to something important, find out what it is and get the trackers to report back to me immediately once word arrives," Alexius ordered sternly his countenance changing to a more grave and serious demeanor as the captain of the forces bowed before exiting the room ready to carry out his new set of orders while the magister rose from his seat, the old man patting the fabric off his clothes of non-existent dust. As he did so, the side door opened to reveal another soldier meeting Alexius who looked at the new arrival with a raised eyebrow at the man before a scroll was handed down to Alexius the magister opening the letter reading the contents carefully.

"So the demon was successful?"

"Yes, the message was delivered to the Inquisitor on the way back from Val Royeaux, they will consider the offer at best."

"Good, good…keep it that way, at least we have the Inquisition's attention now the plan can go smoothly, either way the Master will have his troops."

* * *

><p>With Khali 14 days after, Northern Ferelden<p>

"So this is the fabled Keep of the Wardens," Khali spoke with a loss of breath as she eyed the large arch which represented the gates to the large fort in the mountains, the snow falling in its full swing as the robed men did not move an inch their cloaks hiding all movement as the five observed the keep with keen eyes and sharp interest for the magister who was looking appreciatively at the stone walls. "The masonry is well done, hardly a dent too in the walls and towers though such damages can be fixed in time."

"Magister the walls are old but sturdy and the tower up there is still intact, all in all a suitable fortress for our needs in the meantime," one of the bodyguards inputted into the observation, his eyes scanning the horizon of the fort with interest. "We can carve out a cave system here too to give us the advantage if we so pleased as a way to escape, this was used in a last stand with no way out after all."

"Well either way the information was correct. We've found the fort and we can set up a small outpost until more of the main force arrives. Men, we set up camp here. Our contact should be arriving-"

"Mistress, look out!" Khali hardly managed to react when one of her escorts drew a knife from his chest beneath the cloak throwing the weapon from his hand as Khali turned her head to the woods nearby where the whistle of the projectile landed with a sickening thud along with the strangled cries of a man followed suit just as the magister saw an armored figure fall onto the snow his hand outstretched before life left his body, the other three men immediately spurning into action as each men drew out a piece of obsidian in their hands standing ready against the intruder who was about to descend on them, Khali immediately raising her staff forming a spell underneath her cloak in response before her eyes caught sight of four other soldiers in the same armor as the fallen one's their swords drawn and readied against the five. Khali was about to demand what this was about before her inquisitive eyes caught the sight of horned helmets standing proudly in a glint, the figure of one foot soldier stumbling into view raising his sword at the party of five as Khali gritted her teeth her mind beginning to connect the dots.

"Alexius…that damn bastard has sent friends, kill them!" She ordered as the four figures immediately rushed at their nearest targets, the first of the small hunting party were caught off guard as bright yellowish light protruded out of their armor, the four immediately descending on the remaining ten who were found over the small hill in the middle of the snow facing problems of their own. Khali moved to her position too, her hand casting a greenish circle around the four as they charged into the small party, the magister rolling out of the way to avoid a fireball thrown her way as she glared hissing at the spellbinder who was charging another spell hastily.

"You have orders men: eliminate the magister and her compatriots for Alexius!" The spellbinder announced as he casted a line of fire sigils on the ground, the four men engaging the eight soldiers with three shield bearers in their ranks charging at the shieldless men. Khali deflected a fireball with her staff as magical energy formed a barrier protecting her as the second man intervened, drawing on the ice spirit in his book to throw several icicle shards the attack penetrating her barrier earning a growl from the blonde woman as she disappeared into the wind, but not to gain distance.

"Shit, throw the runes quickly!" The spellbinder told his partner, the second man not waiting to be killed as they threw a triangular set of runes around them protecting them from direct attack as Khali used her magic to throw a barrier below her, the rune acting out its intended purpose as ice spears began to pierce the barrier the impact being manipulated by Khali who took the time by their shock, firing a sharp flash of flame at one of the spellbinders smirking as the man failed to project his barrier in time allowing the fire to lick at his robes.

"Damnit!" Shouting in rage, the spellbinder fled in a paper trail gaining distance as he formed his barrier again with proper precision firing a few more fireballs as the second spellbinder retreated to assist his comrades who were struggling against the four men wielding spirit blades, three more men falling to the blades of the Fade as the four ducked and weaved away from the three shielded gladiators who were defending well against them. Khali didn't waste time as she disengaged from the fight briefly throwing a barrier on two of her men before she used her staff to create a torrent of protective winds blasting the icicle shards that were preventing her from reaching the men as the spellbinder laughed.

"Not this time."

With the four bodyguards

The Teveinter soldiers were underprepared for the swinging blades of magic, the four each cutting their target mercilessly as Khali began to engage the two spellcasters in charge of the group allowing each one to fend off the remaining with more confidence, the group of eight readying themselves against the four attackers.

"The Venatori and Alexius send their regards, dogs!" The captain of the group sneered as the three gladiators raised their shields charging at the four, the foot soldiers following suit as they surrounded the four figures their hands still holding onto the gleaming spirit blades, the Venatori grunts advancing on them in all directions. But the result wasn't the case.

"Barriers!" A woman's voice called out amongst the four as the other three figures nodded, the fourth figure slamming a hand on the ground feeling the frosty snow invade her palms before a wave of force blew the men off their feet the three bodyguards acting quickly to dispatch several men with knives before the shielded guardians recovered from the blow, the center man quickly charging at one of the bodyguards knocking him to the ground as one of the cloaked figures moved to the defense of the fallen man, swiping the sword at the guardsman's arm earning a cut and scream from the Venatori.

"Get off him you bastards." The woman raised her spirit blade to meet the soldier before the warrior shuddered, the gurgling sound being heard as he fell forward a knife embedded in his back, the woman looking at the dead Venatori confused as to what happened when two more figures appeared from behind the fallen soldier.

"Looks like you needed help, the reinforcements are here."

With Khali

"You're tiring, can't keep up with a magister?" Khali taunted as the spellbinder growled, throwing several runes while keeping her busy with fireballs and slowly trapping the magister into a corner, the man biding his time as Khali lifted her staff pounding it into the snow to disperse some of the runes to give her more room.

"I am one of Alexius' most trusted mages, I won't be easily goaded." The magic user said as he threw another fireball throwing a set of runes before Khali moved away in a burst of spirit energy towards the spellbinder, the man already readying his barrier. "Got you, you little bitch-what?"

_Whack!_

The spellbinder's face of utter perplexity soon gave way to the end of Khali's staff smashing hard against his cheek, the force of the blow sending the magic user reeling back to his right before Khali coldly raised her hand drawing upon the stray magical energy she had been absorbing from the dispelled magical runes before she expelled it into a steady stream of flames, the spellbinder was unable to escape being burned alive this time as the book he held began to cackle and burn along with his flesh the man screaming in terror before he was charred completely red Khali releasing the magic as she waved her hands in the cold air the fire's heat warming the ground around her considerably.

"That takes care of that, stop throwing out runes when you know you're about to give a seasoned mage more energy to manipulate to their advantage against you," she chided before the whistle of arrows sounded behind her, the woman turning to notice that the other spellbinder had fallen victim to the small barrage of arrows alongside the other Venatori warriors, the shielded men being pressed on all sides ended their chance for retaliation against the archers as arrows and the combined might of the four bodyguards overwhelmed them entirely. Sheathing her magic, Khali relaxed her stance when she saw the friendly colors of their men before she called out to the archers standing on one of the elevated slopes.

"Thank you for the assistance, I take you are the contact?"

"Yes Lady Khali, in fact we are the advance party here to support you the rest are at the foot of the hill, Commander's orders." One of the archers spoke up before another voice was heard before the man could continue, the crunching of snow deafening his voice a little. "Lady Khali, I trust the welcoming party was sufficient for your scuffle?" The magister glanced upward as one of the cloaked figures pulled down his hood, the reveal of a full frontal face mask meeting her gaze upward as Khali immediately rose her eyebrows in recognition as she spoke.

"Sparrow is that you?" The man smiled beneath his mask as he watched Khali through the rectangular slits which revealed his eyes shaded dark under the cover as he waved his hand. "Good to see you here as planned, Lady Khali."

* * *

><p>In the Keep, an hour later<p>

"I wasn't expecting you to show up, Sparrow. I figured you would be so tied down in Orlais after that scuffle from before." The magister stated as Sparrow shrugged his shoulders, the duo entering the great hall where broken chairs and tables stacked into barricades filling the hall with the smell of rotting flesh and stale dust caused the woman to choke, the sight amusing Sparrow as he waved the air with his hand in agreement with her thoughts. "It seems the Keep would require some dusting of our own, good thing we've got the manpower."

"Says the man not doing all the work," Khali teased as Sparrow gave a playful frown his body only showing his expressions as the two glided into one of the rooms, the dust being cleared by a few men in armor shifting the broken furniture away.

"To be honest I was already trailing you with several more men, all of them camped just as they spied the Venatori coming up to the hill where you were. Looks like I was underestimating what the troops could do," Sparrow replied proudly as he trailed next to the female magister passing through the room to enter a flight of stairs, the duo walking up the steps passing through the door where soldiers were standing guard their cloaks billowing in the breeze of the winter in the mountains atop the outer walls of the fortress. During this time Sparrow decided to take a pause, the two looking down at the distant land stretched out before them in a blurry horizon due to the snowy weather, noticing the forests which surrounded thickly in a semi-circle of protection as the magister could not find the words, the two silently studying the view before Khali replied.

"Sparrow those men were with Alexius in Redcliffe they share the same armor and insignias, looks like the Imperium isn't his only interest which he holds."

"I understood that the moment I saw the party of mysterious men hounding your step like wolves around an unsuspecting lamb, it's a good thing your bodyguards were more alert to counter the threat so my men could attack them in a flank." Sparrow said his voice laced with concern prompting the magister to smile at him, noting his sliver of worry as she placed a hand on her hip. "Worried about me, were you?"

"You know I am concerned for the well-being of everyone I have at my command, since the start in Orlais until recent events…I am already planning for the future," Sparrow replied with a ghost of a smile in his features as the woman explored his mask which hid the top half of his face, a simple hood covering the rest of his physical features the only marking feature was a small hint of a burn mark which was mostly healed, but not without a few scars running down his face to prove its existence. Tightening her face into a frown, Khali reached out to touch the man's cheek feeling Sparrow stiffen under her caress the magister glancing at the scarred tissue as she saw the man flinch lightly the woman retracting her hands in response to his cold reception.

"I am sorry." She apologized quickly while Sparrow simply shook his head solemnly, the earlier energy in his voice becoming weary and edged with a form of pain in his tone dismissing the pointless apology as his playfulness wavered. "No it is fine, your concern was one of the finer qualities I found to be charming about you."

"How are your scars?"

"They hurt, but so does my heart at not being able to be close to those I have sworn to protect."

"What happened was unforeseen and you made a call, it would have been worse than what already has been recorded in Orlesian memory my dear bird." Sparrow shifted his weight as he leaned against a nearby wooden post running a hand down his scar before he gestured to the door where the stairs were, the subtle wringing of his hands was enough for Khali to get the message as she gave a gesture to continue. "Come, the guard captain's quarters are this way. I had them clean up the walls first before moving onto the fortress itself." Nodding in agreement the two continued towards the office, Sparrow opening the door to find a captain of the guard studying plans of the keep itself clearing his throat to earn the soldier's attention, the captain almost fumbling as he did a quick greeting stashing the candle on a nearby end table as wax spilt onto the wood.

"Sparrow, it is good to see you ser. Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine captain, I was hoping for you to grab Knight-Commander Greagoir we have much to discuss about our battle plans," Sparrow ordered as the soldier complied removing the map from the occupied desk as he found his way out of the door, leaving the two alone as Khali stole a glance at Sparrow's bowed head the silence unnerving more so for the magister. "Sparrow-"

"What would you have done in my place, Khali? Would you have done the same as what I did on that day?" Sparrow asked sorrowfully as memories of the angry crowd of Orlesian commoners and nobility rang in his ears, the revolutionary leader settling onto a chair as he leaned back wiping his face with his hand as he removed the mask allowing the sweat to pour down his face freely without constraint. Khali looked upon Sparrow with a saddened look, the painful recollection of the fateful day that changed everything flashing through her mind before she sat on one of the chair opposite the man entwining her hands together.

"You did what you thought was right, even if it was wrong and hurtful in the end to so many others in Orlais. I couldn't really judge, I was not there when you made your decision."

"That doesn't answer my question." Sparrow said almost in a growl, the man retracting his anger as he buried his face in his hands the rough feeling of his palms smearing against his smooth skin, his mind racing with the various racks of guilt that hung over his head feeling a bit of weight bearing down upon him in that regard bowing his head in shame. "For the longest time since I began my movement for change in the common class of the people of Orlais who were sick of war and the machinations of the upper class, I thought that my fight was there…it was simple, straightforward and a clear name on the people who seem to play with our lives like toys all for the influence of an Empress who was rumored to be in love with the company of women more than anyone else. But then it happened, the Chantry, their laws, their refusal to be involved as their power diminished…I couldn't stand it all."

"And then it happened, the day of the Chantry's gathering. I sat there in the distance as I watched flames lick at the so-called holy site of the Chantry gates, my eyes hardened and my own mind taxed beyond repair…I still remember the screams and the calls for blood, and it took me a few hours before I knew they were calling for mine. And I remember screaming why, why did I have to do it? What went wrong, what I could have done…but the people I helped see, the people I helped to speak out to the nobility about our problems of being pawns in the Great Game, those same people who called me savior turned to call me traitor and hypocrite," Sparrow laughed hollowly at his own achievement Khali watching worriedly as the revolutionary folded his hands together tightly, his voice hoarse and dry. "What was I supposed to do then?"

"Sparrow, I cannot speak for the majority of us all but what happened at the gathering that day was not your fault, we all knew that you were not responsible."

"Not completely, that's why I have to do this one thing right." Sparrow spoke with conviction as he stood up, the man hearing the clang of steel and mail entering the large room as an elderly man dressed in Templar armor with a beard approached the two occupants, Sparrow raising his head to greet the man as the Templar cast his eye on the man with a nod of greeting. "Commander Greagoir, it is wonderful to see you. How goes the search of the keep?"

"It's former Commander now Sparrow. I was…given some time after what happened in Val Royeaux."

"I see…my deepest apologies." Sparrow said before Greagoir held his gauntleted hand out to him. "Do not worry so much about it, after that day I couldn't really say I wanted to stay and continue doing my work. I'm on a probation period in fact, a few months to clear my head from all this…" Greagoir massaged his temple before Sparrow folded his arms looking a bit hesitant at the Templar commander digging a heel into the stone floor.

"Yet here you are, lending an arm to the very man who destroyed the Chantry's rank and file along with the embassies in a coordinated move."

"I am no fool, I planned to kill you since the beginning of that day but change is becoming more relevant to our world as of this moment, and your insightful perspective of the chaos has managed to earn my neutrality…for now of course." Greagoir warned the revolutionary, his aged wrinkles crinkling as he glared down the younger man who nodded in submission to his words. "That is good to hear from you, Commander Greagoir at least that shows you are human to want justice…so as a Commander with experience outside the Ferelden Circle is the fort to your liking?"

"To begin, the keep is a good place to fortify ourselves with elevated ground and decent masonry for the time being as we establish a foothold in Ferelden. The men are currently unpacking the basic tents while sentries are already being posted on the walls, we should have the place up and running as soon as we wait for the rest of our force." Greagoir reported as Sparrow nodded in acknowledgement patting the shoulder plate of the Templar as he gestured for Greagoir to sit, the armored warrior obliging before he shot a curt greeting to the magister who waved at him slyly.

"Lady Khali."

"Still moody about the whole Tevinter thing, Templar or are you just saying it out of courtesy now?"

"Sparrow I still don't understand why someone like her has to be here, she's Tevinter and a damned magister, so far they have been nothing but trouble far as the South has ever been knowledgeable of in dealings with their kind, particularly their magisters with desires for power and blood magic." Greagoir replied sharply to her jab, his fist banging lightly on the table as Sparrow cleared his throat grabbing both of their attention to the revolutionary as he gestured to Greagoir getting them on topic. "So about that search…"

"We are not even close to exploring the entirety of this place in an hour, plus we expended a considerable number of men to come here searching for a place that supposedly is a good hideout with secrecy."

"At least we are unlike the Inquisition hiding out in Haven, they are already having the focus of every major power in Thedas watching intently for their next move and for scrutiny if they haven't found it yet, but that is only because the Hands of the late Divine are actively involved in the creation of this organization…which means we have all the advantages to make our move." Khali advised, the Templar giving her a glance at her interjection before he turned in his own report.

"Silas is operating out in the Dales, he says he will return to us as soon as he is able to determine the situation in Orlais without the Empress to restrain his work and extensive exploration into further activity here in Ferelden the Inquisition may have missed, though I am surprised you got an Orlesian bard on your side in terms of spying for Southern Thedas Sparrow." Greagoir commented as he narrowly hid the disgust on his face at the mention of the Orlesian bard, his distrust showing in his words as Sparrow sat behind the desk uncaring for the stale air which has made up the fortress' abandoned state the revolutionary closing his eyes in thought.

"Silas is a man who sympathizes with my goals, he approached me when he found what I was doing for Orlais and gave me his services so long as my goals aren't distorted from its original purpose, in fact his support has boosted our influence to a certain extent with his wife Isli being able to enter the court and tell us of their workings. So yes, I trust him." Greagoir gave a look of doubt before he leaned in his seat, the Templar folding his gauntleted arms as he stared at Sparrow. "I see, if that is your judgment I cannot sway you, but at least know that a mage is dangerous already as trouble but a Tevinter magister is worse than any slaver or demon summoning apostate combined."

"Sure, speak of me as if I am not present to you but I am sure that Sparrow has no time to argue or debate his decision. Additionally I heard you were grudging friends with the First Enchanter of the Ferelden Circle, were you not? Or am I to understand the Templar is a hypocritical sympathizer?"

"Both of you, that's enough already the time to bicker is over we have to concentrate on fortifying our position and open trade as soon as possible with Denerim or the other banns, please." Sparrow interjected as the two pairs of eyes glared at each other's once before Khali stood up removing herself from the presence of the two with a scowl on her face. Greagoir turned to address the revolutionary once the door was slammed shut by the storming woman, the Templar shaking his head at seeing such a loss of control.

"I still don't get why she is to be trusted, but if you say that she's trustworthy I can tolerate her for now. But if she attempts any sort of blood magic or starts plotting I will let my men do the talking," Greagoir having finished his two cents on the situation turned on his heel and left the office giving a shake of his head closing the door politely unlike the previous occupant leaving the revolutionary to some peace, the quiet settling in for Sparrow as he fell onto the chair placing his hand on his forehead rubbing it as he closed his eyes.

"Damn it those two are difficult to deal with," Sparrow muttered as he reached into his cloak which was still attached to his neck by the brooch symbolized by a nightingale's head the revolutionary leader cradling a small string in his fingers, the man frowning as he focused on the item in his grip tenderly touching the surface of a crystal attached by a piece of metal watching the piece glow bright blue illuminating his palms before Sparrow opened his mouth to speak in recital, feeling a clench in his chest.

"Nightingale, nightingale, your wings are plucked. Merry, merry, merry, merry, blood around…Bloodied lover, bloodied lover, stale and pale…calling for the kiss at the promenade tree."

End

* * *

><p>Author's notes: This is an interlude chapter into the workings which depict Sparrow, the man mentioned in the letters from earlier chapters right about the same time as Leora is making her way back to Haven.<p>

Val Royeaux is a city near a harbor, one I prefer to be bigger than the one in Inquisition where you see a multitude of luxury boats in the water more than galleons or large trade ships, and the promenades are great views all up to one's imagination with the marble and plastered stone buildings marking the pinnacle of Orlesian culture cause Orlais.

There is a suggestion to readers to take when reading it and comparing it to the beginning when Cruz comes in, as while the story does talk about Cruz and his entering into the Orlesian empire the future chapters are here to show Leora's side as she progresses, treat each chapter like a puzzle piece. They have their own significance but it is too scattered, and the pieces which is left lying around is up to how you interpret it for now, think of it as a puzzle you are solving with you placing scattered pieces all over the board to make a complete picture. That is how the modern story is going to go, the past just connects and brings in more pieces as we continue down the timeline with more mentions of Cruz being made.

I am still having a lot of ideas to sort out as I move along the chapters, I do hope the explanation of how to read the story doesn't confuse the hell out of you…once again let me know what you think and thanks for the support you have given me by favs or following or being vocal (text) about it.

VI


	9. My Move, Disappearing Act

Author's notes: Welcome all, this is the next chapter of the Bard of Orlais though this isn't much of a chapter but the majority of it is more on a touchy (to some) subject known as religion.

Religion is a powerful infrastructure in society and we have debates of people out to goad religions people into anger, make them vocal and irritable for the fun of it, but in this franchise it is one of the more important aspects…as in Andraste the crazy bitch and her Maker, the Qun which speaks about 'knowing your role', Dalish being 'we were the superior race once and shall be again', and of course the dwarves who believe in being stoned.

But overall this is a perspective crafted to the character, and maybe this relates maybe not, who knows. I am but a writer, and this is my written thoughts.

Disclaimer: Bioware owns all except side chars and OC with their own unique names.

* * *

><p><em>To be honest, the Maker as you call him, or it, or whatever it is….is morbid as the world you've really created. Only people who wish to have gods that are human and make mistakes like they do are made for many purposes but mockery is in my opinion what it is.<em>

_Let's look at it this way, your Maker is a god who created you and the spirits, because he was bored and wanted to have perfect creations. So let me ask you: if the Maker as you call it created you just to be the perfect creation and then condemn you to spend years, your entire life praying in a cloister in nowhere knowing with full awareness that you, the person will not be able to most likely satisfy his standards….isn't he not worth or even deserving of your devotion if he chooses to become so complacent? _

_Or perhaps he does not exist. Perhaps out of pride we think that to make ourselves seem equivalent to a being who could make us and the universe by calling him human and unknowingly making Thedas susceptible to the watchful eyes of demons and other prey alike, makes us able to turn and blame the Maker for his uncaring ways…if he exists._

_I have known many religions in my time, the places I've been, read and seen…the constant debates and men and women out to prove that there is no being that watches us. The men and women who do so, they want an excuse to do wrong, no God…no blame or fear of judgment, and evil then becomes the normal for them because with no God there are no restrictions. Wouldn't it be nice, they might think, to disprove of a God and revel in the suffering while we turn to cheating or sleeping our way through the ranks? Or maybe, some people just wish to ridicule, citing that religion is a joke, it got no one anywhere with wars and other horrible things, ignoring the purpose of the religion itself in the past and what it stood for and are committed to performing these either out of ignorance or decisive mockery._

_But then again, we all want at some point to make each other angry. For some the thrill in riling up fellow men and women who believe in faith is a thrill some seek, to convince themselves that they do not need to focus on that higher purpose which they are called for…to search and use their talents to slander and put down those who would sometimes wish to share the faith. For that, it is a tragedy in itself._

_There were three great ideals once: hope, faith and love. But the greatest is love, and the religion who spoke these words were right in some ways more than many…hope, we lost it because many threw it away of their own volition and because it was better to build lives out of our own effort, which is not to be condemned but to a certain extent accepted. Faith, it was thrown away the same time hope for a life good for us was burdened by the many wants of the world and because volition ensured that we gave up believing when things did not go our way._

_Why is love the greatest? Because it is just that, love…and many people want it whether they argue against it or not, as it is through love that the real purpose of religion should be focused on. Through a caring heart and a weakness of mercy, frowned upon due to the laws of man, actually creates people who wish to do the same thing unto others…tragedy can be said to achieve the same thing, and some can argue that bad things are allowed to happen because it isn't just a test of faith but also what you do next that defines more of you than you will ever know._

_-excerpt from The Maker, the Creator and great Deceiver of Nations a popular text for the common people by the Bard of Orlais_

* * *

><p>Haven, two weeks after the previous chapter, Chantry war room<p>

"Oh man, that was a hell of a trip!" Leora announced as the door to the war table was opened the sound attracting the attention of the four people who were already gathered in the room to where her voice was, the ex-Carta dwarf stretching her neck as she carried a small box much to their confusion before she noticed the stares. "What's got you all looking like that?"

"Um, nothing…just, uh, the box." A blonde curly-haired gentleman dressed in a dull red coat with furs for the collar with his hand on the hilt of his sword was the first to speak, already trying his best not to snort as Leora gave him the evil eye at his failing attempt to do so as she placed the box on the floor right near the table as she jumped on it releasing some dust while patting the grey silk fatigue pants that she was given.

"Oh yes, look everyone the midget dwarf has got a box, shit got real!" Leora dramatically waved her hands as she did a 'woo' sound almost similar to the ghost stories she was told as a child during the long nights, the sight of a dwarf performing such an action caused a chuckle from the curly-haired gentleman who found the sight humorous followed by Josephine who was amused by the light hearted prodding of humor from the dwarf. Since the Inquisition began a few months ago as an infant in its stage of development, the former Carta employee who had once dreamed of being involved in the world for change had found herself thrown in the thick of complicated politics of the Chantry clergy the instant she awoke to people who once would tremble at the sight of a Carta dwarf, suddenly bowing their heads in prayer. To say she wasn't expecting her dream to change the world to become fulfilled in such a terrible way was an understatement, in fact even when she was with the organization using her name as inspiration to the masses lost and confused without their Divine to guide their direction there were times Leora wished it were a dream, she didn't feel confident to become the savior they desperately needed.

Either way, Man-Hands and Shady both believed due to their extreme faith that the Maker was sending her as a sign of some sort of reconciled bullshit that Leora hardly bothered to believe…not that she didn't believe in gods or god in general, but honestly to Leora she saw the religions as both constructive yet oppressive altogether so much so that the first time someone called her Herald of Andraste, she shocked the crowd by stating that she thought this might just be a lucky strike of power. But despite her efforts the rumors grew about her reputation and her words twisted by fanatics to support and argue that she was either holy or blasphemous two sides of the coin she didn't want to fall under. Leora had since found that to escape the nonsense of the Chantry clergy, Hands and whatever random hierarchal figures who would approach her for duty and advice on what Andraste said than leaving her alone, she had begun to spend a bit more time with Cullen who the dwarf found to be surprisingly light about the issue of his faith in the Maker…in his honest opinion of her the general revealed that while he saw the flood of believers as expressing devoutness to someone they assumed as a messenger of the gods, he only saw people willing to be fighting for the land's safety motivated by their faith not because of some Maker given gift which was a comfort to her.

"Right, nice to see that you're right on top of things now," Cullen snorted as Leora just jumped on the box her smirk threatening to split her face as she pointed at the map while announcing to the group of people gathered at the small table. "All right, everyone…to the operation table! Cullen, if you can start off with your report then Sugar Cheeks can start next."

"Sugar Cheeks?" Josephine asked with a raised brow as Cullen snorted again while Leliana shook her head at Leora's antics though a smile was present on her face as she spoke to Josephine with a comforting tone, "You got Sugar Cheeks, I got Shady and even Raven Redhair on one occasion while Cassandra had been called Man-Hands and She-man for the past three months out in the field…and she's been purposefully requesting that she join her for missions by name."

"Not to mention it isn't that funny," Cassandra growled out through clenched teeth with a groan at the end while Leora was busy chortling at the nick-names she had given to each of the members on the council privately which she could just throw out at any given time to embarrass or to earn a chuckle from depending on the situation calling for it, the dwarf clearly enjoying herself as she clapped her hands hard to attract the attention of the room. "Uh, guys the meeting and the reports you have to give me…I'm burning daylight and nap time."

"Of course Herald," Cullen smirked as he watched Leora give him the evil eye for using that particular title with him before she shrugged it off gesturing to the general. "Anyways, for the report on our earnings of gold from the unofficial Inquisition mercenary band…how much are we making so far from the jobs, and how are our expenses for the troops?" Leora stated firmly, her cheeky smile was replaced by a bit more serious look as she went into the recognizable 'business' look when dealing with such responsibilities, Cullen holding up a small bag which jingled with gold as he gave his findings.

"Well so far the nobles have been reluctant to extend their hands of direct support to us, and it comes to no surprise for all of us due to the Chantry still attempting to denounce us with their declarations in Val Royeaux even after the display with the Templars and Lord Seeker Lucius abandoning the capital to the war," Cullen uttered the name like it were a curse as Cassandra looked ready to interject before Leora gave a hiss in her direction telling her to back off from doing so as the Seeker held back her personal feelings for later, understanding now wasn't the time to argue. "Though that doesn't mean they aren't an option as I said earlier, anyways as for the gold we are getting acceptable returns for our services and our soldiers' disciplines are being noted by the noble houses with considerable rewards, several lords have sent us letters regarding some opportunities that we could perform in our spare time."

"Good job, is that bag for me?"

"What? Oh yes, the bag is part of the profits, I am confident you'll put it to good use-"

"Thanks Cully Wully, now gimme the gold so I can get us more of those schematics in Val Royeaux." Leora finished for Cullen as she snatched the gold bag from across the table opening the bag to look inside, the woman counting some of the coin while Josephine cleared her throat to file in her report.

"As for the assignment regarding Varric's own book there wasn't much to say except for critics who were damning the work like it was wildfire, which was suspicious in itself…we're tracking the person responsible for trying to attack his reputation." Finishing her report, Josephine resumed striking things off her clipboard while Leliana stepped forward a look of concern flashing through her face as she lowered a piece of parchment which held the report from one of her agents, her hands folded behind her back.

"The arrival of Blackwall has given us no additional information about the possibilities of where the Wardens are and their disappearance is very disturbing to him, which means that there is indeed more to the disappearance than my reports earlier have stated. I was recommending scouts but due to the mage-templar conflicts breaking out in Ferelden and Orlais including the Free Marches well…we are pressed for information and cannot follow on the leads especially with our constraints in Haven. There is one other thing regarding the search for a new fortified position…" Leliana trailed off as Josephine looked up from her clipboard her face was filled with some measure of disappointment as the diplomat shook her head in reply as she spoke up. "The lords and ladies may have been slightly supportive of the Inquisition being a new organization to fight back the Breach, but their trust has been mostly placed without us in the picture. Apparently no one wants to be found sheltering us due to scrutiny as heretics or excommunication from the Chantry itself, between their gold and the fear of being casted out from favor the decision was easy to make. We cannot be anticipating any fortresses to be given."

"But the mages and Templars have already laid waste to many battlements due to the war, even if the lords and banns are willing they cannot shelter us in their territory as well as provide suitable quarters…at this moment we don't have yet the influence to start talking to the Order as of now, only the mages are being open to negotiations and even then they aren't to be trustworthy," Cullen sighed as he ran a hand through his curls gripping them for a moment before Leliana decided to take control of the room once more, her voice raised over Cullen's frustrated growls as she gestured to the map of Ferelden.

"That can wait, but now we have other problems. I have word from an agent in the North of Ferelden who reported something very interesting to me." Seeing that she had the attention of everyone in the meeting room, the spymaster pointed to the map where a range of mountains were held as Leliana continued. "There have been reports of a string of disappearing men and women in different parts of Ferelden, the latest one being in Denerim. I believe from the reports that a new organization is taking its foothold somewhere in Thedas operating these disappearances."

"No offence, spymaster but disappearances are hardly our area of expertise, and the guards should be handling this if they are really up for the job." Cullen interjected with a weary tone, the mention of disappearances too having most of the room in the dark. Leliana however stubbornly stood her ground at the former Templar's objection as she gestured to the letter in front of her while she eyeballed Cullen sternly. "Believe it or no, while disappearances are common with the war and blood sacrifices being made by mages and mindless slaughter by Templars this is extremely different…in fact this seems to be well organized."

"Continue Shady." Leliana almost had the urge to smile at seeing Leora's attentiveness to the situation, her hand gesturing to the spymaster while Cullen bristled lightly but nevertheless respected the decision. "Thank you, Herald. The disappearances are not targeted at the common people, but merchants and traders with connections to some groups like Varric's Merchants' Guild…people with some form of influence and craft. One of my agents managed to intercept one such letter from Denerim and its contents are insightful to what is going on." Moving the piece of parchment up to occupy their vision, the rest of the council was looking in extreme interest at the letter which read as such.

_Gorim,_

_Your wife's family were decent smiths, still are and I am glad to see they survived the Blight as well as your business as the Blight have hit all of us even in Orlais._

_You do not know me. I represent an interested party in the tear in the sky, and I believe that plans must be prepared to combat and assist certain parties to accomplish their goals. This is troubling even to you, I trust…but with the Templars and their charges fighting there is time for change, to pull down the wretched order for this surface and rebuild so that it is better qualified to lead. And I intend to prepare my own forces to meet these parties, and with your assistance I can give you trade between here and Orlais…an even deal._

_If this does not convince, I have an emissary here with this letter to explain our goals and what we intend not for Thedas but for the empires of Orlais and Ferelden and you can decide for yourself whether you should join us in this cause._

_I desire your best weapons to supply a small army, the numbers will be given and with my connections I can have a few respectable nobles paying you in weeks. With the rise of the Inquisition presents a new challenge to the world and readiness is all we need to meet them. _

_I eagerly await your reply,_

_Vigil_

"That's rather…uncomfortable." Josephine commented at the mention of the last sentence, Leora looking over the letter with some discomfort as well as her vibes began to tingle down her spine which normally happened when something major was going to happen. Cullen had a bit of nervousness as he looked over the vague letter while Leliana gave them time to speak their thoughts.

"An army to meet the Inquisition, has the world truly despise our decisions to form an army?" Cassandra being the most vocal of the room was the first to break the space of silence which filled in the room, followed by Cullen who was scratching his head out of habit at the presence of a new organization. "I do not believe that the Chantry right now is willing to hire an army but at any case, this provides a disadvantage. We may have believers flocking to join our ranks but I don't think we can exactly meet this Vigil in open warfare if that is his intention." Hearing Cullen's words made Leliana feel a bit of dread at the commander's words, the spymaster turning to Leora who was studying the letter with her perceptive eyes flickering over the vagueness of the contents, the dwarf turning to speak to Leliana.

"So have you tried to find Gorim?"

"I did, but it seems that he mysteriously 'disappeared' along with his family, and to make things more interesting people who had former ties with him excluding his family did not recognize his name or his profession…it was like his identity was erased from their minds." Leliana spoke with a shake of her head, the dwarf folding her arms as she thought of a new approach. "So in that case, is there anyone out of Denerim who have traded with him and were willing to talk?"

"I tried it but none of the merchants knew where he went, except for the letter the fate of our surface dwarf is now unknown. But this simply means that I was right, people of some importance are disappearing and if possible I would request that we spare some of our best agents to explore in depth to this…whoever this person is he is trying to recruit some of the best talents to add to his army, and needs to be addressed and accessed if he is indeed a threat." Leliana suggested as Cullen kept silent mulling over the words alongside Cassandra before Leora spoke up her fist meeting her open palm as she looked over at her spymaster.

"Get it done."

* * *

><p>Northern Ferelden<p>

"Sir, we've swept the keep top to bottom."

"And did you find anything interesting to report?"

"No sir, it's been ten years and many things could have happened." The soldier in armor with a tilted Sword of Mercy and blue sun suggested as Sparrow turned to face him with an understanding nod. "True that, but this was his place…he was said to be a hermit living here for the longest time without the world's interference, to have him up and leave is a mystery in itself." Placing the cup down Sparrow got up from his chair folding his hands behind his back as he breathed deeply, his fingers sliding roughly onto the stone surface as he clenched his fist closing his eyes to think before he opened them again, the revolutionary speaking again with a more solemn tone.

"So then, did you find the item I requested yet?" The soldier reached into his pouch at his back untying it from his waist and handed it over to the man, Sparrow opening the bag to peek inside as an unreadable expression crossed his face hidden beneath the face mask. "I take it you did not desecrate the remains from which this was buried in?"

"No, I and the men committed the body to prayer. We are respectful of the dead, Sparrow."

"Thank you for this, it means a lot to someone I think would be good to use on." The man spoke as the soldier tilted his helmeted head forward a little in curiosity as he relaxed his posture, Sparrow wasn't the type to really be so formal and too strict on discipline so he ignored the relaxed stance as his fingers smoothed and touched the item in question feeling a sense of both nostalgia as well as anger in his blood. Snapping the item open, Sparrow eyed the inside of the locket before he closed it tightly, giving it to the soldier who caught it unsure of what to expect from his leader.

"You have a new mission, dress up as a peasant and enter Haven the Inquisition's home ground. Ask for a sister called Nightingale and pass the locket to her along with a message to accompany it."

"A message, to the Left Hand herself…what would that message be?" The soldier was getting more curious by the second, the calling of a bigger assignment was something the man clearly wasn't too prepared for or anticipated in his voice before Sparrow turned to glance at the eager man, noting his enthusiasm for the new job. Good, he needed more men like him who were eager to perform to the best when called for, and with the plans ahead things are going to change quickly…but first he must take the Left Hand and make her vulnerable, to make her remember.

"Tell her while handing the locket, that the time for remembrance and atonement is now."

* * *

><p>The Dales<p>

"Silas, we've gathered the reports." A man dressed in a heavy leather sewn coat of green reached the tent, his gauntleted hand throwing up the flap as the occupant in the small shelter turned to address the soldier with a box tucked under his arm dressed in a lightly armored coat of forest green with a blue sun etched on the chest area complete with a hood sitting snugly behind his neck, nodding in acknowledgement as he moved out of the tent along with his escort to where a small band of horsemen were waiting at the entrance of the Dales, all dressed in various armors with green tints and a blue sun awaiting orders. Silas only had to glance at the group and back at the abandoned camp before he strode towards his horse, pulling himself up and turned to address his group rearing his horse.

"According to plan, altogether brothers…we ride to Orlais. The Chantry is weak, they won't think to expect our banner so be quick, we'll only be given a narrow window and nothing more. The former ambassador for Antiva must know that family is always within our grasp."

"Let her know we are coming." Silas said with finality as the group immediately spurned into a gallop leaving the battlefield behind them.

Storm Coast

"Serah Adalwin, Kirkwall is within our reach as soon as we cross the shores." A man in a cloak reported over the howl of the storm shivering as the rain poured hard upon the shelter as a tall man with burly arms covered by plates of armor stood patient and proud even in the face of this unpredictable wave as it crashed against the sturdy boat, Adalwin bowing his head lightly as he turned to address the men behind him.

"Listen up, we are here to contact Guard Captain Aveline for an alliance so I would keep our swords where they are while we negotiate cooperation with our organization…I suspect she would need the reinforcements badly and we have some manpower to spare." Adalwin announced as one of the men rowing the boat spoke up from his seat yelling over the crash of lightning.

"From who or what, Adalwin Ser, should we be protecting that woman from?"

"Prince Sebastian of Starkhaven, the Chantry warmongering son of a limp dicked mabari who is too young to sit his arse on a throne, if I know him we have to be there to prepare considering what he would do! Silas has done a good job ensuring the information is correct, so we're here as muscle." Adalwin uttered as he watched the shores of Kirkwall coming into view, the man massaging his temple as he noticed more lightning strikes in the distance noticing the tension in the air even from a distance as the chained statues of slaves in agony greeted the large following as Adalwin frowned deeply. "Although it looks like it may be too late."

Soldier's Peak

"The world knows that to restore some semblance of order there must be some things that require a bit more finesse and taking away the reasoning. Your message is going to be one that will be remembered for quite a while, I would trust." Sparrow said calmly as he picked up the mug of water drinking it slowly as he relaxed into his chair, the soldier still feeling a bit more confused and for some reason terrified.

"What is that supposed to mean ser?"

Val Royeaux Chantry entrance

"Aulis, all is in position."

"Good, wait for the signal and we'll charge. Today, the Chantry shall lose many voices." Aulis spoke as several men took positions near the pillars of the wide open courtyard where Templar guards were standing watchful over the sea of forty clergy attending the daily prayers. As each one did, a hilt of obsidian was drawn silently as the mages on either side began to bring out a flask of lyrium readying it for the plan.

With Sparrow

"It means the world order is about to change, the natural way of things, nature will experience a wide rebirth with the Inquisition challenging all that the Chantry has: power. The thing is that power gets you many things, but all the power in the world is wasted if you cannot form at least one change that suits a majority. People are fed up with the Chantry, and so change must be met to clear the structure of corrupt officials who dare to subvert or emphasize a false religion based on suffering. And it begins, in Val Royeaux." Sparrow finished as he gestured the soldier away, the latter opening the door on his way out of the building. "Your role will be crucial, it is time to throw the Chantry further in chaos and make the structure a little cleaner…the hostage taking of forty members will suffice as a message."

Val Royeaux

It happened quickly. As soon as the bell of the Chantry tower struck for the eleventh hour, Aulis gestured to the few men who were already near the pillars as he held up his fingers to count down to the nearby troops.

"…Now!" Hissing at the men, the troops immediately drew their spirit blades grabbing each Templar near the pillars and sliced their throats, the cries alerting the clergy to the blood being spilt as the crowd felt the earth begin to shake under their feet forcing several aged men and women to their knees before a wide sphere of magical energy covered and crowded the forty people into one tight corner as Aulis revealed himself with the rest of the men either watching for guards or were securing the barrier, the commander walking up to the sphere with a neutral gaze.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you people?" One of the brothers spoke up banging his fists on the large barrier as if thinking it would break but to no avail as the barrier only rippled in reply silencing hopes of escape before Aulis turned to the mages who then signaled for them to charge up the spell tailored for this very occasion, the eyes of the clergy darting around the lightning and storm clouds that gathered around the courtyard as rain began to pour down on the open space as Aulis gave his message to the crowd.

"Sparrow sends his regards."

The next thing they knew was a flash of white before the courtyard once filled with the lives of forty others suddenly vanished into thin air, the only evidence of the act were the bodies of the Chantry's holy warriors bleeding into the cobblestones.

End

* * *

><p>Author's notes: This is the next chapter, and we are introduced to Haven's interlude with Sparrow making his move. The story for Leora the dwarf will go on to the mage-templar arc, though I am aiming for the mages in this one to support as having the Red Templars somehow made the scene in the (spoilerz guyz) mission where Haven is destroyed badass. This is still debated though.<p>

The storm coast comes after, and Leliana will be having a grand time with the whole fiasco. It takes news for forty disappearing clergymen to reach Haven after all.

All in all, the introduction of more of the forces which he commands is better to show just a portion of what he plans and has at his disposal.

A reviewer asked me whether Leliana due to an earlier letter in one of the chapters poked at the idea that she is a love interest for Cruz…well that I cannot say, but the sentence that Khali writes is meant for maximum motivation to anger is all I can say. I thank the reviews and reviewers, even if there were three of you vocally voicing your thoughts as it keeps this story going and feedback to flow…story followers and favorites I am glad you stuck around to read this story so far and I appreciate it.

Have a good day or night

VI


	10. Storm Coast Faceoff, Message sent

Bard of Orlais

Author's notes: Hello, the chapter starts in a glimpse of the past, and we'll go back to the present, the Storm Coast.

Disclaimer: Female Qunari booty, Sera likes. Bioware owns the franchise save for my own characters…hands off guys, I made these babies.

_Yvette, the sister of Josephine Montilyet…in the course of the stay in Orlais I have not grown that attached to someone during my time spent in Val Royeaux, and she may have been one of the very few that touched my heart. For some who knew me, or those in the world who would observe this story unfold, unlikely as it may be, would have looked on in envy to know the connections I wielded or for a certain community jealousy at my presence being accepted by some of the most powerful women in Orlais in their right. _

_If only that were true, the reality was very grim compared to the fantasy life that was imagined at parties, they did not know my personal struggle save for those who knew me._

_For one, when I first revealed to Leliana that I was in need of the mage advisor to the Imperial Court she of course reacted badly to my hasty needs. My secret origin was the one barrier that has stopped me from being able to see Morrigan at all, Leliana instead had me confined to the manor of the Montilyets and it took a lot of trust from her to even let me out of her sight for a few minutes without some agent reporting on what I was doing. The deal: I would get to see Morrigan if I told her where I came from, and of course I refused vehemently resulting in a stalemate. To even bother to describe my relationship with the spymaster is put in simple words: I once called her the same as Marjolainne, and got several throwing knives pinning me to the wall as a reward._

_Cassandra, most see her stoic and serious demeanor hiding her romantic attitude, partly true. To be honest I have not met anyone who thinks I would be a person dangerous to her or even an entire country, shocking as the accusations and the ridiculous speculations about my purpose is I am flattered to a certain extent that I could somehow bring down the Chantry to kneel if I had enough contacts of blood mages in my circle. Ah, to be looked at funny….good times._

_Then came the day I read poetry, my own words twisting the poem's original purpose to mean something else or rhyme it funny. The look on her face when I expressed fondness for the subject, it was slow and painful…but I lived through it, and somehow I was glad that I did it all, for her…_

_Something tells me I would do anything to protect them and do my best to earn my way back. And for once I can feel a bit more human than a tool sharpened for greatness and success at a cost. I feel more alive._

_-excerpt from the diary of the Bard of Orlais, 9:40. The journal entry along with the others were smeared with blood_

* * *

><p>Val Royeaux, a few months before the Conclave<p>

"Where's the little shit?!"

"Find him, this is private property and get some buckets of water! If Lord Rastarian sees what they did to the walls…"

All that Cruz could do was hide, the young man clutching the sack which held the parchments in them tightly to his back as he peeked out from the crates stacked near the estate, the young man feeling his back press hard against the surface while a foot scraped against the marble getting his attention to his right as he twisted his body to glance at his accomplice with a glare.

"What, we're in the clear, let's go!" Sera spoke hissing through her teeth as Cruz nodded joining the elf in escaping the guards the duo sneaking around the corner which led to the marketplace, a key area where they could disappear from making it harder for guards to track them unless they really stood out amongst the crowd, save for Cruz who was already breathing rather heavily from his illness depriving him of certain exercises to keep fit and dressed in Orlesian commoner clothing Sera's plaidweave sleeves for both her shirt and skirt under the protective brown red leather of checkered yellow was a sore spot in the sea of dresses and masks, making them easier to spot.

"Come on, Sera we have to get out of here as quick as we can." Cruz lightly warned as they politely pushed their way through the crowd landing on the other end with the road leading to the important high class district housing the different ambassadors and other officials within the city, Sera noting the area with some disdain as she pulled off a raspberry in the general direction. "Pfftt, back here again…all the nobles prissy and uptight lying around, the sight is making me rather ill just looking at how many butts are there in those houses." Shaking his head in response, Cruz began to walk as Sera followed her fingers playfully twirling with her side bangs while whistling joyfully behind him, the dimension traveler opening the sack to grab a stack of letters and some scrolls smiling to himself as he searched the contents carefully, making sure not to read anything damning.

"Thank you nobles for the important correspondences," Cruz smirked as he kept the copied letters at his side, making sure the papers weren't going to rub against the charcoal piece he held within smearing it with more dark scars marring the information. "Looks like the nobles that you were targeting are throwing a private party sometime this month with some relatives and important figures of both Antiva and Nevarra being invited for talks of trade, you'll have to tag their servants for more details Sera if you want to crash this party."

"I got friends who do that sort of stuff, I'll just send a letter…they'll know what to do." Sera waved at his hidden concern, the man nodding in acknowledgement as he stuffed his concerns away the pair walking towards the gate of the estate down the road the man flipping the sack over his shoulder as the two stopped at the entrance both elf and human companions facing each other. Sera dug her heel in the neat patterns of arching square rocks the elf scratching her head as she gave a glance towards him, silence permeating between the pair before the white-haired sandy blonde spoke up first.

"So, uh, this is it?"

"Yep, this is the place. Don't you want to come in, the Montilyets are very accommodating and I would like you to see Yvette, she's just as cheeky as you are." Cruz extended the invitation smoothly, not wanting to freak her out due to her explosive and unpredictable nature. Watching the elf fidget a little out of nervousness, Cruz felt the awkwardness beginning to set in as the elf stood still her bow and quiver still slung across her shoulder wringing her hands before he spoke.

"Are you still recalling that particular memory?"

"…What happens is right now, innit? I don't want to remember but it doesn't bother me too much, though I still don't get you. You wanted to stick one in the nobles yeah, but here you are living the life of one of those rich pricks living it up and slamming fists down on the lower class," Sera gestured to the manor with some form of disgust as she put out her tongue folding her hands. "I don't get it."

"It's complicated, you won't bother to understand if I go into a long monologue and ruin you with the moaning of the natural order of things here," Cruz replied quickly as he opened the gate just as the door to the manor was flung open before a female voice reached the ears of the young man. "Crrruuuzzz, Josephine is withholding my monthly wine somewhere and I can't find it…please help me?" Almost groaning in reply while Sera snorted at the voice of the woman, Cruz nearly slapped his palm onto his face sliding it down his features as he replied to her request with a measure of disdain.

"Yvette, why are you even drinking in this time of day?" Cruz asked as he looked to see the young woman without her hat and mask, revealing her raven black hair which curled outwards at the tail while a braid was left at the side of her face while bright dark eyes sparkled as she set her eyes on the sickly man leaning at the pillar holding the gate, the woman catching Sera's eye as the elf let out an uncharacteristic low growling 'woof' under her breath the silky tone making Cruz feel a lot sicker than before. The man had only seen this wonderful sight once, when she was preparing for a party that she was invited to by her friend to celebrate her return to Orlais and Yvette personally asked him to help her with some of the annoying adjustments on her corset, and the face he made when he entered the bedroom…the eyes were one of the few glaring features that still told him that she was the blood sister of Josephine, and even then their beauty was doing no word justice. Over time as she showed more of her real face to him in the manor Cruz felt as though he was being treated to a sight no one would normally see, though what that was he couldn't say even with his limited knowledge of the world state now.

"Well it was my celebration on making an artwork for the gallery two weeks ago, I wanted a bottle but then Josephine said I couldn't…" Yvette insisted with politeness in her edge as Cruz groaned again slapping his palm on his face once more. "Well, in that case I can't-"

"Yes we can, come on Cruzie it'll be fun to crack open a wine cellar or two."

"Sera when did you get so interested in getting into the manor-oh." Cruz was about to ask before he noticed her blatant stare as another growly 'woof' answered his question, prompting him to bow his head and shake it. "Of course you do." Cruz muttered before he felt Sera wrap her hand around his own, the elf absentmindedly running towards the mansion while Cruz barely managed to close the gates with his only hand the two entering the manor where Yvette had disappeared into, as Sera felt herself be swallowed up by the sight of the main hall watching the towering ceiling with mosaics painted of Orlesian tales decorated for all to see while marble statues of various Orlesian heroes were found in two rows and at the staircase the footsteps of their feet echoed through the hall.

"Sera I really need to get to my room first before we tear up the wine cellar."

"Fine, go do your secret thingy that you normally do. I'll be eyeing some of that Antivan butt while you're busy," Sera spoke with a childish ring to it as Cruz waved her jab away. "Right, go and play little one and be nice to Auntie Yvette while I'm gone." Hearing the familiar raspberry thrown at his back as he turned Cruz proceeded up the flight of stairs to the top entering one of the many hallways that led to his personal room, hoping no interruptions would bar him from stashing the copies of information he could probably use.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Well, so much for that idea.

"That isn't much of your business where I go and what I do when I'm out, though your mind may scream otherwise," Cruz answered calmly as he heard the footsteps walking over to his side the man out of instinct flinched slightly at the newcomer's presence gliding over to him tugging at the sack he held as the familiar Orlesian accent filled his ears tickling his senses. "Really, then explain why I found these in your sack…and such tactics too. With the right training you may have become a bard."

"A bard is a job description I don't plan to stick myself with, I am already threatened with a slow illness, plus you have to handle assassinations and other sorts of shady stuff I do not agree with. I thought you would have known that about me Leliana." Cruz replied sharply at the suggestion, his skin bristling at the idea of becoming one of them while Leliana noticed his response with a strange feeling of relief as she nodded looking over the letters taken from the Rastarian house. "True, past experience has taught me much about bards in both the Court and amongst the nobles along with the complexity of the Game."

"You're very different compared to back then."

"What?" Cruz shook his head as he gave a quiet 'nothing' while hearing the shuffle of papers for a few moments before Leliana continued, the former bard eyeing each line on the correspondences raising an eyebrow in curiosity as she recognized several names listed her mind beginning to formulate deductions and possible movements from here. "This is very detailed, knowing Lord Rastarian he would be using the soiree as a way to make negotiations with several notable allies and potential ones, the man throws too many parties in the same month."

"I was going to stash that one away, too personal for my liking." Cruz replied to her statement as he leaned against the windowsill, folding his arms as the spymaster glanced up at him her orange bangs slid downwards the light of the sun illuminating her face to give a unnatural glow to her beauty, the dimension traveler finding it hard to control his nervousness as he let out a withheld breath trying to calm his nerves. Before either could say a word, the emergence of new footsteps more distinct with metal clanking against marble silenced any chance of talk as Cruz saw the Seeker coming to a stop between them, the former tensing at her appearance as he took in the sight. The Seeker was dressed like a warrior fresh from a return journey from a warzone, the familiar Seeker emblem with its emblazed banner was missing as dark red roughly knitted leather made up the outer coat of her outfit besides the chestplate attached to her chest with buckles at the ribs and shoulders, her collar upturned to accommodate room for the metal piece which did give some appeal to her figure and looks especially when Cruz noticed the sweat he would recognize from her rigorous training routine, the sight of such power within a body was no doubt to some arousing or even causing lustful gazes at the abilities it could perform…Cruz himself admitted a weakness to it, but if anything to the young hot-blooded male looking at her now, lust was not the present feeling than a hint of being flushed for eyeing such beauty.

"Cruz, I didn't know you were back from your excursion out in the market."

"Nice to see you too, Cass…for a woman trained in the ways of a warrior you certainly do not make it up for manners." Cruz replied nonchalantly quickly covering his emotions as he used the shortened nick-name for the Seeker, the warrior unaware of his point as she turned to address Leliana who had already kept the letters safely hidden in her leather mail armor with a slight bow of her head indicating to the door. "I'll keep watch, the Divine was asking to speak to you for advice on something private…she says you'll know where to find her."

"Is it about the Conclave which is coming up?"

"No idea, best if you meet her and ask the questions yourself." Cassandra said as she shrugged, the spymaster going into thought for but a moment before she nodded walking towards the flight of stairs towards the meeting, Cruz finding his voice as he called out to the spymaster. "Shall I prepare some cookies right now? I and Yvette managed to make a batch and it is sitting in the kitchen, if you want some in case you were hungry or staying over in the Grand Cathedral for the night doing whatever it is spymasters do."

"Tempting, but I'll pass." Leliana replied her accented silky voice almost making Cruz cough to clear the air of his personal tension before the former bard disappeared down the stairs, Cassandra watching the two interact with a raised brow unsure of what to say just as Cruz shook his head attempting to clear the images that were flooding his mind. Seeing that he was nervous, Cassandra figured that the best way to find things out was to be a bit more direct with getting the answers, her training as a Seeker was to always be clear in what you wanted...and to confirm suspicions. "You two are very close nowadays."

"*gulp* Yes…we are, though I think she's making me think of getting closer to her than the other way around, that and I was quite lonely where I came from." Cruz replied with a groan as he heard the woman chuckle, Cassandra giving a rare grin as she shook her head watching where the spymaster had disappeared to. "I do not get how she appeals to you or what makes her able to make you nervous."

"You and me both are on the same boat for that one, but then I am struggling with a desire for companionship myself and at this age my people would have called me old and probably not breeding stock if they had a say in my life," Cruz replied bitterly as he switched topics unwilling to think of home or what it means to him anymore, the traveler's words did stick with Cassandra who considered his words and reluctance to talk further about it stopping her from saying anything further. "That's…rather crude to speak of your people."

"They were bastards, they deserved a comment like it and their vice and virtue was business and manipulating money," Cruz bitterly spoke as he flicked at his bang watching the strand of hair rise in the air before he folded his arms glancing at the Seeker who still had her armor on, the man sighing with a palm to his face as he muttered something under his breath which did not go unnoticed. "What's the matter with your muttering?"

"You need clothes, proper ones not some fatigue armor." Cruz pointed out firmly as he observed the Seeker's dress code with some distaste in his tone, the woman already beginning to scowl a little as she folded her arms. "What?"

"The clothes, Seeker the clothes…we're in home territory which is a pretty good time to find some fashion sense."

"Or I could land up the next morning with a dagger in my back." Cassandra shot back at his words, the woman beginning to clench her fists at his remark as Cruz shook his head at her insinuations gesturing to the window as he tried to salvage what explanation he could come up with to save himself from an 'accidental' fall from the second floor into the garden, clearing his throat. "I think you know that I mean for you to get out of your armor, wear something less…warrior like." Seeing her scowl further frowning threatening his life with each word he was speaking, Cruz already anticipating the conversation to go down as she gave him an 'oh, really' stare.

"Why would I do that?"

"Come on, surely you can't love wearing buckles and metal around your beautiful bos -I meant chest, yes, your chest…that was what I meant to say." Cruz stumbled as he felt his hormones and his flirting personality kicking in as the man reined it in, the man already cursing his loneliness for causing this tense desire while Cassandra was sporting something akin to embarrassment as she took the minute long awkwardness to process what he was about to say before the correction, the woman snapping back to her 'serious' mode as she glared at him venomously. "Is this some kind of trick?"

"Uh, no, look can we just focus on something else that isn't about me and…me?" Cruz stuttered as he kept his cool which was straining to break as the young man began to fight surfacing thoughts in his mind which had bubbled up to the surface, Cruz immediately deciding right then to break off from the conversation as he strode past the Seeker his breath hot in his trails as he quickly replied to her confused stare. "I-I need to get to my room, some things to drop off. I'll see you later and we can do some poetry…hope Yvette can handle Sera for the time being before I stop whatever she's planning. But not after a long drawn out bath."

* * *

><p>The present, Storm Coast<p>

"A new challenger?"

"No one has beaten the chief yet, that lucky bastard." The gates to the Blades of Hessarian's compound opened, the murmurs of the men and women encamped at the entrance and inside the small fort cast their eyes upon the small group of four, their eyes filled with different emotions as the small crowd parted for the dwarven woman standing at the head of the party while a large man with sharp wide horns grinned feverishly at the group, the stirring of a fight exciting the man to no end while Blackwall the Warden stood by the right his eyes catching sight of their objective as he gave a hard glare the griffon symbol causing whispers to erupt amongst the warriors while Solas kept himself in a low profile, trudging at the back of the group to avoid any attention before a loud boisterous voice boomed at the new arrivals.

"Well well, the Inquisition has come to challenge me."

"You had your men kill our soldiers, you know as well as I do that such actions for no reason than negotiation is something I do not easily forgive," Leora growled showing her bare teeth as she gripped her daggers which were drawn out and spinning in her fingers before she snapped her grip shut, the tall burly man with a beard covering his gruff features simply laughed at her keeping his arms folded as the man sneered at the herald with a sickening smirk.

"Really? Then get your justice here." The man laughed as the nearby animal cages began to shake, the woman now turning to properly see a rabid mabari trapped within its confines before another bark drew her attention to the left where a similar beast was trapped inside with their teeth dripping with saliva. Sighing, the woman ignored the men and women who then withdrew from the mabari outside of the fort not wanting to be dog bait leaving the four with the beasts and their master tamer, the gruff man drawing his sword in the air as he snarled at Leora.

"Let's see you handle my beasts." At that moment, the cage doors were flung open Leora palming her face as she glared down the beasts which ran out at the group as Solas cast out a barrier to protect them, the dwarf given only a moment to comment on the situation which now seemed more difficult than previously expected.

"Well...shit."

A few minutes later

Leora had to resist the urge to groan, the rainy weather pouring upon her thick jacket as the wind continued to pick up speed almost throwing the rogue off from the sheer force of the gale. Growling, she rolled to the side as a blade made its way for her neck the dwarf barely rolling away in time as she picked out the crossbow from her back holster firing a bolt that found its way into the plate of a heavily armored man standing a few feet above her the man growling as he charged again, sword raised to charge before a blur tackled the man with a pommel to his chest sending the man skidding across dirt and a hand outstretched to grind into the clumps of earth. Leora readied to charge but then one of the pair of mabari lashed out towards her, the dwarf cursing as she rolled away throwing a knife at the canine only to hear the clang of metal, causing the dwarf to curse even more.

"Stupid fucking mabari and their stupid armor. Blackwall!"

"On it!" Blackwall confidently said as he charged forward letting out a war cry which caused the beast to hesitate, the warrior stabbing at the beast before the dwarf found herself being engaged by the Hessarian leader, the two exchanging parries and blows as Leora dodged and deflected the ruthless hacks from the man, the Hessarian leader speaking in grunts and yells. Bull on the other hand was having a good time, the Qunari grabbing one of the armored pups and tore out its armor plate with sheer force as it shrieked as the maelstrom of muscle tore through its protective wear and threw it to the ground causing it to whine the beast rising up while baring its teeth.

"Oh yes...come on!" Bull yelled in joy while Solas kept himself at a distance, the elf throwing the occasional ice from his staff focusing on defensive measures as he waited for an opportunity. Leora was momentarily distracted by the battle surrounding her that she didn't notice the Hessarian leader swinging his sword at her leg intending to cut her off, the dwarf barely sidestepping the thrust before a greatsword deflected the blow, the man growling as he beat repeatedly against the fighter however the incident did not go unnoticed by Solas whose ears perked at hearing the loud clash of steel as he brought his staff to heel, slamming the end of the staff against the dirt hard as a flash of ice encased itself around the man's leg but that did not stop him from defending himself against Blackwall's slower movements as he broke the ice with his sword before lashing out at the Warden.

"Die!"

Clang!

"Over here, fuck face!" Leora taunted as the man disengaged allowing his pet mabari to bite at Blackwall forcing him back again while Solas had teleported himself to another corner of the battlefield watching for opportunities, the mage casting a barrier to protect both warriors except for Leora who was in a threatening standoff with the larger sturdier opponent, the dwarf finding herself losing ground before a gruff hand slapped her aside the woman glaring up as the tower of a human raised his blade, the man interrupted from his victory by a pommel to his gut causing him to grunt as he stepped back from the Warden who had lost his helmet in the scuffle with the beast, his hair ragged and sticky as a bang clung onto his forehead just as he spoke to Leora.

"My lady, focus! We can't have you staring off into the distance now!" Blackwall's voice called out to her as the dwarf immediately snapped back to reality just as the bearded giant of a man began to yell again this time with more ferocity as the Grey Warden used his blade to bear upwards in a parry stepping to the side just to give himself the edge to land a sideways glance off the armor the sound of steel hitting plate before a squelch could be heard along with an angry yell were the only indicators to the Warden that he only nicked the man, rolling aside to face his opponent.

"Ow, get the hell off me you stupid rabid dogs!" Bull yelled, the Qunari already struggling to hold his own as the two-handed warrior found himself being blocked from using his weapon as the mabari duo tackled his arms and weapon by biting the shaft forcing the warrior to shake them away. "If you have the time it would be nice to come in quick now and save me!"

"Leora, go! I've got Blackwall!" The loud voice of the elf mage reached the herald's ears as she threw a smoke bomb nearby the Qunari who was still trying to fight off the beasts, Leora jumping into action as she leapt up to one of the beasts digging her daggers deep into the skin ignoring the smell of wet dog in her mouth as she moved to the next one plunging on in the side of its mouth causing the beast to whine before it growled harder sinking the teeth in Bull's arm the bulky built man gritting his teeth as he channeled his anger shaking the mabari off him with sheer brutality as Leora leapt back noticing her dagger still embedded in the creature just as Blackwall crashed landed next to her his knees trembling but holding strong against the blows against his greatsword catching a breath as the remaining mabari was ruthlessly thrown to the ground and Bull reaching out to wrangle the beast throttling its throat before the Qunari sharply twisted his hands, the bone of the beast cracking open like a splinter making Solas flinch as the Qunari ruthlessly growled in triumph the leader of the Hessarians already rethinking his strategy upon seeing his warhounds dead at his feet.

"That was annoying! Stupid war dogs and their…breath, bitch they bite!" Bull hissed as he picked up his greataxe, a maddened gleam in his eye as he glared up at the Hessarian leader who was determined to fight to the last and finish the group. Smiling, the Qunari readied himself, the two men casting sidelong glares at the rest of the party as Leora nodded in understanding signaling the elven mage to come to Blackwall's aid, the Warden slighting as he relaxed but only barely to match any movements against them as Leora retrieved her dagger, watching as the two burly men circled each other like predators.

"Die…you filth!" The Hessarian leader cried as he ducked out of the way from Bull's swing, scoring a slash around the thigh as the Qunari threw a throwing knife at the man's shoulder causing him to cry out before he gripped the handle and pulled it out. Bull took the opportunity to punch the man in the face sending him stumbling back as he kept his guard charging into a roll as Bull did the same except he circled around the man and brought his pommel to bear upon the back of the man forcing him down on the floor as he brought his pommel down to strike his back again but the Hessarian rolled out of the way and crouched into a charging stance as he leapt forwards into a lunge still screaming murder.

"Play with the Bull, taste the copper of blood." Bull warned as he moved aside letting the man run just past him before an arm met his chin, forcing the human down on his back while Bull watched him roll again avoiding any deadly blows while Blackwall recovered soundly the Warden already bringing himself to stand upright as he brought his weapon to the fore as he watched the Bull grab the sword arm of the man and his thigh lifting him high in the air and with an inhuman force threw him hard against the dirt the impact shattering the man's ribs. The human bandit had no chance to react as Iron Bull raised his greataxe and brought it down on his chest, drenching the ground and axe in blood from the powerful swing as the adrenaline feeling died down just as the final blow was struck, allowing the noise of the storm to overtake the silence as the Qunari breathed heavily his chest heaving for air as he pointed at the dead man whose chest was completely depressed into the ground with a splattered mess of blood and flesh smirking proudly.

"You…were nothing," Bull gasped out as he sat on the ground, the party breathing out a relieved sigh as Solas sighed a deep breath he had been holding during the fight, the mage releasing a small ball of ice that was prepared in his staff as soon as he saw the mighty man fall to the warrior relaxing his posture.

"Well, that takes care of that. With their leader dead the Blades of Hessarian should follow us if I am familiar with such duels." Leora nodded, the dwarf stretching out her hand to flex her fingers as she heard the doors open the group of four looking back to see a group of twenty men and women dressed in armor with blue tints and cloth walking in with uncertainty as they looked at the group before one of the braver souls noticed the limp arm of their former leader, the woman indicating for some of the group to see what remained of their leader as they stared at the depressed chest along with the pained expression frozen on the burly man's face before they glanced over at the dwarf and her group.

"Herald, the Blades are at your service."

Two hours later

"So what's the word on the coast?" Leora asked with a tilt of her head as she kicked her legs in the air as the officer dressed in the Inquisition's colors folded her arms, the sound of the rain pelting against the tent which they were sheltered in while several soldiers and Blades moved past them carrying stashes of weapons and herbs, the Blades accepting the crates for their stores while the sound of hammers were distant as small watchtowers were being built into the camp. The officer was looking over a small local map of the coast, pointing to one of the lower regions where several indicators were placed with circles drawn around them.

"The Blades were kind enough to give us information about the region and save us some time scouting, they have provided the layout of resources we have access to such as serpentstone and lots of spindleweed if you actually need such a thing," Leora had to snort but not blatantly as she shook her head, normally she was collecting all the herbs she had so far just cause, she had not put not much thought into how she would use them to be honest. "As to signs of Grey Wardens, they have pointed out these circles as where the Wardens were last seen. If anything else you should start there." Pushing herself off the crate, Leora thanked the woman as she glanced over at Blackwall who glanced over at the woman sharing a brief look before the man nodded, Leora indicating him to get the others as she called out to him.

"Blackwall, get the others…we're going Warden hunting."

* * *

><p>Haven, spymaster's tent<p>

"Sister Nightingale," Leliana's head rose from her prayer as her words died in mid-sentence, the former bard stood up while watching the arrival of an agent out the corner of her eye the unmistakable green hood covering his head as the man continued with his report. "Mistress, there is a person at the gate wishing to speak with you about something important, he asked specifically for you by name at the guards and Cassandra has been trying to find out the man's intentions, but he has vehemently insisted that the message be passed on to you." The words caught Leliana's attention as the spy stood up, her coat billowing underneath the chainmail mesh in the wind as she gave a nod of affirmation that she had the message the agent taking his leave, giving her a moment's peace before Leliana grabbed something off the crate and stuffed it into her pouch hidden beneath the armor patting it once and strode over towards the gate. As she got closer, there were several raised voices in the distance which made itself clearer as Leliana heard the distinct accent coming from a certain hot-headed Nevarran the spymaster tuning in on the conversation as she tried to keep some distance as she walked.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"That is the truth, Mistress I am afraid that coin keeps mouths open but sometimes shuts it up tight." The voice shot back at Cassandra, meeting her venomous demands with a stoic and trembling voice, Leliana breaking through the small crowd of soldiers towards the center where Cassandra stood on one end facing down a hunched man in rags trembling in the cold with a tattered hood drawn up his face hiding his dirty features.

"What is going on here?" Leliana spoke up, the Seeker turning to see her as she glanced over at the beggar, the latter taking a long look at her before the man shuffled over his bare hands reaching into his cloak as a few of the soldiers were on high alert as Cullen broke the circle watching the scene for some time.

"It's a beggar, he has no reason to attack anyone…even if he tried, it wouldn't succeed." The general said as he watched the man retrieving something from his pocket, the sight of the locket triggering something in Leliana as she watched the memento with wide eyes as the beggar coughed stretching out his dirty palms, a hand over his mouth. "I was given a few silvers to deliver a message for you along with this trinket, the sender said that you would know him very well, he was expecting you to respond accordingly." Leliana shakily took the locket, her fingers opening the cover her own feelings suppressed within as she hoped it was not what she had feared…and was proven wrong as she saw what was inside, the spymaster turning on the beggar with a sharp glint in her eye.

"Who gave you this?"

"His name…he said he went out of his way to Val Royeaux for its personal collection," hearing that Leliana felt her world freeze but it wasn't the only thing that shocked her into silence. "The sender calls you to remember and atone for what you did back then, some past mistake-"

"What was his name?"

"Sparrow, Lady Nightingale…his name was Sparrow."

End

Author's notes: Well this is the end to the chapter, hope you enjoyed reading it. I am very surprised by the neat reception this story has gotten, many ideas flowing in my head as I unlock each new chapter in the game regarding characters and motivations it does make me rethink of what to do and make them say…well anyways.

Sparrow's move is set, so is the exploration of the Grey Warden camps. The next chapter is more focused on the task at hand with Leora more so than Leliana but either way this chapter does take place in skips forward in time.

The addition of the chapter in the past does give an insight as to what Cruz was doing since that time, the memoirs do tell a bigger picture. Now it is questionable concerning Cruz's own nervousness with women and his own life, well that will be explained though I would say that it is both a combination with his life and what he feels is confusing to him…that will come later.

For now, have a good one.

VI


	11. Sparrow Arc: Life in Orlais

Author's notes: Hello all, this is VI speaking. Before we begin, I have to say that it is good if you stuck along this far…to be honest the last chapter was a decision for me that I hoped was the right choice as I wanted to have the two meet and so not to drag the past out.

In fact the present story is going to be put on hold, I don't want unnecessary flashbacks during scenes for the future as I want it to be like an ongoing novel with no cutbacks to previously stated thoughts which was why I came up with the past/present story which would zip together like a diverging land becoming a single road. That is the hope, this is the prototype.

That being said, I have put off the mage Templar arc for the moment and decided it was best to introduce the Cruz arc earlier than later where it would be confusing to balance three sides of perspectives plus the unnecessary interference of the past.

Disclaimer: Bioware now owns 200 hours of my life and Dragon age...thanks Bioware, your games have made me an addict now. And I love it.

* * *

><p>"Lily please you have to at least consider it."<p>

"No." Cruz had to control his breathing as he heard her reply, the man resisting the urge to throw up his hands in the air as he sat back down on his chair watching her intently. "Come on, you allowed me to walk outside after a month's probation and solitary confinement in the halls of the mansion with eyes watching my every move even in the bathroom, you should know I won't be so stupid to try anything with you around to leash me."

"I cannot take chances, you still have not given me satisfactory answers as to who you are and why you stayed with Josie even knowing that I was the Left Hand of the Divine which few know," Cruz had to wince at that point which he conceded to, he had slipped up again during that talk a month ago before the illness confined him to a bed. "And you also knew about the mage advisor to the Empress herself, having a clear purpose. What more reason do I need to not trust you?"

"Because I am just finding my way home and that's it, I have no desire to be involved in whatever is happening here." Cruz insisted firmly jabbing his finger on the surface of the desk, "you have to believe me on this, I just need something, anything really just a hint to give me some hope." Leliana sighed leaning back as she took her eyes off the reports which she had been distracting herself with throughout the small exchange, the argument was beginning to become both bothersome and tiring for her from the various exchanges that usually led to this moot point. Yes, Leliana was confident that the man posed no threat to either Josephine or her family if getting home was on his mind but the fact that he was asking for something that was as big as getting the magical advisor on a task about getting home set off many flags in her mind that he wasn't human, maybe a demon but she wasn't sure.

"I'm sorry, but I am not even sure what you are and your avoidance of answering any questions related to where you come from and how you know things such as me being the Left hand of the Divine and showing some familiarity with this place yet a naivety to the issues in this land gives me little information to make a decision." Leliana stated firmly of her own position, hoping that Cruz could understand what she was thinking, the man sighing as he planted his hands on the desk. "I know, but I can't say anything unless it is to the Empress' magical advisor. If I tell her it might be more believable, maybe."

"You give me too little trust." Leliana shot back, her brows furrowing as Cruz shut his mouth, unable to form a comeback as he hung his head rubbing his temple. "That, we can both accept is true. I am just worried because what I say is unbelievable and would brand me a liar and possibly a demon responsible for possession of a human body, just what the Templars would want as an excuse to kill an accused 'mage' without real hard evidence. That is what I face if I decide to just say it."

"You were the one too stubborn to just give it a try." Leliana reasoned as Cruz felt his frown increase in width, the man shaking his head in reply. "No, I am simply protecting my own interest…anything I said, anything I have mentioned like Marjolainne was something you've taken badly as a sign that I am inhuman, a demon perhaps playing you with strings. I can assure all I want but we are naturally suspicious and damn what we refuse to understand." Cruz spoke venomously the former bard flinching at the mention of her former master and the event in which she had nearly attacked the poor man upon that statement in a previous confrontation. She had recalled how she had been tempted to send a mage to check again if he wasn't a demon in disguise, but had barely stayed her hand from a burning remark. Scowling, Cruz turned to the door feeling much worse for wear than the last encounter, the man excusing himself to the garden without a word as he walked down the hallway.

It had been two months or more, since Cruz had come over to Orlais the city of culture under the ruling of Empress Celene the First through a path of blood and betrayal, a fight between cousins, a disgraced champion who made a bad deal and an angry elven spymaster feuding to the present. That at least the 'Masked Empire' got on track in the history of this place, the man had spent his time both reading books on the nobility and people watch for besides Celene which the man had not even cast his eye on besides the book which was in his eyes an exaggerated painting of her to emphasize youth and beauty. During that time he had to deal with Leliana who watched him like a hawk whenever Yvette, Josephine or even both were in attendance of important parties that involved Yvette's presence or Josephine's responsibility as ambassador from Antiva, Cruz of course had been asking Josephine if he could take the chance to be one to which she disagreed to instead opting to provide him with some measure of politeness and dining customs which she said would be a start to being part of the diplomatic career and dealing with visitors to the ambassador's manor. So far, he had disregarded some of the rituals which have annoyed her to some extent but not to the extreme as he knew her breaking point…plus the hours of relaxation he forced upon her did help her cope and unwind from a stressful day, which was often, with the employ of her sister to make her cave in.

Sera had approached him, true to her word asking him to be invited to the Red Jenny as her only known 'friend', according to the title of the group as it was a hidden agreement that not one agent should know the names of any others giving the information so as to not give up the network of commoners who were working to make trouble and occasionally killing certain nobles who had gone off the deep end in their opinion due to slavery, mistreatment of servants or even harassment. Sera was the only person who was a known Jenny to him, the only one he knew by name which was a big risk for the elf who faced worse fates than simply being killed by angry mobs when they find out an agent of the Friends was a knife-ear, but that showed that Sera trusted him…and whether he wanted to admit he was using her or not, Cruz felt a certain connection of trust and not wanting to see her hurt.

He was in for only a month, and from her eyes he could see how much rot the city held like Kirkwall except with a bigger scope of scrutiny. Elves were seen as agents of Briala and sometimes hanged in the gallows out of suspicion while servants clung to fear of being thrown into dungeons out of mere coincidental events that provoked suspicion, while the poor were being kept down without much help…a constant problem he had noticed in his stay which he long accepted as an ongoing issue. But the worst were the nobles, oh the nobles living in the segregated section of the city where parties and the Game was played to its utter ruthlessness with murders and other forms of blackmail and scandal ever thought possible could be achieved within its wall…for all knowledge that Cruz had about the world of Thedas one that confused him to no end was the grand Game of influence played across the Orlesian court and nobility, the purpose of it all seemed excessive for a favorite past time. But it wasn't the suffering that bothered him, but his personal issue and the person standing behind it.

Leliana was a hard person to figure out, what she needed or wanted was as hard as getting Cassandra to admit her love for romance except with a better mask. Ever since the night in the garden a few weeks before when he found her sleeping in the study with a nightmare, she had changed her perspective of him in a way that seemed to reveal a form of trust…one he chose not to misuse as she allowed him to go outside. He knew her past, though he would never reveal it to anyone including her save for the message that he knew how she felt…she had been betrayed enough for one life, he wouldn't want to be the one to do so again. Over time though he had realized she soon started to trust him if only on issues not pertaining to the one he had been pining for, hanging around with Josephine seemed much easier without her watchful eyes and ears tailing their move. The man had no idea what to feel about the former bard, she was adamant about something the first minute and then talking to him like the argument never happened at all…Cruz normally would have taken it face value but he knew there was a conflict regarding him. He was still resilient to not talk about his past.

"Damn it, why is it so difficult for me to just say it?" Cruz said as he kicked at the dirt of the garden shaking his head, the man sitting on the bench to think things through. "I just wanted a way out of this dream, to stay is like poison to me…but why am I so adamant about it, what do I even have there that can convince me to return?"

Cruz had wrestled with that question one too many times before, the month he spent within the manor had given him much time to reconsider his words and the moves he had made, each one providing a grimmer perspective on his situation from the board as Cruz rubbed his face the heaviness from before pressing hard upon his back. In honesty he had no idea what he wanted at the moment, home was a good place as he was taught to start planning for your next move but he wasn't there…not anymore, yet here he was with a rough childhood and an eagerness to return to the stress and the harshness of society pressed on him willing to throw himself back into the wolves. He had lived long enough to know that in there, especially what happened to Jonathan, the rules would break him again if he went there…enough reason for him to avoid it completely, staying in this world looked better but realistically it wasn't.

Blights, demons and ethereal threats were the grim and harsher reality than being pressured to become a perfect human successful in life with all the money in the world to make him miserable and dissatisfied with his life, Cruz knew if he wanted to stay he would throw his life into more peril than it had to be…if he could find a way home. Did he even want to anymore?

"…" He didn't want to think about it, yet he knew very well that he would have to make the choice when it was presented. Shaking his head, the man decided to rest his body on the marble bench in the bright afternoon sun closing his eyes as he felt his mind drift away, to escape from the reality that he was tossed into.

* * *

><p>Location unknown, unknown period<p>

"We're close to the end, keep running!"

Cruz felt his feet burn with weariness as he continued to run, his breath ragged as he nearly fell on his face tripping over a rock barely pushing his body up with his hands and feet before resuming his sprint, hearing the voice of a man continuing to call to him as the dark outline circled around the corner the sound of feet dragging and the flash of fire stopped him cold for a moment before he gripped the staff harder than ever like a lifeline to getting out of the wretched place the dimension traveler rounding the corner before he heard a growl, bringing his staff blade up in a sweeping strike slashing at the demon that had appeared out of the ground causing it to retreat with a final growl Cruz feeling a sense of absolute fear that was gripping his heart.

"Kastor! What the hell is going on here? Where's the army, the soldiers?" Cruz felt his mouth speak yet another male voice formulated the words out of his lips. The outline of the man in front turned back to face him with silver plated eyes holding captive the feeling of confusion as he looked around twirling his staff. "I do not know what became of the others, they were swallowed up by…whatever that thing was in the abyss it just flooded the frontlines like a tidal wave of black and those that were taken...look, I have no idea what kind of magic this is but it is powerful, too powerful for us to fight it. We have orders, all are to retreat to the portals as soon as we can before time runs out and regroup there."

"But that is impossible, the stories-" Cruz protested before he was silenced by the other man, the silver-eyed man shaking his head as he gestured to the rock maze they were trapped in his teeth sucking in the air.

"Were wrong, we were supposed to take what was meant to be power…not this. If this was a lie, intricate traps to make us look like that then we were the most gullible fools in all of Thedas to trust the word of that thing!" The man Kastor slammed his staff end onto the ground in anger, the inhuman scream piercing the stale green sky as Kastor and Cruz both turned behind sharply before they resumed running through the small maze, Cruz looking up as he saw the shapes of shades following them from above.

"The demons are taking some enjoyment in this, using the confusion to kill us all while they have the chance…damn them all, the priests are going to answer for this, for all of the lies and the promises they have wrought upon us…when we return home we will make them pay, I swear it." Kastor growled angrily as he used a wall of fire to shield them on either side of the small gorge from the approaching demons, the angry growls of the shades as they got too close to the spell sizzled and burned speaking in hisses at the interference as Kastor prodded the man to hurry onward, Cruz hazily watching as the scene in front of him changed to another landscape of barren wasteland the man known as Kastor suddenly in front of his face shaking him by the shoulders.

"Come on, are you alright? Quickly the portal is about to close-"

"Where do you think you are going, mage?" The inhuman voiced laughed out as Kastor gripped his staff tightly channeling a spell of fire watching the left of Cruz's view, the man following his vision to cast an eye on a demon of humongous size towering over their heads and for a few more feet above its dual horns and malicious spiked back sending shivers down Cruz's spine as his mouth moved again the strange voice speaking up for him again as his vision slightly wavered at the monstrosity cackling at the two mages while the demons began to circle around them confident as before.

"A pride demon…"

"Maker damn it all, we've come too far to die like this now!" Kastor cried out in both terror and channeled rage as he lifted his hands channeling the fire spell to its maximum capability as the demon began to laugh maliciously its clawed fingers circulating it to charge up an electric ball of energy. The mage barely threw the ball of flame before Cruz felt an invisible force grab his legs the pull of the void scaring Cruz as he kicked and thrashed around yelling out to Kastor who had sent the pride demon stumbling, the portal behind them beginning to flicker as the borders of the entryway began to shrink considerably, Cruz looking briefly at his feet before throwing his voice at Kastor who was preparing another spell.

"Kastor there is no more time, the portal is closing on you! Get out of here, live and avenge us all!" The mage barely had time to catch Cruz as the unknown force pulled him away into darkness, the view of the portal getting smaller and smaller as the dimension traveler felt a shadow upon his neck the man barely having time to register the presence before inky black swallowed his vision whole. The last thing he saw before the hands in the smoke grabbed his throat strangling him as a gurgle was heard from the mage, was the unmistakable screech of a living dragon ringing in his ears speaking in an old foreign tongue.

* * *

><p>Garden<p>

"Run!" The man screamed out as he reached out his hand, the man's eyes shooting wide open as he rose from his resting position barely aware of his surroundings before his words died in his throat, the man retracting his hand the limb clutching his chest as Cruz began to cough violently covering his mouth as copper red liquid escaped from his lips. Cruz endured the burning pain in his lungs for a few more minutes as more blood began to trail out through his clenched teeth dripping onto the neat brick path and into the grooves between, though his pain did not go unnoticed as Josephine immediately raced over to his side throwing away the clipboard she held with the burnt out candle in the process grabbing him by the shoulder while he continued to spill blood.

"Cruz!"

"*cough* *cough* I need…I need…" Cruz struggled between coughs as he felt his legs give way, the man stumbling forward but only slightly due to the support that the Montilyet was providing him with by holding his shoulders just as Leliana arrived from the doorway holding the small vial which contained his medicine Cruz opening his mouth to drink from the vial just as he keeled over choking on the vile taste his palm slapping the brick road.

"Cruz, it's all right I can get the healers to look at you. Leliana, help me move him." Josephine and Leliana wasted no time in lifting the man, the former taking off to grab one of the servant's attention to the emergency leaving the bard holding the man's shoulder as Cruz continued to cough the amount of blood he was coughing out earlier was reducing as the burn in his lungs began to recede, however his limbs were growing numb from the blood loss Cruz groaning as the world began to spin.

"Cruz you're going to be fine, just take it easy while I get you to your room."

"*cough* you're a real…ray of…sun aren't you?" Cruz sputtered out as he wiped the dribbling blood trail, his silk sleeve stained crimson and turning into a black smear over the lightly colored material as he was guided to the hallway, the pair avoiding the abandoned clipboard which laid on the floor.

"You shouldn't be talking, this isn't the time you have to rest until the healers can look at you and figure what is happening to you," Leliana's attempt granted a smile from Cruz who simply said nothing to protest her statement as being all right for him, he knew the grim reality he would have to face soon but even so it was somewhat nice to have someone else give him a shimmer of false hope in the inevitability of absolute failure. "I thank you."

"I have done nothing, helping a sick man was what anyone would do." Leliana answered with some confusion at his words, the man smirking as he lowered his head. "I meant that there is goodwill behind it, and not a dagger in my back with such an act. I knew people, supposedly good people…*cough* who were just snakes." Saying no more the man fell silent as Leliana guided him down the hallway the silent echoes of their shoes being the only sound that accompanied them towards a room near the far end on the right, the spymaster opening the door for him ushering him inside. Cruz was laid out on the bed atop the sheets on his side the man turning himself over to lie on his back, a cough escaping him while he eyed the decorated ceiling of blue and white lazily feeling the loss of blood draining his energy as he kept himself awake by turning his head to Leliana, attempting a conversation.

"So…how's work?"

* * *

><p>Grand Cathedral<p>

"Ugh…"

"What is the matter, Cassandra? You look worn out." The motherly tone of the Divine beside her spoke up as the two were returning from a small meeting with the high ranking clergywomen of the Chantry's rank and file, the duo being the first to leave out of courtesy after a long standing face off regarding the Conclave and its purpose. The warrior still had her stoic and serious expression held like a mask but beneath it the Divine herself could tell when the woman was feeling tense with her past experience and perception, the two walking down the grand sunlit hall with windows depicting various heroes as well as events lighting their path.

"Most Holy I am feeling well, the talks however have been weary to watch with such division within ourselves over what to do and the amount of opposition that we face making such a move. How are you able to listen to all these squabbles and complaints when there is simply the matter of doing it, not talking it out on some meeting hall?" Cassandra asked wringing her arms which had slept during the proceedings, Divine Justinia kept her hands folded over themselves closing her eyes in silent meditation.

"Cassandra, you have to understand that while it is noble that there are some devout like you who would gladly throw themselves into the work of the Chantry and the Maker, not everyone is eager to jump aboard a ship without looking at the ship for leaking holes. The same can be said of some of the revered mothers who feel that having the Divine herself entering a conclave with two factions who each have a major disagreement with the Chantry and myself in general for past mistakes, is equivalent to choosing the next Divine as soon as I leave Val Royeaux…sometimes the eager and the bold must be patient to see the bigger picture," Justinia advised her Right Hand with a smile of comfort hoping that her words would ease the normally impatient mind of her trusted equal, Cassandra feeling a bit more relaxed as her shoulders subtly dropped once they were out of proximity of the main hall as clergywomen began streaming out into the hall each with their own thoughts and circles discussing the earlier debates within the meeting. Hopefully no one would interrupt the stressful day they already have-

"Most Holy, there is a crowd at the courtyard they want to discuss the judgment of the Conclave being held a few months from now," a revered mother approached the pair with concern as she pointed in the general direction of where the outside was as the Divine nodded in acknowledgement while Cassandra groaned at the luck that was beginning to sour a little. "I will speak to them, in such a time of war there will be calls for blood and revenge for mistakes made by both sides there cannot be anyone left in the dark especially the people." The revered mother nodded before she stepped back the woman about to leave, the mother walking only two steps when a small detail came to her mind the mother calling to the Divine and Cassandra.

"There was another thing, Sparrow is amongst the crowd." The name struck chords with Cassandra as the Seeker looked worriedly at the Divine who again nodded her head, contemplation with sharpened focus meeting the Right Hand's gaze.

"I see…tell him I will speak to him as well, this cannot be just the people alone and he is a well-known spokesman for those who are in the lower classes, he will pass the message swiftly," the revered mother nodded again before taking off for the courtyard to pass on the message to the people while Justinia turned to the Right Hand, her expression a bit grim at the mention of the man before she signaled for Cassandra to follow the Seeker not hesitating in tailing behind her.

* * *

><p>Outside<p>

The courtyard was in a small murmur, the Divine already expecting this reception had a neutral frown to hide any sort of emotions that may be on her mind then while Cassandra watched her charge with great care noticing the stares of the crowd of commoners who had already began to simmer down in their murmuring.

"The Divine…"

"It's her, she's come to speak."

"I want some compensation, not peace."

The mutterings went on, the Seeker holding her sword which was resting at her hip with a tense grip in case the crowd got too hasty but as the sea of people parted Cassandra knew that things were going to be much more difficult, a small line of space forming to reveal a single man standing with a leather skinned coat buttoned over a rough green tunic, dirty brown pants with shoes contrasting the clean brick patterned courtyard floor. Divine Justinia said nothing yet, the woman allowing the man to make his way towards them her eyes gazing upon a familiar onyx mask with slots for his eyes, the woman gathering her wits as she came face to face.

"Sparrow, what brings you and a crowd to the Cathedral today?"

"I simply came here to talk, there is no violent mob if that was what the Seekers and Templars were expecting from us common folk the commoners came of their own free will and curiosity," Sparrow replied politely without any malice or hidden venom in his tone, the man's mask showing no emotion which made his words harder to believe as the crowd kept silent watching their leader speak with the Divine who kept up her neutrality.

"I did not anticipate a violent attack, nor did I expect any blood to be shed. But why have you brought them here?" Sparrow stretched his hand out to the people, his head tilting a bit at her question. "I took them here to hear what you have to say about the Conclave, what you hope will be achieved and why you are attempting to bridge a gap the Chantry hardly had a say in…the heralds were rather vague in their announcements so I figured I would hear directly from you."

"I cannot openly discuss this for the rest of the clergy do not know what I have intended, but I will say this: the Conclave is meant to bridge the divide between both mages and Templars allowing them to resolve whatever differences there are that has brought the rebellion in the first place."

"Divine, you know that there were fanatics within both the Templars and the mages who would only do this for the sake of having room to breathe before one side makes a move, I do not believe you don't have a plan to counter these extremists…so what would you do, if the Conclave does fail?" The man questioned further, his eyes searching for something that unnerved Cassandra while Justinia glanced at Sparrow eyeing his mask. "Then steps will be taken, the rebellion must end one way or another."

"Why not now, it's been three years and many families want justice from both factions and the Chantry itself."

"And what evidence do you have of this, Sparrow?" Cassandra stepped in, speaking for the Divine as Sparrow looked towards her his eyes staring blankly at her. "The Chantry is needed to restore and intervene, the rebellion is out of control with the mages grabbing for power."

"Yes, the Templars are saints who were justified in the illegal Tranquility and harsh treatments of mages. We know the Tale of the Champion, we know that both the Templars and mages are in the wrong with Meredith's devotion to justice and necessity driving her off the brink with the red lyrium guiding her along while mages were just so willing to push themselves towards demonic rituals to be free. However Seeker I didn't know you were on the side against mages, considering how you were quick to put the mages forth as the blame and grabbing for power when it was only in Kirkwall by which the mages were quick to summon demons." Sparrow replied without hesitation causing the crowd to murmur as Cassandra narrowed her eyes, Justinia withholding the Seeker from doing anything rash or say anything to counter that statement the elderly woman gazing at the man with precision.

"I am confident that you weren't here simply to discuss my Right Hand's stance on the matter of the rebellion, but the Conclave itself. As I have said, and the heralds themselves declared, there will be steps taken to ensure that if the Conclave does fail there will be time to end the rebellion either way." Divine Justinia replied firmly making her position known before Sparrow bowed his head in politeness as the Divine turned to leave the courtyard.

"Before I take these men and women away, I must ask you one more thing: wouldn't it be easier if the Chantry admits its part in providing such a system that has caused misery to certain parts of Thedas? Wouldn't change be a better option, of the Chantry its Templars and the mages altogether?" He asked the Divine as the woman turned to face him, her own eyes showing conviction in them as she replied to his question.

"Faith is a necessary thing in these times, even if many do not believe. Before you ask for change, you must wonder how much do you plan to change and its consequences on you and others…if you truly desire it, you must ask if that is the Maker's will. Perhaps it is, but we do not know what the Maker plans and thus nothing is ever so set in stone…all we can do is hope the Conclave solves many things."

"So you mean do nothing about the corruption within, the clergy who are here simply there because of position and favors by the various nobles are to fester and rot the structure of the Chantry once the Templars and mages come to an agreement? Will we see another Circle and Order of knights leashed by lyrium?" Sparrow asked fervently as Justinia did not glance back, the woman leaving him behind as the doors to the Cathedral opened up for the Divine and her guard Cassandra stealing a final glance back to see Sparrow get shut out of their vision.

"Sometimes, we need to hold faith that the Maker has a plan for all of us. Nothing is so truly set for change." Justinia softly responded to Cassandra's hidden query the woman walking ahead as the Seeker bowed her head slightly.

"Of course, Most Holy it is as you say." Were the words that escaped her lips as she watched the Divine walk ahead of her the woman not bothering to check that her Right Hand had fallen behind in step, only the briefest pause gave awareness to the missing companion before she moved on the wind blowing in a small breeze.

Somewhere within, Cassandra's mind believed otherwise in that regard.

* * *

><p>With Cruz and the rest<p>

"The illness is getting worse, the medicine is handling his condition well but whatever it is seems to be a slow descent," the healer spoke just as he released the magic around his hands sweating a little as he felt the strain of releasing his magic to scan his body, Cruz shifting his weight as he rose an eyebrow up at the healer who was just stating the obvious.

"Thanks for the healthy reminder that I am going to die in less than twenty years or whatever time I got left, you prick." Cruz spat out the words barely hiding his annoyance as the healer ignored the stinging comment to his ego, the healer speaking to Josephine with a gesture at the patient. "Well overall he does have his energy back now but it can change with time, the coughing fits are only a small sign of his illness degrading his body but we can't know for sure. I can contact Madame de Fer, she is one of the talented mages studying life-long illnesses for advice but anything else is certainly beyond my expertise and would require what's left of the enchanters and apothecary to study."

"Nice to know magic can't cure everything," Cruz joked lightly as he felt his forehead burn the healer bowing his head in exit leaving the man with the two women to look over him, Cruz looking over at them with a solemn look. "Cruz…"

"Humor, is all I have left Josephine…at least let me be offensive and rude once in a while," Cruz commented dryly as he cracked a lopsided grin attempting to bring a smile to the Antivan, the woman looking at him without any hint of a smile as she gripped her pants. "Cruz I am surprised that this doesn't bother you at all, aren't you scared?"

"Do you like sweets? I heard there was this nice sweet store which had chocolate that surprisingly sold it without despair or sadness tagged on the side, it actually was made of romance. Good side dish, too." Cruz deflected the question as he gave a chuckle to himself at the joke, his avoidance making the two worry at his words as Cruz gave a gesture. "What, no smile, no laughs, eesh tough crowd I've got."

"Cruz…" Leliana began only to have Cruz cut her off with a hand to her face.

"Stop, okay just stop, I don't want to hear anything about it right now." Cruz warned as he smeared a hand over his face, which he realized he had been doing out of habit for a while. "I just, I want to ignore that this is happening to me, the illness, not being able to find home…hell I don't think this is even real." Hearing the silence, Cruz just wanted to curl into a ball as he turned himself towards the wall, his thoughts wandering into the distance while Josephine and Leliana left the room knowing it was best to leave him alone for the moment, the two closing the door barely before Leliana found her arm being dragged by Josephine into one of the other rooms the Antivan closing the door.

"This has gone on for too long." Josephine stated as Leliana stood near the door. "What is it, Josie?"

"I don't understand why you are refusing to help him from getting back home when he is like this, don't you think his illness is causing him enough pain to prolong his suffering?" Josephine insisted as she looked angrily at her friend who still held her stoic pose with her hands behind her back, the spymaster glancing at the general direction of his room. "There are many possibilities if he isn't saying anything about his past. Besides, why would he want the help of…that person?"

"Leliana you are starting to worry me, you and him have been at it since the day he revealed you were Left Hand of the Divine. You even tried to pull a knife on him when he had passed out! What am I supposed to think?" Josephine insisted as she glared at Leliana, the woman refusing to meet her eyes as she dug her feet in.

"Josie, you know that the position of Left Hand is not known to many people except the Chantry and rumors amongst the clergy who speculate. You never mentioned the detail to him when you were talking to him, and yet how is he, a man without a home able to mention me by title and my past as a bard? There is something that he is hiding from me, you know it too."

"That may be true, but there are limits to how much you can press on a person before it is torture!" Josephine nearly yelled but kept her anger from spilling over the words stunning the former bard from her next words, Leliana barely flinching as Josephine looked at her friend almost pleadingly the ambassador leaning against the desk. "Please, Leliana please reconsider what you intend to do to him for I won't forgive myself and stand by while you take his hope and choke it in your hands." Saying with finality, Josephine left the room leaving the former bard to her thoughts and to think on her words the ambassador pausing briefly at the open door to glance at Leliana's back before she shut the door.

* * *

><p>With Cruz<p>

"I'm coming home, coming home, tell the world I'm coming home. Let the rain wash away, all the pain of yesterday. I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes I'm coming home, coming home, tell the world I'm coming…home."

"Cruz, it's me…Josephine can I come in?" Cruz paused in his singing hearing a knock with Josephine's voice as he looked to the door where the door was slightly open, the man looking at the ceiling as he gave a weak 'come in' Cruz seeing the Antivan woman enter the room with a soothing smile to her face as Josephine took a seat next to his bedside the raven-haired woman saying nothing as Cruz smiled in return appreciating her staying.

"Thanks for coming, I really need someone to talk to about anything but home or even the situation right now," Cruz said as he relaxed his tense shoulders the man feeling considerably weaker while Josephine smiled comfortingly at him her hand covering his own. "I am just glad you're alright, when you began to collapse…"

"Hey, with Lily around I am going nowhere." Cruz replied simply while Josephine raised her eyebrow in wonder. "Lily?"

"Yea, Leliana…Lily. I just called her that on one occasion and it stuck, I loved it she may have loved thrown some misty eyes at me while my roguish features charmed her." Hearing Josephine laugh at his words made the world seem a bit brighter for Cruz as he took in the joy. "Thank you, I'll be here all week, not going anywhere anytime soon." Controlling herself, the ambassador looked at him with a look of curiosity and genuine care as she recalled the earlier confrontation that she had with Leliana, recalling her frown as she watched her leave.

"So why did you call her Lily?"

"It was a term of endearment, to someone really special I had long ago," Cruz spoke wistfully as Josephine put a hand to her mouth in exaggeration hiding her own joy while Cruz stared at her wondering what she was doing before the Antivan lowered her hand. "Sorry, but who was the lucky woman who managed to catch your heart? She must have really charmed you if you talk about her so." Cruz nodded, letting the memories fill his mind for a short few moments before he returned a reply looking at the ceiling as he spoke. "Charmed me indeed and swept me away with her wit and nature, she passed away when I needed her the most." Hearing that Josephine let out an awkward 'ah' as she immediately changed the subject, the woman wringing her wrist in her own grip while Cruz allowed her to pass over that subject…he wasn't too particular about the topic so long as it got him to focus on something positive. "So are you calling her that because you find her special? Someone you like, love?"

"I won't say that. I call her Lily, and it is more of a personal honor from me. Ever since then, I have not called anyone by that nickname and when I do give it, I give it for a reason." Cruz explained as he relaxed into the bed feeling the wind breeze into the room cooling his head. "No matter what Lily thinks of me, I do not blame her reasons for doing what she did…in fact I would do the same in her place if it were up to me. I know what it means to be mistrustful and living a life of lies for most of my life."

"Leliana is…difficult at times but her intentions mostly means well for her friends out of protection."

"You sound unconvinced at that."

"It's true, she means well although several things she had done were somewhat excessive when she explains them to me in full…especially those related to mine." Josephine's words caught wind of Cruz's ears his devious smirk returning to the fold as he glanced at the Antivan with a plotting smile while Josephine suddenly felt the air change, the woman looking to see Cruz's smile while rubbing his palms together in glee the air becoming familiar as Josephine recalled the incident with her doll collection prompting the Antivan to narrow her eyes holding a playful grin. "You're not suggesting…"

"With such an opportunity that is rare and once in a lifetime can you imagine the value in such things? Come on 'Josie' care to share them with a sick depressed man to lift his spirits?"

"Well, there was the time when she learnt of a betrothal match between me and a duke…"

End

* * *

><p>Author's notes: My fingers are tired, so I am kind of resting my mind for now…spent 3 hours writing this so hopefully this is a good effort made clear. Enjoy it, I'll put some questions and answers in the footnote of the next chapter. Until then, take care stay safe and live well.<p>

VI


	12. Interlude: Coast tales

Bard of Orlais

Author's notes: Hello guys, VI here. I have an update, I would continue with the Storm Coast thing with a bit more elaboration on the story for Leora before I go over to the past. I thank the reviewers and nlal who commented that the story had begun to be a bit too fast paced which I agree for recent chapters. As such I am doing my best to slow it down while giving a bit more story to help you ease up.

It's like lubricant…oops wait, scratch that example. Don't worry about it.

Disclaimer: Bioware owns my 200 hours but not my soul, you can't take it too easily.

* * *

><p>Storm Coast<p>

"Search the area they said, it is going to be easy they said…" Leora muttered darkly as she prodded a stick she had grabbed from the ground a few minutes earlier stabbing the pebbles and dirt that began to form a sinkhole due to the pressure, the rain stopping briefly to allow them to find shelter before it poured again the party of four taking refuge under a former campsite which had been abandoned to the elements, the rock arch that hung over their heads providing protection as the rain continued to pour with the occasional spray of water from a gust of rogue wind during which the dwarf had to hide behind one of the rock faces to prevent herself from getting wet, the woman turning to glance at how her companions were holding up.

Blackwall was held up in a small corner himself, the Warden giving the odd glance at the rain and to her and back to the ground like he was expecting something to happen, normally Leora would use the time to make a joke about his twitchy habits but the rain was dampening her spirits as well as the chances of finding these Grey Warden signs of presence in the area, the dwarf settled instead for kicking at the pebbles while cursing as another spray made its way to them. Solas seemed better, if you counted him putting up a barrier with several elemental traps a good way to spend your time in a cave…to be honest the woman found it rather excessive for him to indulge in the meticulous preparation of a campsite, it was weird. And deadly, Leora wasn't planning to die from rolling over one of these things in her sleep.

As for the Iron bull, well…

"You guys can just feel the refreshing spray on your face if you stand right here in the center. Come on, you should totally try it it makes you feel awake."

He was clearly enjoying himself standing tall in the face of the foul weather allowing spray after spray of water to hit his well-toned chest exposed save for the balloon pants he wore. All three members of the party simply groaned, save for Solas who was curled in the back nesting near the ward with his eyes closed and staff held close to his chest. The Qunari laughed at the three, his eyes flickering with amusement at their reaction to the foul weather as he looked over his shoulder at Blackwall who was still in deep thought.

"Hey, Beardy you should try out the rain, it's just water…or don't tell me Grey Wardens can't stand a small bit of rain on their griffon emblems?" Blackwall grunted at that, the man giving a short gruff laugh at his words the man stabbing his greatsword into the ground while he removed one of his gauntlets. "I just don't like standing in the rain is all, human nature and all that need for shelter you know."

"Is that so, the dwarves I can understand why they wouldn't be able to handle rain….probably think that the sky is attempting to drown them since they can't fly up! Uh, no offence boss," Bull noticed Leora at the last minute as the dwarf waved a hand at the tall fortress of a man giving a grin of her own. "Meh, no problems here, I had met dwarves from Orzammar who thought the sky would take them up and I just told them to chain their ankles to one big rock if they felt scared."

"Did they do it?" Iron Bull asked with a glint of excitement in his eye as Leora took the chance to nod her head, making her best 'Bull' impression while a cheeky grin spread across her face. "Oh shit, yeah."

"Hahaha, you took that from me and Sera back at the mire...that's a good one." Bull, surprisingly to Leora in the short time she knew him was a man who had sharp eyes…eye as well as his head despite people being terrified of a hulking mass of muscle who called himself by a moniker of destruction. The first time she met the Bull ironically was on this very same coast due to a message by his lieutenant leading her party to seek him out in the Coast, leading to some drinks which she readily enjoyed and then a business discussion before officially hiring him…although his affiliations were somewhat discomforting to several others. The man was Ben-Hassarath, a division in Qunari society that was responsible for integral parts of the Qunari society such as being a group of spies, infiltrators and even re-education, the word sent shivers down Leora's spine when she heard first hand from Bull what it meant for those who were new or submitted themselves to its effects. Much as she was disgusted by the Qun's way of spreading their non-religious belief of knowing one's role it did not comfort her knowing what would happen if such a life philosophy had the chance to take over Thedas...it made her life of forced crime look like a child crying over a broken toy, a poor euphemism for that situation. But so far as she was concerned, Iron Bull was not turning men and women in her division to the Qun yet, so she felt a little safer knowing he wasn't going to show up with a bunch of re-educators and use the Inquisition to further the teachings. She trusted him, and in return he did the same like a mutual agreement not to interfere in each other's lives so long as the job went smoothly for them they were good.

"Sera seemed rather interested in your female half of the Qunari...I wonder what she is really thinking about, but then again I don't want to know." Blackwall commented as he recalled her doggy call when Bull told her that the Qunari women were big and strong in their own way with intimidating features, 'fwoah' being the correct term for it.

"Fwoah kinda explains with the giggling bit what she is really desiring to see, Blackwall." Leora reminded causing the Warden to shake his head refusing to even meditate on that particular train of thought as he leaned deeper into the space in the rock arch as another shower sprayed onto Bull's chest the Qunari retreating back into the shelter over to his employer's snuggled nest.

"So, I've been thinking about this since I joined up…" Bull continued after a few moments of silence as Leora looked at the bulky man with her full attention as the warrior folded his arms still standing in the open space, "there've been many stories about you, I hear, about the Breach and its connection to you from the taverns and whispers around the camp whenever you walk by. Hell some of them even pray to you as you enter Haven like you are some deity to them or some sort…first time I saw it scared the shit out of me, figured you were leading a cult instead of some Chantry deserters after the explosion." Leora's face fell slightly, the expression catching Blackwall's eye who got up from his sitting position and made his way to the two leaving Solas to his sleep, the Warden not planning to interrupt the sleep the elf was having while Bull finished gesturing with a twirl of his index. "So care to share with us the details?"

"Seriously, you guys want to hear about that particular one? You know I could tell you so much more other interesting jobs than the one that got me commissioned in here." Leora asked as she rubbed her forehead in stress, the two men glancing at each other as Blackwall spoke next Bull being the patient man didn't bother to interrupt or stop him. "I too have heard only rumors but it was in Haven, and the beliefs of the Inquisition's people are…very fervent in believing you were called some kind of Herald. I don't say I believe it, but it is hard as I figure you would be…"

"Human, you thought the Herald was going to be a human instead of possibly being an elf or hell, it could have been a Qunari for all you knew before then." Leora said as the Iron Bull laughed at that mockingly. "True that, a Qunari Inquisitor…that would have been a waste of a good punchline if it was."

In another fanfic set of alternate universes, Inquisitor Adaars everywhere sneezed in unison.

"So what's the deal with all that Herald crap, people could have just called you Cadash or Leora if they were right in their mind to call you that. I mean sure you sealed the Breach for the time being, didn't even close it completely but still there should have been some realists who knew the real truth…" Iron Bull's words struck a chord with Leora the dwarf folding her hands together while she leaned back, the silence grating and awkward before she sighed.

"Whole story huh?" Seeing both men nod, Leora just shrugged at that. "Sure, why the fuck not…this whole Herald thing was getting a bit unreal for me and I was thinking of getting this off my chest."

"Now this is going to be one hell of a story." Bull spoke just as Leora began clearing her throat, her eyes looking up at the rocky ceiling. "I was just a runner for the Carta back then, you know doing all sorts of jobs that were cutthroat business and all, protecting caravans with attacks from rivals and outside groups, smuggling more lyrium out to sell at a bigger profit than legal businesses when the dwarves begin to cut back on supplies leaving Templars out to starve from addiction. I also had a mission when I was sent to a sleazy brothel somewhere to lure a target out with three other girls and a guy dressed as whores, funny thing was the target chose the man and spent the whole night wide awake with the poor man crying out how this was his first time…you should have heard the moans soon after." Blackwall nearly lost his nerve at that while Bull just laughed aloud, putting a hand to his face as the Warden coughed into his gauntlet clearly uncomfortable with what he was hearing.

"You should tell that at the Wicked Grace table sometime, I'm sure that Varric would be able to incorporate it into his books," Leora smiled at that as the idea began to sound very appealing the dwarf rubbing her palms together to keep herself warm under the armor which was beginning to make squelching noises. "I'll think on that, but where was I? Right, I was some runner doing minor chores, used to have in my previous branch a few girls in it but assignments took us separate ways. Anyways I was assigned to some sleaze whose name I forget, Dasher I think he was called and he used to try and slap my ass first chance he gets."

"Wow, I take it you slapped him first?" Bull said as if going against the wishes of your superior in power was the wisest thing to do while Blackwall was muttering something under his breath, but the tense grip on the sword hilt was saying enough while Leora shook her head recalling the bearded menace in her life. "No, he was protected and I was a runner, he tried to court me like how dwarves usually do it: kill anything that looked at me funny or lustfully, thought that would get me to accept his good side if he even had any."

"So what did you do?" Blackwall spoke next, his tension releasing a little as Leora placed a hand under her chin in thought as she recalled the various times the man tried to lean on a post acting like the tough leader, the sight was one which Leora took great pleasure in sniggering at, however the man took it as a compliment and tried to show his face more often, prompting her to groan after a few days. "I don't know, I just avoided him…look he was like a sick puppy in love with a mix of lusting for my body, he wouldn't even touch me until I said so which was good for me, I teased him a little and that made him satisfied. Then he got drunk one night and tried to take me for himself during a celebration, no one stopped him from trying."

"What?" Blackwall's voice growled out as the man stood up his hand drawing his sword a little while a dark shadow was cast over his face, the dwarf holding up her hands while Bull looked on completely stunned at his companion's adverse reaction. "Wait, it's okay he didn't manage to land a single hand on me and I was sober at the time, so I just did what any woman could do…I kinda beat him up for trying."

"Kind of beat him?" Bull asked doubtfully with a raised brow while Blackwall sheathed his short draw, the man sitting back down on the rocks muttering about lost honor and respect. Leora winced at the memory a little as she recalled the event and the details before she gave a doubtful look herself folding her arms. "Well, I actually smashed his head on the bar table, poured wine on him and he enjoyed it tried to put his hand in my pants and so I used my grappling chain to swing him into a nearby table starting up a fist fight between three guys at said table who already had issues with each other before I swung him towards me and kicked him in the balls." Iron Bull whistled at the list of things she did, the Qunari beginning to be impressed by her action while Blackwall nearly gagged his eyes threatening to burst out of its sockets, Solas unbeknownst to the others was cracking a smile as his ears twitched the Bull responding with a shake of his head out of respect.

"Damn, you really roughed him up good."

"Uh-huh, didn't recall what happened though…good thing too I was preparing to flee but the man was too deep in lust if anything else to realize I wasn't interested. He gave me another job, a smaller one as he didn't want me to die so quickly so he could try it again…sober, this time."

"Damn criminal…if he were to come near you again I would absolutely cut him in half no hesitation." Blackwall spoke venomously while Bull nodded in agreement, Solas on the other hand didn't say anything as he silently heard the rest of the story.

"Well, the job was meant to be a real simple one, no killing and just negotiation with both sides of the conflict me heading the discussions for both ends by using my wits and my sharpened mind. That was what was supposed to happen, but I got sidetracked from my mission when I was done with the deal for the Templars as the Conclave was in session. Calling my men to rest until the talks were over, I took the opportunity to sneak out and get a look of this Conclave I heard so much about from those who were invested in politics of the kingdoms, and it was by far one of the most elaborate and interesting debates I've ever seen. Banners of Ferelden and Orlais, the Chantry flying over them while lines of staves were gleaming with magic followed by shiny men in armor marching towards the Temple of Sacred Ashes, each one tolerating the other's presence you could literally sense the tension." Leora spoke with fascination as she recalled the various colors, the temple with its intricate structures within…all of it incredible eliciting a smile from Leora before her face fell as she recalled what happened next.

"The talks began with the mages and the Templars arguing about what was best for themselves, each side tossing their philosophies and duties while the Divine and her Chantry sisters being the only wall of reason that stopped them from going at each other's throats. You should have seen Divine Justinia, she deflected accusations and handled negotiations well and it all seemed like a truce was beginning to see some form or another…then the explosion happened."

"Wait, wait, you were at the heart of the big explosion of green stuff at the Temple right in the middle of the epicenter of that big tall headache in the sky?" Bull asked as Leora nodded in some confusion at his point before the Qunari whistled again. "Shit, that must have been terrifying…and worrying."

"I think that is the biggest understatement of the entire event. What happened back then set all of this into motion," Blackwall spoke up as he clenched his gauntleted hand looking at Leora with a glance of determination. "Whoever is behind this tragedy has a lot of lives to answer for as well as threatening Thedas."

"They will be stopped, I just don't know what happens after the Breach is sealed." Leora spoke wearily as she placed her hands on her kneecaps, the woman letting some of her feelings slip. "To be honest I am not sure we may find who would be responsible, shit I am doubtful we can find them…there are so many suspects but mages seem to be at the heart of the accusations. Sure the Fade is involved with demons in it, that is confirmed but sometimes I wonder if this involves a lot more than just mages and someone else is pulling the strings?"

"We may not know, not now anyways but we should take this one step at a time." Blackwall confidently stated while Bull huffed in agreement the Qunari warrior flexing his arm. "At least you take us to places interesting than the usual nobility or armies I've been in, the fights have been good for my workout. If you can provide me some more, well you may just have an extensive partner for a good long while."

"Glad to hear it," Leora smirked just like the Bull who was eyeing her with a sense of respect while Blackwall nodded in affirmative telling her he would stick to the end of this, the Warden gesturing with a hand to her when the moment had passed after a few seconds of silence. "So that story…what happened next?"

"I woke up in the Fade next." Now that detail raised some eyebrows, the two warriors had heard the ramblings of the people back in Haven about how she had walked out of a rift in the Fade with a woman behind her, some relating her to Andraste since there was no one else they could attribute it to. "I had to admit being a dwarf who has never stepped into the Fade at all due to our magic resistant talents preventing us from certain death this was the most terrifying experience that I could ever dream about…if I could still dream after all this by the end. Anyways, I was lost and confused when suddenly a male voice spoke to me."

"A man spoke to you? Do you mean that the person behind you was actually-?"

"No, I don't think it was the Maker…he sounded too human, less caring, he was more like helping me preserve my life I think with his words. But strangely enough I felt compelled to follow them to the end and see what could happen since I felt creatures spying on me, and I remembered being chased." Leora shivered as the temperature suddenly dipped, the origin wasn't from the cold itself as the rain paused for the moment allowing a bit of sunshine to pierce through the clouds. Blackwall and Bull leaned forward their eager ears hearing the story reaching its climax as they were hearing the most important detail from the dwarf who then spoke with some degree of confusion as she sorted out her thoughts.

"Then came the best part, I was shown…memories of the same man who called to me. It was about a locket and how it reminded him of his mother, the man was arguing with his father about being molded and told what to do and say his whole life…then a slap from the father, and everything went dark before I recall the woman in bright light reaching out for me. But I still didn't know what that whole memory thing before that meant."

"Perhaps I could help with that," the three companions stared as Solas walked towards them with a hand over his staff leaning onto the iron stick the elf looking at Leora with a glance of intrigue. "You were most likely confronted by a spirit of guidance, the way you described him seemed to fit the description as spirits of guidance are rather neutral spirits, they are not benevolent nor are they evil like the demons who had either a purpose that was twisted by summoning or their intent changed. You said they lacked the care for whether you stayed on the path was however a strange occurrence, in my travels in the Fade while I dream these spirits are usually helpful and determined to show you the path unlike the one you have described, perhaps out of personality. The spirit allowed you to glimpse into one of its memories, a feat normally impossible to achieve unless a great deal of trust is shared between you and the spirit in order for you to access its memories or if you bound it in a binding spell commanding it to."

"But Leora is no mage, last time I checked. And dwarves aren't exactly the dreaming type." Bull pointed out as Solas nodded, the man looking to Leora while continuing his explanation. "That is indeed true, if she were a mage there leaves the possibility but that would be pointless, she was confused…she couldn't have been able to orient herself properly if she was physically sent into the Fade."

"I walked fine though." Leora pointed out as Solas folded an arm. "True, but you should have felt yourself like you were going to be split into two…being physically trapped in the Fade harms your body, staying longer in that plane of existence would cause a conflict eventually tearing you apart." Leora winced at that detail, she was glad she wasn't involved in that mess for too long the elf mage continued settling by the rock face. "There is one good explanation for it, the Breach must have sucked you in and while you should have died in there you emerged with a mark across your hand to close rifts. Sounds rather divine don't you think?"

"But I want to know what you think Solas, none of that Maker bullshit they teach in the Chantry I want some truth and real answers to why I have this glowing mark of death on my hand." Leora bitterly said as Solas didn't flinch from his position, the dwarf recalling Cassandra's words when she first introduced her to the Breach. Apparently during that time she had experienced pain on another level, and according to the Seeker the mark was corresponding to the Breach which was damaging her, possibly killing her...not a good start to a mission of choice, but she had followed out of desperation for a cure if she closed the Breach but failed. The 'herald' thing came after, but even then the mark which was said to slowly eat away at her was beginning to be a bittersweet poison, on one hand she was playing a hand in the game of politics and misunderstandings alongside people willing to kill them, while on the other she was facing an unknown lifespan. Give or take, Leora felt as though she was being thrust upon it without much choice.

"Personally, I would say I am uncertain…there are many possibilities for your ability to seal rifts, but this is a topic I cannot attach a theory to. However, the people need a sense of hope and you were the one who managed to stop the Breach from growing…that is what you should be focusing on."

"Yeah, sure, we should all ignore the other circumstances like the woman behind me or that man…that is such a great idea." Leora spat out sarcastically before she glanced in apology at the normally snarky elf. "Sorry, the whole issue with the Breach, being the stupid Herald of Andraste, a deity I don't even worship while people around me keep chanting that title is grating on my nerves. I can't do anything about it, to make it worse people believe it and Cassandra as well as Josephine all harbor secret hopes that I am behind my back…it's nerve-wrecking." Solas shrugged at that, the elf shaking his head at the actions of the humans he saw everyday who would bow their heads at the arrival of the Herald while prayers are showered in the privacy of the village, the man placing a hand on Leora's shoulder.

"Humans are fickle creatures indeed," Blackwall shot a glare at that while Bull said nothing. "But what defines them and makes them a race that stands out among us isn't their physical appearance or being vulnerable to any sort of harm whether physical or the Fade, it is their determination and drive by faith that wins them the day. In a battle the brave cry of a commander with speeches of holding fast rather than talking about the weather brings more spirit than just simply marching in and fighting without a good word." Solas advised as the elven mage turned his back to them walking towards the same spot which he had been sleeping on before turning back to see the dwarf.

"But that is just my opinion on the matter, the word of an elf is not so easily trusted here than it did centuries ago…hopefully that can all change." Solas left the three alone, the next few hours were spent resting by the rest of the group each one to their own devices while Leora decided to move away from the camp site once she saw that all three men were sleeping soundly, the dwarf not wanting to disturb them from their sleep as she decided to head up the path near the small rocky plain up ahead where the officer had pointed out to be the spot. Leora kept her movements stealthily as possible, the woman making her way past the barrier towards her destination before a single hand clamped onto her shoulder nearly frightening her as she came face to face with Solas who held a finger to his lips.

"Barriers can sense when someone leaves, I was just watching to see if you would try something reckless," the elven mage replied as he released his grip on her Leora about to say something when she noticed the man was already dressed in his traveling gear the bag slung over his back prompting her to raise a brow.

"You're coming along?"

"Why not, I do so adore the idea of sneaking away from my campsite when it is perfectly unsafe for my health."

"Okay, now you are just being plain old mean…" Leora groaned lightly to which Solas chuckled with folded arms at her accusation smiling playfully. "I apologize almighty Lady Herald Cadash, I did not mean to suggest that you were thinking of being reckless to jump at the nearest objective without someone to watch your back." Leora was about to say something else before the last words made her smile deviously, the dwarf giving off a cheeky slightly seductive smile at the elf the mage feeling a bit confused at her actions as her hand found its way to her hip.

"Oh? So you like to watch my back? Didn't take you for that person, Solas…all that mystery of the elf dreamer in the forests just makes me tingle with excitement," Leora said teasingly as Solas simply shook his head at her antics, chuckling with a thin smile as he turned his head to the side. "Very much so, I figured it might be enticing…alas it is not really succeeding."

"You tease."

"I do my best, Lady Herald Cadash." The elf said as he walked ahead, smirking as Leora growled before catching up to him the duo making their way to the rocks.

End

* * *

><p>Author's notes: This chapter focuses more on her story, briefly about what she did and I wanted to show some synergy between some of the members.<p>

Anyways, the past will turn up soon and it will be a full arc. I hope this has helped clarify some questions.

Have a good one,

VI


	13. Leliana's Past and Goodbyes, A Ghost

Bard of Orlais

Author's notes: Hey guys, so I am back with the latest chapter. So yea, I have gotten my ideas sorted out a little and I figured to release this chapter in advance, do not worry this had some time and I took a bit of a break to sort this all out nice and smooth.

Here we go!

Disclaimer: Bioware owns Dragon age and I lost 200 hours of my life, character creation you know…right? Right?

Critics…

* * *

><p>Leliana sighed out loud once she heard the click of the door closing tightly behind Josephine leaving her alone inside the room, the solace of the quiet sinking into the tension which had left the former bard. Leiliana sighed as she leaned forward on the desk her palms placed outstretched onto the wood of the table contemplating the thoughts about the month which she had watched over Cruz, her mind racing as suspicions and theories about the man surfaced in her mind.<p>

"Josie…"

The ambassador was simply repeating thoughts that Leliana had asked herself before, it wasn't the first time that her conscious was pricked by the treatment of the young man but in her current position she had no choice. The man knew facts about her that was frightening to her, worse still if he were captured or spilled the information to a potential enemy outside who wished to bring her down they could, in her experience especially the Divine's explicitly rumors regarding their colorful pasts were as deadly as a knife slipped into your chest as it doesn't matter if it were true, people can inflame the situation and turn the outrage and those gullible to fall for such gossip at the person at the heart of such rumors. Before she became Divine after the death of the previous one, Dorothea had already faced many trials the moment she stepped into the capital city Val Royeaux from her quiet cloister in the Free Marches, in fact many who did not know her too well scoffed at her appearance as the named successor to Beatrix due to the immediate rumors from various sources of information eager to sell speculations and partly discovered secrets to opponents in the Chantry and amongst the den of wolves in the nobility caused a lot of controversy that would have brought Dorothea under the table and take away her ownership of the Sunburst Throne had she not displayed or was exposed to the grand Game in Orlais during her youth which was where Dorothea learnt many skills and had a past still unknown to Leliana as she kept it well under wraps sharing it with no one but herself and as she extended to, the Maker.

She recalled how she met the woman, starting with a simple job in Denerim to expand some influence of nobles from Orlais and some fun in between with Marjolainne leading the way and the jobs. The last job they performed was to steal some letters, an easy description when breaking into the arl's own estate to grab it…but out of curiosity Leliana had opened them, her thirst for secrets opening a new eye into the Game she thought she knew. Secrets from Orlais in a military seal being sold to Ferelden, that was the sight that greeted her eyes as she perused every line memorized every secret before she talked it over with Marjolainne the woman listening to her plea kindly, she remembered her smile as she said she would retract her actions and they would take back the military secrets.

What a fool she was back then, so when the knife from Marjolainne stabbed her abdomen Leliana did not anticipate seeing this new side of Marjolainne and saw through her façade: a woman wrecked with too many secrets burdened on her, the pressure clearly forming a paranoia she did not notice from her mentor who talked as if she knew that Leliana was planning to kill her all along by stopping her from delivering the military secrets, a clear sign that she was working against her. She left the life soon after, not wanting to be left wallowing in the true face of the Game anymore and joined the cloister where she would join the elven mage who would go on to defeat the archdemon…a hero not out of his duty, but his personal conscious to do right. With his guidance and advise, she accepted the past as a part of herself that was different then but wasn't what she aspired to be now however hard that truth may be to accept and for that she was forever grateful to what he did. Stories, however, did not truly have a happy ending that went on for long…Dorothea was facing problems of her own when she contacted her much later when she was about to ascend to the Sunburst throne.

Rumors sprung almost immediately denouncing her as a lustful woman, the alleged relations with Leliana's mentor and appearance in Ferelden was ripe for gossip as well as Marjolainne's reputation amongst the bards sparked interest for the Chantry revered mothers some of whom were ambitious and angered that they were passed for the position scrambled to find anything on Dorothea, and the Divine knew that if left unchecked despite her excellent skill in the Game these rumors and allegations would promote further dissent and disrespect of her title even if she did manage to beat back her attackers, Dorothea needed a talented person to handle secrets and someone she could trust.

She called her to Valence just before she announced her plan to incorporate her into a lieutenant to keep the peace. A hand against the darkness, who would operate in the shadows eliminating those who seek her harm…the Divine's hand of justice, and she had accepted it readily. Why not, for the one who took her out of her pit in the darkest hour when betrayal struck her down and helped guide her to the right path? She owed Justinia that.

In honesty Leliana was never happier in her life than in that moment, the fact that she was called by the future Divine for a position of trust next to her in order to serve and spread the word and teachings of Andraste was a sign to her that maybe she was meant for this, her suffering through the Blight and the reunion of her former mentor was leading her to a bigger role in the politics of the world doing a charitable work by serving the Divine. To this day, Leliana felt more assured in her beliefs than anything else choosing to serve Divine Justinia as her Left Hand alongside Cassandra who was already a rising star since her early career as a Seeker turned savior of Orlais by fighting off a group of dragons from assaulting and killing the Divine at their own doorstep. She held many secrets, she knew who was bedding who and which clergy mother was secretly betraying her vows of chastity to enjoy the carnal pleasures that the Chantry forbids from, even amongst fellow clerics would relationships occur and kept hidden for fear of blackmail…she could even list corrupt businesses who were allowed to operate because the Chantry wanted to expand its coffers for controlling the Templars when they were still operating under them and other reasons. People feared her, and since anyone including bards and assassins who were sent after her often disappear into the night for no other explanation but her (most of it was indeed her doing) she was declared unofficially untouchable, a woman deadly on her own with hidden shadows to spy and collect information on her targets. It was due to her grip on secrets including her past and Justinia's exploits that the Divine and her had both escaped open scrutiny from the clergywomen.

Cruz was a wild card, a person she wasn't anticipating who knew Marjolainne and her relationship with her including his knowledge of her position threatened her immediately as soon as the words left his lips. Leliana honestly was confused, she felt that all she had created with Justinia's power base and her spy network would be in danger should the rumors be backed by serious evidence, but that gave way to a decision at the same time…it was a feeling she never felt was possible since she began her journey in the Blight. She felt the need to kill him, silence him from talking to potential enemies about it. Josie and Cassandra barely managed to stop her then from doing the deed, her logical mind raving against her that a new loose end had been unintentionally released and she had to fix it…she recalled the nights she prayed soon after but no relief nor answer of comfort came. It was as if she was alone, left to wonder what she may have done wrong or earned the shunning of the Maker's presence and it was terrifying to know she had no peace both in her spiritual faith and the physical threats against her and Justinia.

Walking to her room, the spymaster for the Divine opened it with a creak shedding her hood and mail leather overcoat letting her orange hair free in the wind her bright eyes looking through the glass window which overlooked the district of esteemed guests to the Orlesian empire eyeing the various housings of different sizes with the occasional stroller dressed in their native homeland dress code, appreciatively gazing at the well-made architecture of colored tassels and other colorful dresses walking the streets despite being right at home, Leliana felt uneasy but shrugged it off for now. Walking to the bed while removing her gloves and boots, the spy didn't hesitate to throw herself onto the freshly made bed burying her face in the pillows while she let out a sigh indicating her tiredness just before she turned over to close her eyes for a nap, after this she would have to deal with the daily harassment of the clergy in regards to the upcoming Conclave and what Justinia planned…the main plan had to be kept under wraps for now due to possible backlash.

Justinia needed every capable mind and will to help her through till the Conclave, and whoever or whatever obstructs the way…she would be there.

* * *

><p>With Cruz, a few hours later<p>

Cruz opened the door to the study room, his head poking in to see the sight of a few candles illuminating the room where Josephine was studying more documents regarding trade and many other concerns of both Antivan and Orlesian parties in negotiations, the ambassador wiping her brow before the smell of wafting scented tea filled the room taking the Antivan away from her daily workload to see the sick man passing the tea kettle and the cup to her, the ambassador taking a whiff of the warm hot drink enjoying the tea leaves' scent before smiling at the young man.

"Thank you, Cruz I appreciate the gesture."

"You're a hard worker, I give you that and besides the tea is like a repayment for all those stories you regaled me with a few hours earlier," Cruz smirked as Josephine smiled in response to his kind words grabbing the handle of the cup and placed it away from the small stack of papers which she moved to the bottom of the desk to ensure they wouldn't be drenched if she spilled, "I aim to please Ser Cruz."

"Good to know, because I was going to go outside for a bit in the garden…clear my head from all this tension, being cooped up is the worst feeling in the world especially for a month." Cruz spoke as he slipped through the door, Josephine barely acknowledging his words her attention going back to her work as she let out a stressful huff at a letter she read the words a free hand reaching for the end of the desk. "Colorful language from Lady Gisli of Antiva…how wonderful of her, now where's that blank paper?"

Garden

"You're late, big pants." Cruz let out a huff as he tried to stabilize himself, feeling his lungs threatening to give out from the exertion the man grabbing his kneecaps. His visitor was sitting at the fountain of the garden near the water, stirring the clear fresh water with a finger while fishing for something with the other hand which was elbow deep into the surface the small grunts and splashes making Cruz both curious and bringing a hand to his forehead in response rubbing the temple as the previous stress from before seemed to increase a bit. "What are you doing to the fountain this time Sera? Don't tell me you are fishing for caprices again?"

"Fishing." Sera spoke after a few splashes the man already starting to feel the headache rising in tension and stretching the muscles of his forehead which was starting to frown with creases, the woman eyeing the water with a glare as she jutted her arm further into the water again her eagle eyes catching sight of the small flash of scales the elf immediately snatching at the spot only to have the feel of something slippery swimming away, the elf clutching her head ruffling the white sandy hair in irritation at her lost opportunity slipping her hand out from the water while flicking the slimy goop which was on her hand wiping it against her pant leg not caring for the obvious stain. "Gah! This is annoying as hell, what does it take to grab one stupid fish?"

"That fish is a gift from a neighbor and Josephine feeds it daily, I think she would know if you took it now," Cruz deadpanned with folded arms as Sera let out a 'pfftt' of her tongue at his snark the woman focusing back on the water watching the fish swim in its circle happy as can be glaring daggers at the damned creature. "*sigh* Fine I won't touch the fish, got plenty from the last warehouse I broke into anyway."

"What?" Cruz spoke in alarm as Sera immediately whistled a tune pretending that the words did not form out of her mouth as Cruz rubbed his temple even more, why oh why did she have to continue to antagonize him even without doing actual damage to him? Facepalming, the man decided not to ask for any details about that particular incident the last thing he wanted to do was get dragged into another situation as an accomplice while Sera leaned back lying on the stone surface glaring at the open orange sky, silence coming between the two of them.

"So, what brought you here at such an hour, I figured you may have been in the local tavern by now sleeping off the day there isn't much to do now." Sera gave a click of her tongue when he spoke, the elven woman leaning forward to place her hands on her knees looking at the ground before she raised her voice.

"I'm sure you haven't heard, but I'll going to leave for a bit, you know get out of Orlais." Now that was news to Cruz, the man raising a brow as he waited for her to elaborate on the situation his personal feelings hidden from view as he remained stoic folding his arms behind his back. "I…I see, how long are you planning to leave for?"

"That's the thing, I don't even frikking know! All I know is one of my friends was calling for me in Ferelden for a job and I'm going to crash some noble's party or whatever, who cares? Anyways, I just came to say goodbye to one of my other friends before I leave…" Cruz had to suppress an urge to demand why this was so and this soon but he kept his mouth clenched shut into a frown at that looking away from her briefly as the elf scratched her head tracing a freckle to distract her from thinking about it. "So when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, stowaway on a ship…got nobles and down pushers to push around so at least there's something to do," Sera spoke airily as she stood up patting her thighs, noticing his sad glance the look provoking a sense of worry for the elf one of the rare moments that had her wondering about the man and his well-being when she was gone. Sure he had all the elven servants in the whole of Orlais attending to his every need if he requested it but she knew as well as he did that he wasn't brought up like that, not like the excitement which she had shown him a month ago with the job as a Red Jenny which he readily got involved in. Since she met him, Sera had not had that much fun doing things on her own with Cruz coming up with his own ideas to her own pranks making the result so much more fun as both of their personal enjoyments are usually accomplished along with shared laughs, and much as she hated to admit it the past few weeks of putting a nug in a nobleman's birthday cake, ruining the draperies of Rastarian's manor and walls including the infamous cake throwing festivity they threw was one of the best times.

When she first joined the Red Jennies it was a simple matter, she wanted to take her revenge as soon as possible on other manipulative nobles who would harm the lower class for amusement or pride…the reasons didn't matter, it was all part of the plan. She was one of the most active members, instead of seeking out people to recruit indirectly for the cause she practiced her archery and skill as a thief to become better equipped to defend herself and take part in the pranking herself making a name quickly amongst the organization, or at least that's what she tagged herself as since anonymity was a prevalent factor for all members. She spent her days traveling and making trouble as she went, no regrets as she saw others fall due to circumstances in her line of work as well as various 'complications'-plans to leave the job and have a good life, marriage, other plans like that but it didn't affect her oh no. She made sure complications wasn't dragging her down on her work, and she journeyed around Thedas making herself secure by doing the job and having few friends…their wants and hers were not usually aligned with one another and the dreaded word always set the stage for a falling out due to changes in plans.

She focused on the now, not the future and it worked out perfectly for her just so she didn't have to fall into the same trappings that took her co-worker's lives or made people conscious of a decision. Then she came across him, Cruz the man of the nobility dressed in the clothes but having the attitude of a commoner who wasn't afraid to call her out on the ship which was something that both intrigued and amazed her at seeing a person unafraid despite the fact he was unarmed demanding her presence calmly. When she met him in the cabin and spoke with him she felt that he wasn't that proud or arrogant but instead someone willing to listen to her, starting a conversation with a complete stranger…it was refreshing and told her he was different from the others. For a month after various pranks and devious plots unleashed upon the nobles Sera unofficially made him one of her group, for her in the past the elf would not even speak of it but Cruz's mind grew on her and she appreciated the man's company to name him a Red Jenny the face he had was one of surprise.

"So is this it then? This is what happens in the end, huh?" Cruz spoke blankly while he looked at the orange colored sky, the man's face torn between stoic and sadness while he rubbed his hands together keeping himself warm as a breeze hit his face. Sera for once, couldn't say anything before she looked at him her face holding a bit of cheer as she spoke to him folding her arms in some thought while doing so.

"I leave at noon or around that hour, so we could spend some time out in the market." The suggestion seemed to spring something in Cruz's mind, the man nodding in a suppressed form of excitement at knowing that he would be able to have some time for her. Making a mental note, Cruz didn't feel the tug on his sleeve by the elf before she dragged him towards the front gate the man looking at her confused as Sera pointed to one of the nearby buildings with a scaffolding being built against the wall leading to a small roof. "Come on, high pants let's get you up to see something nice!"

* * *

><p>Later<p>

"This is…rather interesting," Cruz said to himself as he looked out into the wide open view of the Val Royeuax harbor in the distance behind some small shophouses in the markets, the bright yellow with red and blue all mixing into a multitude of colorful displays as the wind continued to blow lifting banners carrying the significant Orlesian mask. Sera was scoffing instead the elf eyeing the symbols of patriotism like it were some kind of curse to her, the archer glancing at Cruz out of the corner of her eye seeing his fascinated stare giggling at the utter loss for words.

"What's wrong, you look like someone ripped your breeches under your nose and dancing in them."

"What? Oh right, the view is actually pretty high for a second level scaffolding…" Cruz said as he fought the urge to not look down from where they were positioned so as to not feel dizzy and fall to his certain death. The elf laughed at his squirming, the woman resisting the urge to slap him on the back but instead dragged him back by the collar moving her face near his which held a cheeky grin.

"Are you frightened of a little height?" Cruz didn't need to say more before the elf gave a laugh prodding him to move back with her pulling of the nape of his neck the man sitting fully without his legs swinging in the air as he crossed it together on instinct once he felt secure earning another round of laughter from the elf at his own expense while she slapped the scaffolding making the structure creak a little under the sudden force of her palm unnerving the man by its rocking. "Haha, you are afraid of heights! There's nothing to be that scared of, just some wind."

"That's what a person who has been an expert infiltrator and a thief with a bad past gets you: acrobatics and some good old skills. If only I was healthy enough instead of this…condition." Cruz spoke a bit melancholic at that part as he took in the view of the sun again watching the sails of various ships going through and fro from the large docks and past the statues of the various Orlesian heroes of legend out into the vast Waking Sea, the elf not even wanting to comment on his retort as she fished out a small bag from her small sack of belongings opening it to reveal a small batch of cookies the smell attracting Cruz to it as he sniffed the air, the man already on full alert as he turned to eye Sera and then the bag. "Those are cookies...I know their smell anywhere, what kind are they?"

"The delicious kind, duh eat some!" Sera gave him an incredulous look at his questions as she shoved one of the larger cookies to him which he gratefully took thanking the elf, the young man munching away before he felt the familiar squishy feeling of a raisin prompting him to raise a brow in delight. "Huh, raisins…my favorite type of cookie. Thanks." Sera nearly spat out the cookies as she cringed further, the woman crunching slower than he did on the cookies doing her best to avoid touching the dreaded black things as she shot a strange look.

"Weirdo."

"Seriously, just because I like raisins that you think I am the weirdest thing you ever came across? That's really logical."

"Hey unlike you, weirdo everyone else hates and detests cookies with raisins in 'em. It's part of the plot to put more of them misery guts into you, it's why Orlesian bakers make these 'abomination cookies'," Sera retorted as she took another careful bite shivering when she swallowed a few raisins down her throat wiping her lips with the back of her palm allowing some cookie bits to stick onto the surface of its skin. "Least my name isn't Fairy, or Fair or whatever your name was being called."

"For the last time, it's pronounced Fae…Fae." Cruz spoke with a lectured tone as he received a colorful 'ppfftt' in return, the man feeling a little miffed at the proverbial insult dealt to his birth name as the woman kicked her legs in the air dangling off the scaffolding. "Fae Cruz sounds rather rhymey and daft though…should have called you something else instead of some name that feels more airy and free instead of so dull." Cruz snorted in refusal as he took a bite of the cookie glancing over at the sunset feeling the wind take his troubles away in its strong breeze, Sera folding her arms in contrast thinking of something before she flicked her fingers the elf grabbing Cruz's cheeks turning him towards her.

"Hmmm, you look like a bird…and I want to call you something airy. How about-"

* * *

><p>Present day, Haven<p>

The beggar stayed the night at one of the townspeople's homes who were kind enough to take him in from the long hard journey to them, the man was sleeping soundly in his bed unaware of the stir that was brewing in the Chantry war room a distance from the main center of the village particularly how it was for one Seeker and former bard.

"Impossible, that's ridiculous! He cannot simply come back from the dead, he must be lying!" Cassandra thumped her fist on the wooden table the action scaring Cullen who was watching the tension growing in the war room while the discussion was going south towards pretty quickly, the general watching the two women too focused on the small trinket sitting in the middle of the table where the map of Ferelden and Orlais was neatly pinned with various markers from the sides as Leliana folded her hands behind her back.

"Perhaps this is a distraction, some way to throw us off-"

"For what purpose could that even serve? To intimidate us, to think that a long dead man has returned from the grave just to taunt us into finding a ghost…the possibilities are endless to why!" Cassandra spoke impatiently as Leliana gritted her teeth, the woman already feeling the urge to explode but kept her cool under the circumstances rubbing her forehead at the Seeker's own expense as the dark haired woman ruffled her hair undoing some strands of the braid that wrapped around her head. Since she invited Cullen and Cassandra immediately to discuss the issue without Josephine's presence, Leliana had to endure a few minutes of Cassandra's own anger at expressing her distaste for the revolutionary and her patience had been wearing thin.

"Cassandra, please you won't be able to do anything without a proper investigation so there is a chance this small message was just a ruse, someone who thinks it funny to rattle the leadership now," Leliana reasoned though her mind was hiding the fact that she was thinking of sending her group of best agents to spread across Thedas to scout out this rumor, the spymaster suppressing all eagerness as Cullen decided that he wasn't going to be kept in the dark. "Excuse me, you never even told me about this 'Sparrow'…and you invited me to the meeting without Josephine's presence, what are you not telling me?"

"Sparrow was a man who we thought was dead, he was responsible for the attack on the Chantry a few months back with an army of angered elves and humans at the Chantry's lack of support for the commoners. Cassandra is furious because she believed she killed him in the chaos that ensued soon after."

"It was no belief, I did kill him. I saw him sink into the fires smiling brightly like a demented monster, he was dead." Cassandra jabbed her gauntlet into the table with every word the sound ringing in Cullen's ear as he silently wished that Leora was here to restrain her from causing damage to the map. "I see, and this Sparrow is said to have contacted you once again after being presumed dead? For revenge perhaps that he did not succeed?" Leliana weighed his words for but a moment before she shook her head in disappointment, the Seeker already finding a seat in the corner to situate herself before the two a hand on her temple.

"No, the note did not say except for only a message with a cipher my agents are trying to decode it now." Leliana said as Cullen relaxed his tight grip he wasn't aware that he had on the pommel of his longsword, the general watching Cassandra thinking while Leliana was also coming up with a plan in her head. Shuffling away, the man made a beeline for the door as he saw no more need of him being around, or that would have been the case had Leliana not called after him to stop. "Wait, Cullen…we need your experience on this."

"Are you serious? It seems like this is a dead end if there is a ciphered message and a dead face."

"Not your experience as a commander, but as a Templar." Leliana's words gave Cullen a shock as he turned to face the spymaster his eyes narrowing into a dark gaze as he moved towards the table leaning over the edge to face Leliana with a silent acknowledgment of his attention. The former bard did not waste time as she went over to a stack of papers which were hanging near the end of the table, the spymaster flipping through some reports before she removed a few significant pages from it tossing the contents in front of Cullen who eyed the words with a bit of recognition. "This is…"

"An alchemical formula said to cause the leveling of the Chantry in Kirkwall itself, it was found on a few alchemists who belonged to Sparrow's faction."

"But what does an alchemical formula like this have to do with anything? All you're telling me are pieces, not the whole puzzle that I can solve."

"I'll speak more plainly then. The formula was concocted by people outside of Sparrow's sphere of influence." Cullen now had a raised brow, it was getting to be suspicious if a person was able to acquire recipes and alchemists who were not part of a faction…it could only mean that there was another interested party catching wind of the plan and decided to lend their strength for whatever reason. "The thing that struck me was that Sparrow was a man who spoke for the common people of Orlais, he had not planned an uprising and if he had he was meticulous and careful about it. However the fact remains that he was not the main conspirator for the attack, but another party was willing to stretch their hand to get involved citing a lot of gaps in the events that happened during that day."

"If that is true, then isn't there anyone who could help fill in the gaps?" Cullen suggested as Leliana's face fell, the spymaster gripping her gloved hands in a vice grip the leather protecting her from doing any self-inflicting damage. "There was no one, those who were pivotal to the riot was either killed or went missing covering their tracks...it's a dead end."

"Then why bother telling this if you're not going to make a point about why my experience as a Templar is going to be useful to you or not? Alchemy is a mage's study, which is a generally known fact that they can brew or concoct any type of potion or poison if they have the right skill for it." Cullen countered as he still did not see the point, Leliana feeling her mind stretch a little as she gestured to the ingredients on the paper. "Look at where they were being produced."

"That is..." Cullen was about to speak further before something caught his eye, the detail flashing a memory in his head as the general looked closely at the words. "That can't be possible, can it?"

"Sparrow was a man of the people, he would not suddenly start a riot but he had help…and the trail before it ended in a cold dead end led me here, to Kirkwall with a span of about three years in the middle with a few missing alchemists with their names right here." Leliana took a few more pages from the stack laying it out in front of the general who was too stunned to read the names which struck so much familiarity with him. "I knew them, but they disappeared just before the attack…"

"Like they knew what was about to happen, and I intercepted a few letters which would be most interesting to read from the remains of their quarters if you read them…"

* * *

><p>Redcliffe Castle<p>

Alexius waited patiently in his throne room, the magister enjoying his sip of wine just as the messenger arrived at his feet giving a bow of respect to the Tevinter native while the fireplace flickered behind him giving him an ominous presence. "Sir, the forces we sent in pursuit were defeated. We lost two good spellbinders and guardsmen to a backup force that was nearby, believed to be placed there intentionally as if they were following the group."

"That is not surprising, but still infuriating nevertheless that they have failed to kill her. I suspect she must have allies that we either do not know of or her small diplomatic escort may have a few more tricks up their sleeve than just mere muscle. You are dismissed, I have another matter to attend to first," the magister sighed as he heard the news, the man waving the messenger away as he stood up from his throne watching the soldier disappear from his sight closing the doors before the old man walked towards his son's room seeing a shadow appear out of the corner of his eye. Alexius didn't have to look longer to know who it was, the man sighing as he stretched his fingers holding the glass of wine in his cupping palm looking blankly at the wall ahead relaxing his fist when he knew the man wasn't a threat.

"So what brings you to me today?"

"I need some help." The shadow spoke wryly as Alexius sighed stirring his wine with his cup, the magister looking around to see that no one else was in the hall before he spoke to the figure sipping on his wine casually. "Do you now? The master already helped you once, but you failed him in that endeavor…in fact you shouldn't be here. Yet here you are, in my castle unafraid I would just kill you while having a casual drink." Sipping down a bit of the wine, Alexius walked over to his throne and grabbed the bottle of red pouring another round while the figure moved to his field of vision speaking to him in a stern and slightly impatient tone.

"Because you needed me back then, you provided me the resources so I could do what was necessary."

"And I respect that, but the master is not a forgiving man and he would be very angered if I were to be caught dealing with you again." Alexius said with warning, the man looking with his dull eyes hiding a torrent of power behind it as the flames began to die from a sudden burst of wind the magister smiling as the wind blew back the hood of the shadowy figure revealing his face to the magister. The sight caught his eye prompting Alexius to raise a brow before his face relaxed the magic storm brewing overhead dying out as he narrowed his features staring at the man who hid behind an onyx colored mask.

"So…it is you after all this time."

End

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Well this is the next chapter installment to the story, I hope you guys enjoyed it and like I said I would be a bit slower with the story but I am confident this will work out.<p>

Have a good day,

VI


	14. Confrontation, Necessities

Author's notes: Welcome one and welcome all to the Bard of Orlais' newest installation to the series…I am pleased to say that the story is now after a grueling many days of rewriting and thinking starting to show a small path that can be taken to achieving its goal. The future is still uncertain but I am confident as of now that I can proceed down the path without too much problems.

Pairings of the OC are still unknown as my mind flickers and wavers over the potentials. Don't worry, that one is side content not the main storyline focus…yet.

Well guys I hope you are all doing well, excluding circumstances and we should begin the new chapter right away…so I'll see you later downstairs at the author's notes footnote section.

Disclaimer: Bioware owns Dragon age, save for the titled OC and many other side and major characters with unique names they're mine. Off limits, no touchy unless you're fantasizing which is fine...trailed off anyways on with the show!

* * *

><p><em>It is with great sadness that we gather here on this very day to commemorate those who we lost in the wake of the bloody slaughter that awaited the Chantry and by extension Orlais' notable allies and ambassadors of peace who were killed by the ensuing chaos that swallowed Val Royeaux. The army is still trying to place the location of the main culprit who was behind the attacks, but we are certain that the Chantry will do its upmost best to investigate the matter further…<em>

_(below is torn from a larger page and another handwriting continues)_

_D,_

_The plan worked brilliantly thanks to you, the Chantry will have no reason to pursue just yet. I am grateful for your assistance._

_-small letter burnt at the edges with a news clipping_

_Myles,_

_The preparation is ready for us to make our move. I and Reza are already at our dormitories at the usual entrance, we just need to wait for the signal and we'll move out immediately as we will have hardly any chance to do so. The explosion is about to happen soon and the Tower will come under siege soon by angry Templars and possibly the Champion, depending on what happens here but I won't take chances if you are late...five minutes and we'll leave the place straight to freedom._

_For too long we've been cooped up in here making the dreaded lyrium potions and concocting various magic suppression vials for mages, it is time we leave this place before it all goes to hell. I've forseen it, the invasion of the qunari and the ultimate death of our viscount has thrown everyone and every side into a fumbling bumbling mess wondering what would be best for the city itself…then came Orsino suddenly taking advantage of the past years of tight control to start squeezing out of the clenched fist claiming to champion the rights of mages and how they all including the other Circles should be free rather than chained. Hypocrite, I saw his letters once you know…addressed in deep interest about some outside work, and the moment I laid eyes on it I wondered who it could be before I saw the seal and what the research implied which confirmed my bad feeling about it and ruined my trust in him seeing such magic be used like how it was._

_He was supposed to be some good example to the mages who were under his charge as Enchanter, he was supposed to set a clear set of morals for such magic…but no, he had to play that card. I was about to expose him but the Champion seemed to have helped escalated things along rather quickly, and both him and Meredith have been at each other's throats for a while now which made the particular argument rather interesting. Both, as I speak are making their way towards the Chantry and the Champion is going to stop them with Anders…that gullible fool, if he survives this incident it will be a miracle. But to be honest I will be glad the moment his blood seeps into the floor, but that isn't our concern, our concern should be getting out of here and to Orlais where our patron will provide shelter for us. I didn't come this far and plan with the man just so we can be sold into some sort of Tevinter political bullshit with their magisters, but no doubt the events here will change the natural order._

_Meet us quickly and Maker give you speed_

_-a letter from one of the alchemists found by Leliana's agents in the abandoned Circle tower dated on the exact date of the explosion _

_Myles,_

_I have made an incredible discovery that would blow you away when I was contemplating whatever you were saying about the previous discussion regarding the crystals and their various characteristics. I have found that lyrium to some extent can be used for many applications as long as it is contained properly per previous results we have seen…in fact I have found a contact outside who is willing to give us some freedom in our experiments and from Orlais no less._

_His name is Sparrow, a guy who is working for the common people there. He is allied with several notable contacts so he claims around Thedas which does lead to some speculation over how big of a deal he is to the outside world (again, thank you Commander Meredith) and so we do not know how things will proceed. The Templars want their usual lyrium concoctions so it shouldn't interfere with our containment exploration but Orsino has been trying to open up our mouths about the study…knowledge he says makes a better mage, but knowledge poisoned him too if he isn't too careful with who he associates with. I promise you the Tower is facing various moments of being threatened to be blown up once too many._

_-another letter by an unknown alchemist to Myles dated earleri in Dragon 9:35_

Redcliffe Castle

"You…want my help?" Alexius' face lightened a little before he narrowed his features again after a measure of silence, the magister folding his arms underneath his chin resting on it for the moment while the man in the onyx face mask walked left and right pacing across the carpet of the large throne room gripping a fist as he bowed his head lightly as he came to a halt grabbing the center attention in front of the man. "So why should I help you, a failed agent…a person who has already failed the master once?"

"Because I know what your son is afflicted with," seeing Alexius shudder and grip his cup tightly the man continued to speak folding his arms as he looked at the magister confidently as if he wasn't afraid he would be blasted by fire or even struck by formed lightning despite the skill of Alexius…the old man looked frail but he was like any Tevinter chosen, a very experienced man expressing in depth knowledge of all sorts of magic both common and in the realm of the forbidden. Alexius was a man slow to anger save for a few occasions, he was considered in Tevinter terms one of the more level-headed and reasonable sorts who had the patience however now as he heard the man continue to speak with regards to his only family, the man was finding it increasingly difficult to hold in his temper. "I know you planned to have those alchemists of mine disappear, and what you want them for. I can tell you that whoever our master is, revival is beyond mere magic that is commonly used to do it."

"The Elder One promised me a way out for my son, and I am willing to take it." Alexius reasoned as the man in the mask scoffed at the feeble attempt to turn him away, the man giving a hidden sneer at the magister's logic smirking at his frown. "Is that right? Is it so obvious that you accepted the offer without even trying to figure out what he meant by it when he said it?" The words gave Alexius pause, the man placing the cup down on the nearby end table as he folded his fingers over each other in some thought while the masked man waited patiently watching his subtle face changes for something before the magister sighed almost sorrowfully without any hint of anger or annoyance in his tone as he replied a hand on his cheek.

"Does it even matter now anymore?"

"Should it indeed, my dear magister?" The man replied cryptically as Alexius felt his blood running a little cold turn begin to warm up as a small measure of his annoyance surging back into his veins making his point of view known to the man wasting away his time to check on Felix, bringing a decisive thump to the armrest with the base of his goblet spilling some of the wine falling into droplets on the carpeted floor staining it like tear marks. "Is there something even specific that you wish to discuss with me, or are we planning for one of us anyway to make the other clench and wrench in some measure of agony…? For if that is what your purpose is then away with you, I have different things to attend to than simply play games with a man who doesn't have power or backing from the master anymore," the aged magister rose from his throne ready to leave before the door to his left opened surprising the man as he recalled him sending his servants away for the night the man opening his mouth to demand what was going on before a familiar face parted to face him strong armed by two cloaked figures each with their hands hidden beneath their outer coat.

"Felix…"

"Father, I do not know what happened they just came out of the shadows and took out the guards around the hallways." The young mage spoke worriedly as his father turned with smoldering eyes to the man who gave a laugh at the predicament Alexius was facing, the old man glaring down at the masked man as mana began to seep into his fingertips. "How dare you try to threaten me with my son?" The masked man continued his short laugh folding his arms before he recovered from his humor, the magister and his son both looking confused at his take on the dangerous situation before him.

"Are you mocking me with your supposed victory?" Alexius demanded as the man shook his head in reply digging a heel into the ground rubbing the sole of his shoe while removing his cloak from the secure brooch holding it to his body. "No, it's getting rather warm in here and I decisively want to ask you a few questions…unless you of all people, the great negotiator and patient magister Geron Alexius already plans for himself to try to set me aflame with your magic? If so, go right ahead and try if you dare. I promise your son is going to die anyways even if your Elder one can claim it…you were feeling hopeless and desperate for magic to heal whatever killed your wife and hurt your son, but what you have to understand is that your actions render you powerless-"

Alexius didn't need to reply to the insults being thrown before a small burst of flame erupted from his staff consuming the figure with the large spew of fire the magic pouring out of his fingers the old man watching the flames flicker and burn at the spot where the messenger was his dull cold eyes calculating and searching the area despite his mind telling him that the deed was done, the man who taunted him was dead. However, Alexius turned to see both cloaked men standing still with Felix unmoved by the display of power projected by the mage prompting him to be a little confused…which was a grave mistake the moment a figure appeared in front of him wearing an onyx mask smirked at the mage who had cast a last minute barrier.

"What the-" Alexius didn't have much time to speak as a kick sent him flying back but not enough to make him tumble as he skidded forming a path of fire as the onyx masked opponent followed after his momentary distraction throwing a small knife which bounced off the barrier before a fist met the steel of Alexius' staff prompting him to defend himself while his opponent stood over the fire drawn in the stone without a care that it was there the flames licking at his legs while the two men struggled against each other in a deadlock the flames continuing to scorch the fabric of the masked man's pants who didn't even flinch in pain instead pushing harder against Alexius with a hidden strength sending the older man skidding further across the smooth stone.

"Faltering already, Alexius?" The man said almost tauntingly while wrenching the staff away, or tried to, as the magister glared at the mask pushing back with his staff against the attacker who was brought his other hand to grip the staff tip seemingly ignoring the flames which were forming from the jewel that was implanted at the heart of the tip the sight giving off the aura that he wasn't even in the slightest affected. Alexius didn't reply to his words before a shield of ice separated the two giving the mage time to disappear into a flutter of pages standing opposite the masked man in the hall who unlike the aging mage who was feeling a bit of a strain and sweat stain his brow was not even close to breathing loudly or panting as he spoke with hands folded behind his back noticing the singing of his shirt with emotionless eyes. "Youth truly is a good thing when it comes down to the matter of strength and agility compared with a feeble middle aged man nearing the waning of his natural strength."

"How did you do that?" Alexius didn't get his reply as the man disappeared again the magister barely registering a foot aiming for his face the blow barely registering as the masked man gave a hum and a tilt of his head in silent amusement at his shock. "How did I do that indeed…but I wonder what you mean, or more like when?"

Crack!

"Unnghh!" The magister's head spun from the sheer force as he threw a small wall of fire to throw the man off as he stepped back reinforcing his barrier while watching for the man who had disappeared into the darkness leaving the man with his son and escort being the visible men in the room, Alexius growling as he yelled at the top of his voice making sure his voice was loud enough to hear. "Venatori, come to me and deal with the insurgent!" Hearing no reply Alexius desperately called out to his men again this time thumping his staff while staring at the pillars trying to determine the location of his target.

"Venatori!"

"This is rather rich." The magister cast another round of energy bolts at the fleeting figure behind one of the pillars hiding from his sight, the mage approaching the pillar before casting a ring of fire to block off escape immediately keeping his distance even from checking. "I suppose you've trapped the rat, but even then your Venatori are unable to help you. More like they can't hear what you are doing as of this moment."

"What do you-?" A black shadow appeared then beside him just as a fist entered his side, causing him to hack at the force of impact making him stumble for a bit as the magic user checked his barrier while deflecting another kick at his chest with the staff noting with shock at how the man moved without a sound in his step the kicks and punches thrown were being deflected as Alexius spun his staff and jabbed when he could using his mana sparingly to bring out small bursts of fire and sharp icicles flying however the man was keeping him on the defensive as they continued to trade more blows. The small skirmish ended when Alexius finally brought the end of his staff to pound on the ground as a light crept across the stone crafting a rune onto the ground forcing the masked fighter roll out of the way, a small force of air jutting out just as his leg barely crossed the deadly trap giving them some breathing room. Felix in the meantime was watching the rapid exchange of skill with awe, he had not seen his father being pressed and pressured this quickly as the magister tore back his hood allowing the cool breeze to blow against him while he readied his staff against the former agent just before the man held up his hand.

"Enough of our little skirmish, I think that is quite enough for the night's dramatic events," the masked man suddenly retracting his fighting stance as the two cloaked men released their hold on Felix the young mage unable to register what was happening before a gust of papers was heard, the magister watching with intensity as his opponent folded his hands behind his back smirking under the mask. "I will retreat for now, fighting you was the least of my problems…I have bigger things to do. But before I leave, I will ask you of something specific of you before I go: if the taint supposedly is what has tainted and crippled your poor dear son, why is he after all this time still alive and able to move? Is it perhaps magic, or did something else happen while he was out there alone without protection?"

"What?"

"Goodbye, Alexius…keep your son alive while you still are able to. I fear you will not get the chance." The man muttered under his breath as the man disappeared, leaving Gereon more confused than ever as he looked over at Felix who shared the look. Before he could even express his thoughts, the main doors burst open with a Venatori mage stumbling through with a hand on his shoulder where a small pool of blood could be seen staining the fabric, Alexius feeling a sense of dread before the man hastily reported.

"Sir, the prisoners we took in the Free Marches…they're gone."

* * *

><p>Soldier's Peak<p>

"Welcome back commander." Greagoir spoke with a bit of suppressed annoyance as the flutter of pages disappeared away revealing a familiar onyx-masked man with his small party of escorts standing tall, the leader waving his men away with a soft gesture of his hand while the Templar approached him arms folded as he awaited an explanation. The masked man simply stared ahead past him before he brought a hand to remove the mask covering his face with the free hand to smooth the hair on his head while Greagoir spoke first with a bit of tension in his tone watching the man intently.

"Do you have anything to tell me now as to where you were, Sparrow?" The templar's words were a grinding sensation against the revolutionary's brain as he tried to stay awake, the scuffle with the magister already showing some of its toll on his face as he strained to open his mouth and speak to the impatient old man who was already giving him the evil eye. "Just as I said, spreading some news and causing doubt at the same time to cause some confusion in the ranks."

"Too vague, make sense now or I will not tolerate any more of this keeping of me in the dark. After accepting a magister into our ranks, the least you can do now is to-" The Templar retorted adamantly before another voice interrupted their tense conversation, the feminine voice was followed by the splashing of water and a pair of soft hands pressed against Sparrow's shoulders the man looking up to see Khali breathing in short breaths from the run.

"Sparrow, are you alright?" Khali spoke ignoring the other man's presence while Greagoir huffed knowing that the chance to talk privately was over, the man deciding to cut the conversation for later as he shot a glare at Sparrow before leaving the two alone to themselves in the small summoning circle as the cloaked men were bringing a trio of men with mage robes and sackcloth over their heads blinding their vision were led out past the two, the magister bringing up her hands to hover over the man's face as a small ray of green luminescent light glowed the magister checking on him with worry before she pulled up his sleeve noting the small bruise along his arm and wrist. "You're hurt."

"Alexius put up a good fight, I was able to hold up against him…who knew a magister was good at close quarters combat compared to a Circle mage huh *cough* *cough*?" Sparrow coughed as he spoke, the fight taking a lot more out of him than he thought as Khali grabbed a convenient cup of water from the table putting the small wooden cup to his lips allowing him to drink, the magister checking his neck noting the small necklace that hung around the width of it with some concern while she analyzed it thoroughly the woman looking at Sparrow who was catching his breath. "The necklace, did it work as it intended?"

"Oh yes, it did. Thank you for crafting such an item for my one-sided fight."

"Was that so? Looks like you'd need more training if that is the case, my dear bird." Khali teased back, the revolutionary smiling for a while before he felt a throbbing pain in his head prompting to him lean against the wall letting Khali tend to his bruises with the same glowing treatment except he had to hiss at the feeling of his bruised skin having the process reversed. "Well, the magic did help…I was a bit surprised at how fast I could move but then again enchantments are a helpful sort."

"I am glad you understand how much time and good effort was being put into it." Khali stated with a bit of pride at his praise, the woman continuing to tend to his wounds as silence permeated across the room the magister herself finding her words at a loss while she wrapped a small bandage over his bruises seeing them still purple but with a lighter hue. She had done all she could, now it was up to natural healing for Sparrow to fully recover from his injuries sustained in the fight as she looked over his other arm and did the same all the while knowing that he was staring at the back of her head.

"Khali…"

"How long are you going to keep this up?" Sparrow moved his head aside not wanting to see her glance as he replied as stoically as he could. "How long until I keep what up, I don't get what you're trying to even say to me…."

"Don't play dumb, just answer me. How long do you intend to play this game of charades?" Khali said with her most non-threatening tone possible while still keeping her tone leveled and assertive to what she wanted to hear from him, causing him to wince at her demand. If there was one thing he learnt when dealing with Khali firsthand from his past interactions with her, it was that the moment she sent that glare with that particular tone of voice there wasn't anything that can dissuade her from getting what she wanted…it was suppressed, but he could feel the intimidation pouring out from her facial features.

"Sparrow is still needed-"

"Sparrow is dead, you didn't need to do this at all it is pointless."

"I didn't mean they need that Sparrow, but perhaps they need a changed one who knows what to do." Sparrow replied as he saw her wrap the bandages his arms already beginning to numb, the man pushing himself off by his stomach as he landed on both feet shaking off the dirt as he glanced at Khali who moved to his side looking at him sadly. "Sparrow is gone…do you not yet understand? You could have gone with something else yet you chose this name…why?"

"I didn't want to, the name chose me. I use this name only in the field but anything else…I just don't get my life anymore. I don't know what to do with it, if not for being another beggar in the streets," Sparrow spoke worriedly while Khali guided him with an arm wrapped around his waist helping him to walk and interact with the door pushing it out to reveal the cold freezing wind of Soldier's Peak. Khali closed the door with a kick behind her hearing the door shut itself from the force of her kick the woman grunted in satisfaction guided him across the battlements where various soldiers greeted the two in passing Sparrow barely acknowledging their greetings save for a light bow of his head.

"You have a life, and it wasn't Sparrow's…you do have a purpose, but made it Sparrow's not yours." She countered his argument as the two headed down the flight of snow covered steps the men avoiding having to be in his way as Sparrow tried his best to smile and keep up appearances, the murmurs of the camp were heard mostly relating to the mission that he was on not a moment ago while Khali entered the main fortress passing various well-furnished rooms with officers and men sitting together planning or discussing or simply just talking to pass the time, Khali heading to one of the second level rooms which were mostly empty due to space while Sparrow was talking to her along the way.

"Sparrow's purpose was something else but had points I cannot argue with, in fact they are respected by me and I understand…that's partly why I must keep them alive. However, there will come a time when I will lay it down, but not until I hear what I need to hear."

"She…you mean Nightingale. You mean to question her about that day?" Khali asked as Sparrow nodded the mage noting his surprise at her perception. Not that it wasn't a whole mystery anyway, the tragedy at the Cathedral in Val Royeaux had many people wanting answers and questions arising about the so-called spokesman of the commons regarding what had transpired, many of whom were either supportive mostly or negative which made up some of the opinions carried around the camp. So far with Greagoir it put him in a favorable position if the knight-commander held trust in him, and the rumors within died yet outside it was festering and many books were written trying to explain why Sparrow would and could commit such resources to start a war in the streets, the theories were endless. Khali knew part of the truth, the one that Sparrow told her while trying to stay true to the events as he claimed, yet she felt the man was pining for something more than just the truth and the glint in his eyes when he told her the tale was like that equivalent to a lost child left wondering…and such a sight did give Khali pause in retracting her help.

"Yes, she owes me a lot of answers…and I won't rest until she admits what she did was wrong." Sparrow promised as Khali shook her head groaning while her head began to throb and an urge to hit someone was beginning to fill her brain the two entering the small room with Khali settling the man on the bed covering his body with the warm comfortable covers. "Great, tell me when she starts to caw at you and try to claw your face off." Sparrow had to suppress a laugh settling for a smile instead as he thanked her and watch the magister leave, giving a small nod to her smile just as she closed the door leaving him to his thoughts.

"I'm sure she will. She is after all, not a very patient woman nowadays."

* * *

><p>A few months before the Conclave<p>

Marketplace

"C'mon, c'mon let's go stir some noble breeches in a twist!" Sera said as she sped ahead of the man, Cruz already beginning to smack a hand over his head as he tried to keep up with the elf who was busy jumping and leaping across the market performing some acrobatic moves which mesmerized the visitors who weren't used to seeing an elf doing parkour while Cruz felt his chest heaving with difficulty watching her go ahead without so much trouble. He had agreed the day before to go with her and accompany each other for some good times before she had to leave, today being the last time he could have some fun with her until the boat she planned to stowaway on came which was in the evening or late afternoon. Either way, he had to be there to show some presence and make her feel that she wasn't alone, not anymore with him as her friend.

"Oof!" Cruz was too focused on getting to his friend that he didn't even realize the group of men that had appeared out of the corner of the stalls, sending Cruz tumbling on his back as he felt the world go dizzy around him due to both the weather and his condition as he did his best to shut his eyes and focus on letting his body relax, hearing his fast heartbeat beginning to ebb away into a slow thump instead of the rapid thudding he heard. Just as he was about to regain some of his awareness to his own surroundings, Fae saw a hand reach out to his torso while hearing the mutters of the crowd. "Slow down, young man you look like you were in a hurry."

"Ah yes, of course…my gratitude and apologies for running into you." Fae spoke as he grabbed the hand allowing the man to lift him up hearing a muttered 'it's alright' from his helper, Fae patting his pant legs as the group of men decided to move on brushing beside him as he bowed his head in thanks. When he raised his eyes, the man caught sight of an onyx mask with several other men in commoner clothes speaking with the other shopkeepers, noticing how each person lit up at seeing the masked man talking and asking them questions about goods and trade mostly leaving Fae to turn his heel and leave, the young man feeling a little down when he saw the display of friendliness and openness with others. Just seeing the sight suddenly brought sadness and an image of Leliana's face of mistrust, the argument from yesterday still not going away from his mind as his once energetic steps went into a slow and dreadful trudge, the man's brief jab of realism disappearing just when he heard footsteps coming towards him as he disguised his emotions quickly behind the well-built mask he made over the years hearing Sera huffing and puffing as she stopped near him holding her kneecaps with her hands.

"What's *hah* the matter *hah*, your breathing gone wacky *hah* *hah* already?"

"Yea, yeah…*hah* *hah* had to catch my breath of course, you're too fast and I have a sickness." Fae said in apology and a nod of affirmation as he held a hand against the wall to stabilize the growing weakness in his limbs as he watched it wobble and shake, Sera sighing as she used her hand to wrap itself around his waist the action stunning Fae who widened his eyes at the new warm touch. "Eek, what are you doing?"

"Helping you walk, duh. Your knees are quaking like it got run over by a horse or wheel…saw that once, didn't like how they twitch like frogs. Anyway I want to bring you somewhere cool, but I don't just abandon your safety so c'mon let's go while I tell you about some jobs I did…" Sera said as she steered the man away from the edges of the marketplace while talking about more branching topics that Fae couldn't keep up with as he gave up on trying to understand what she was trying to get across to him, Fae giving a final glance over his shoulder to eye the masked man disappearing into the crowd lost in the thick of the busy hour shoppers when one single thought came to his mind.

_That man…something isn't right about him, but I don't know why._

* * *

><p>End<p>

Author's notes: Welcome to the bottom corner, this was the continuation of the present and also a bit on the past. The next chapter is going to be more in depth of the past with Sera's goodbye and an offer that Fae cannot refuse. Will he be able to get the chance to go home? Will he be stuck here? Is Sparrow going to just stop talking and fight?

We'll find out more, but for now…I want coke. So, you know, author's notes are over guys…seriously, don't stare at me like that I want my coke you can't have it.

So I continued the discussion, and I did find it interesting how people with the taint can both die fast or slow. I decided to put in that small little detail as I noticed Felix's slow death compared to Wesley who I assumed had a really critical wound if the corruption could spread so quickly so I figured why not make Alexius doubt for a second.

Grey wardens had to drink a cocktail of ingredients to reach that level of 30 years awesome life before fighting in the Deep Roads, while Felix is a mage with access to the Fade and probably put up a fight…and so far I haven't seen mages who went through the slow agonizing darkspawn pains like Felix. Main point: leaves some but not big a room for fiction to take its root…I wonder how I can possibly change the storyline or leave it be, so much opportunities.

Anyways you are wondering now about Alexius' abilities. Yes, he is well versed in some close quarter combat unlike the usual mages you see in cutscenes going "I have a metal staff, but due to plot or script demands my skill shall be to throw fireballs" was a bit too unrealistic, mages sure have magic and all that but there had to be some measure of physical training done despite the boorish reading. So I made Tevinters have the physical skill while Circle mages will probably be having one of those 'fireballs, fwahahah' feel to them or some measure of skill…just not as good.

Okay, Sparrow's first fight and you can see the vast differences he has over a single magister. Seemingly big, don't know what you think about it…but I figured if this guy was going to fight a mage he should have some enchantment to help him fight them a little toe to toe with one good one like Alexius. Mages are meant to be cunning and use the environment which was exactly what I did here, in a one on one situation to display how they can use their smarts and strategy when experienced. But about the whole being thrown a fireball and survive thing…lemme tell you one thing: it wasn't magic.

Well, now that gives off some of my thoughts I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank god cause five hours to make a chapter like this is pretty sweet.

See ya,

VI


End file.
